


Dabbling In Drabbles

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Classicfontcest, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edgepuff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Grillcest - Freeform, HoneyKetchup, Honeyvenom, Horrorcest - Freeform, M/M, Mapleblossom - Freeform, Multi, Non con part 10-please read warnings in summary, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Swapcest - Freeform, Twin BB au, UF Sansby, Will have Warnings/Pairings in chapter summary, Yandere Papyrus, edgeberry, honeywine, kustard - Freeform, papcest - Freeform, rottenjoke - Freeform, storyshift fontcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 56,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: Drabble Requests from my tumblr events and shorter fics!I will add Pairings/warnings at the start of each part to try make them easier to find <3





	1. Swapcest-Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> combo of two requests for some swapcest that worked very well together :P  
> Voyeurism, don't get caught, exhibitionism

Stretch heard the door of his brothers room click shut and the sound of soft music start to come out his speakers. Stretch knew exactly what this meant, he had his brother’s routine memorized, and he could feel his magic forming in response. He waited a second before teleporting quietly into the next room, the familiar cramped conditions of the closet only heightening his excitement. Stretch was well past the point of feeling guilt over his activities. He knew he was a bad brother, but honestly he didn’t care. Not if it meant he got to see _this._

Through the thin slats in the closet Stretch could see Blue was stood in the centre of his room. He was flicking through songs on his phone, trying to pick the right one. Stretch knew his brother put the music on for his benefit, to drown out any sinful sounds he might make. It was ironic that this had instead been a signal for Stretch to sneak into his room. Stretch palmed the front of his shorts absent mindedly, wondering what was taking Blue so long. Even though he was getting careless over his guilt, he still was wary about spending long amounts of time here in case he got caught. He just wanted to watch Blue crawl into his bed and writhe around while he jerked off, he couldn’t risk anything more.

Blue seemed to have picked his track of choice, something slow with a thumping bass-line. If Stretch didn’t know better, he would think Blue was trying to set the mood. From his vantage point in the closet he could see Blue softly swaying to the music. It wasn’t hard for Stretch to imagine his brother was putting on a show for him. Stretch slowly lowered his ziper, careful not to make a sound as he got lost in Blue’s little display. He expected the smaller skeleton to dive into his bed any moment now, shy even when he was alone. Which was why he almost gave himself away when Blue continued to rock on the spot as he pulled his shirt off slowly.

_Holy fuck._

It had been a while since Stretch had seen his little brother in any state of undress. ‘Little’ didn’t seem like the correct word any more though. Blue always had an excess of magic, so it was no wonder he liked his ecto-body full and formed most of the time. All those training sessions with Alphys had been paying off, even with his back to the closet stretch could tell he was ripped. Blue continued his slow dance, getting more into it now by running his still gloved hands over his body. Stretch could hear the little gasps coming from his brother already, he was clearly getting turned on by his soft touches. Not wasting any more time Stretch wrapped a hand around his throbbing length. He started pumping himself in time with the music, using his other hand to bite down on as he crouched down in the closet. Blue hadn’t even really started; but this display was new and exciting…and Stretch was damn well going to enjoy it.

Blue turned slightly in his dancing, giving Stretch a decent look at his chiselled ecto-flesh. He didn’t really have time to admire him though as Blue’s hands had started to slowly unbutton his shorts. Stretch knew his brother was enjoying taking his time for himself, but his eyes were fixed to where Blue was slowly revealing more and more flesh. Stretch had to bite down on his hand hard when he realised his little brother had neglected to put on underwear. Blue let his shorts drop to the floor, lost in his own little world as he stood there in all his naked glory. Well, naked apart from the gloves he was still teasing himself with.

If it wasn’t for the uncomfortable position he was currently crouched in reminding him of where he was, Stretch would be convinced he had completely lost touch with reality. Blue looked incredible; from his perfect body, to his flushed expression, to the hard cock standing proudly in front of him. Stretch cursed himself for not bringing his phone, he would have to hope his mental picture would last. He would have the image burned into his mind permanently if he could. Instead of hiding, Blue continued his little show. He sat down on his bed, spread his legs and began touching his hard member with teasing strokes. The bed was facing a little away from the closet, but Stretch still got an amazing side view of Blue working his cock. He still hadn’t lost the gloves, something Stretch was absolutely in awe of. He always imagined Blue as completely vanilla, but this really showed him in a new light.

“Mmm So Good” Blue whimpered.

Stretch felt his hand speed up upon hearing his brother’s voice. He had no idea what had gotten into Blue, he was usually so quiet even with the music on. He had certainly never spoke any actual words before. It was getting too much, Stretch felt himself getting close already just from these little changes. Considering Blue was a writhing mess on the bed, he guessed it was the same for his Brother too. Stretch tried to match his brother’s tempo, trying to imagine it was his brother’s gloved hand working his length instead. He saw Blue start to buck his hips upwards into his hand, lost to the feelings. He so wished he was there to bring Blue over the edge with his own hand…or mouth… or have Blue fuck him hard into the mattress.  
“Ah! Ah! P-Please Pa-AHH!”

Now Stretch was sure he was dreaming. Blue was crying out, crying out something that sounded awfully like his name. fuck. This game suddenly felt all the more real, Stretch could barely contain his own moans. But he couldn’t stop. Blue shifted his position on the bed seemingly to get a more comfortable position. When he settled on facing the closet though, legs spread and cock leaking fluid freely, Stretch let out an actual moan.

Stretch paused his hand, unable to stop gasping as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. He needed to teleport away, he needed to hide….and he really needed to throw caution to the wind and throw open the door. Blue was looking directly at him now, slowly licking his tongue over his barely there fangs. There was no doubt in Stretch’s mind, he had been caught. He almost started spluttering apologies when he saw Blue lean forward to speak, hand still moving up and down his cock. 

“What’s The Matter Brother? You Can’t Take Any More?”


	2. Fellcest- Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellcest- Over-stimulation/confessions

“Let me hear you say it boss” Red teased.

He knew he had hit the jackpot when Edge had come to him with his face already completely flushed muttering about wanting to try something. Red’s magic had formed immediately as he pinned his brother to the couch to try and get a confession out of him. After much teasing and a little bit of begging on his part Red had found out his brother had brought a new toy for them to try. The difference from their usual stuff was what made Red almost cum in his pants. The vibrating wand was best suited for using on his brother, it had been designed with a pussy in mind. Which meant Red was going to be in the one using it on him, putting him in control. Red had resisted the urge to fuck his brother into the couch and instead had played along with Edge’s plan, spending time on setting everything up just the way he wanted.

But now, with edge spread open and tied up on the bed, they were going to do things _his_ way.

“You Know I Do You Little Shit- Why Won’t You Just Ahhhh!” Edge replied, losing his ability to talk as Red turned up the intensity of the vibrations again.

“heh, i can’t be too bad- not with you screamin’ like this bro”

They had been doing this at least an hour now, Red had lost count over the amount of time his brother had cum. Currently though, Red was pushing his brother almost to the brink of orgasm and then stopping. This was driving Edge absolutely wild; his eye sockets were full of tears, he was pulling against the restraints and his cunt was practically throbbing from all the stimulation. Red wanted nothing more than to free his own straining erection but if he could just hold out a little longer he would get what he wanted. Red heard a murmur from edge’s direction, his brother wasn’t making eye contact and had buried his head into the pillow as he spoke.

“can’t hear ya sweetheart- maybe this will help” Red growled, turning up the dial just one more notch.

Edge’s eyes rolled back as he moaned into the pillow, but still he didn’t cave. Red had almost given up hope but then Edge flung his head back towards him, babbling through his moans.

“Ah! I Love You, Red Please- Ah! I Love You Please Fuck Me!”

Red discarded the toy on the bed, pulling down his shorts and lining himself up to his shaking brother. Red was so caught up he completely missed the small smirk on Edge’s face as the taller skeleton finally got what he wanted.


	3. Swapcest- PetPlay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swapcest- Petplay

“Sit”

The voice that came out the darkness was so far from the sweet voice stretch was used too. If he was in his right mind, he would have been able to appreciate his brother’s new confidence. Stretch was initially wary about spending time with the darker versions of him and his brother, but Blue had taken an interest in the other pair’s relationship. When Stretch realised that Blue was keen to spice up their bedroom activities he could have kissed the other brothers he was so happy. Only… Blue’s timing to try things hadn’t come at the best time. Stretch was currently in the middle of an intense heat cycle. He wanted to be buried deep inside Blue, making him scream for more. Instead he was being held at arm’s length by a long leash, exposed and painfully hard. Stretch had agreed to play along though, and he wanted to badly to see where Blue was going with this teasing. So he obeyed, sinking to his knees and enjoying the sharp pull of the collar against his sensitive bones.

“Stay”

Stretch whimpered at the warning. He wanted nothing more than to be touching his brother, to feel his cold magic against his heated bones. Blue sat back on the chair behind him, with the leash still in hand. Stretch watched as his brother opened his legs tantalisingly slowly, whining in need. The short leather outfit Blue was wearing no longer covering his crotch, as he leaned back further exposing himself. Stretch was practically shaking as he watched Blue wrap a hand around his length, starting to pump himself slowly. Stretch could feel the drool gathering in his mouth over this display. He was panting heavily but he no longer cared what he looked like. His only focus was on doing as he was told and not tackling his brother to the ground and fucking him roughly. He almost lost it when Blue leaned back even further, bringing his other hand round to start fingering his tight hole. Stretch could feel his cock leaking fluid freely now, begging for attention but he grit his teeth and stayed still like a good boy. Good boys got rewarded. It seemed Blue was satisfied with his teasing, he briefly removed the hand pumping on his cock to beckon Stretch forward. 

“Come”


	4. EdgeBerry-BootWorship

“Well They’re A Little Big But… Edge Are You Ok?”

Edge was more than ok. He had finally convinced his semi serious boyfriend to try something different in the bedroom. Edge knew he needed to start small if he didn’t want to scare Blue off but nothing could have prepared him for how good his boyfriend would look in a pair of thigh high boots. Blue was wearing a pair he’d long since grown out of, they may have been a little big but that just meant they came up higher on his legs. Blue was still wearing his normal clothes which contrasted the Red shiny material, but Edge still thought he looked great. So great in fact, Blue ended up catching him staring.

“See Something You Like Tough Guy?” Blue teased, turning to face him with a hand on his hips “How About This-”

Edge wasn’t given any more warning before Blue rid himself of his shorts, leaving his lower half bare apart from the boots. Edge whimpered, Blue was already half hard and the contrast of the r red against his Blue magic was incredible. Something about Blue’s masculine figure contrasting with the feminine cut of the boots had Edge sub-consciously spreading his legs. Blue was quick to take advantage of this, walking over to where Edge was sat to raise a boot up and press it against his crotch. Edge couldn’t contain the whimper that spilled from his mouth as he felt his boyfriend press into his crotch harshly. Flicking his gaze upwards Edge caught the mischievous look on his boyfriend’s face. It seemed Blue was enjoying gaining the upper hand. Blue pressed his foot in harder making Edge buck up, which caused the smaller skeleton to chuckle darkly.

“I Think I Can See The Appeal Now Edge- What Are You Waiting For? I Want To See You Make Yourself Cum”


	5. Horrorcest-Teeth Brushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request for 'sensual teeth brushing'   
> first time writing anything like this, so hopefully it's ok :)

It had been a few weeks since they moved to the safer universe and for the first time in years Blood could actually take care of his brother properly. Years of neglect had meant that getting back into a routine of looking after themselves was hard, but Sugar’s enthusiasm made everything worth it. There was one problem area though, Sugar found anything to do with his teeth embarrassing. Blood loved everything about his brother, but he knew that seeing this world’s Papyrus had flared up Sugar’s anxiety over his appearance. But it was all going to be ok, this was something Blood could help him with.

At least, that was the plan.

Blood had suggested they start with cleaning his teeth before bed, getting them healthy and strong before they went to a doctor about them. Blood had offered to help and Sugar had agreed reluctantly. They both knew Sugar needed help, at least at first, or he would ‘forget’ to do it. They squeezed themselves into the smaller bathroom before bed, and Blood began prepping the tooth brush. Blood knew that being this close to his brother was borderline dangerous considering his infatuation, but he needed to put his own issues aside to help Sugar. He made sure not to use too much paste and wet the brush before bringing it towards his brother. Blood started by making small gentle circles on Sugar’s front teeth, making sure to rinse it regularly.

Everything seemed to be going fine until Blood increased the pressure slightly. He was trying to make sure Sugar’s teeth were thoroughly cleaned, Blood had become a little lost in his task and leaned in closer. He hadn’t expected the soft whining sound to come from Sugar’s closed mouth.

“sorry bro, did i press too hard? does it hurt?” Blood asked, quickly withdrawing his hand away.

“N-no it felt erm-nice-” Sugar replied trying not to make eye contact with his brother “-you can continue, i-if you want”

Blood felt the magic rushing towards his pelvis at that little confession. He was extremely glad he was wearing baggy shorts or he would have been very embarrassed. Instead he turned and wet the brush again, eager to get back to his task with a new mindset. Blood turned to Sugar again, offering an almost sweet smile even when he was trying to commit this moment to memory. Today was surely going to fuel his fantasies for weeks.  
“sure, anything for you bro.”


	6. Classic Fontcest- Powerbottom Papyrus

“Saaaans! Wake Up!”

Sans groaned as he gave his brother a bleary eyed look. They were snuggled in bed together, Sans hadn’t meant to fall asleep but Papyrus always gave the best hugs. Plus it was still early, Papyrus usually was up and gone on patrol by now leaving him to sleep in. But Papyrus had the day off, and by the way he was caressing down Sans’s rib cage it seemed he didn’t want to waste the morning.

“pap i’m so tired can we not wait-”

“No I Don’t Want To Wait!-” Papyrus interrupted him, moving to sit on top of him before Sans could protest “-Besides, You Can Just… Nyeh- Let Me Be In Charge”

It was only now that Sans realised his brother had shed his night clothes. Papyrus’s dripping orange pussy was pressing almost on his crotch, something which defiantly woke him up a little more.

“are you serious? shit pap-”

“Language Brother!” Papyrus scolded, Pinning Sans to the bed for real this time by straddling him fully.

Sans Couldn’t help it, he felt his cock harden and press into Papyrus through his shorts. Papyrus wasted no time, he raised himself up and pulled the thin layer of material between them down. After Lining himself up Papyrus started to sink down on his brother’s length, making them both groan. Sans tried to sit up somewhat only to have Papyrus push him back down, as he set up a fast pace. Sans looked up at his brother’s face in the darkness, not missing the mischievous and flushed look on his face as started to ride him.

“It’s Ok Brother- Go Back To Sleep. At Least This Part Of You Is Awake”


	7. Edgepuff-Praise and Impregnation

“You’re Doing So Well Papyrus, You Look So Good Right Now”

Papyrus whimpered at his doubles words, he always was a sucker for praise. But he knew there was another reason why Edge was trying to butter him up. Being the same person meant that their heat cycles were pretty much in sync, which was great for helping each other out. But when two monsters were both in love and in heat… it tended to have lasting results. Not that Papyrus would mind, they had been dating for years now and he was very much in love with the monster currently buried inside him. Papyrus was more worried about Edge being lost in the heat of the moment and not thinking about the consequences.

“Edge, We Need To Stop-Nye- Before- Ah!” Papyrus moaned, he was trying to make sense but it was becoming harder to think properly with the speed Edge was ploughing him into the bed.

“Stop?Mmmm I Don’t Think So Pet, Not When You Feel So Fucking Tight Around Me”

Papyrus shivered again, dangerously close to his own climax. Edge knew just what to say, he didn’t even mind the use of foul language. Papyrus would never admit it, but curse words tended to turn him on if used right. But that didn’t matter, he needed to get Edge to see sense.

“Edge You Can’t Cum Inside, I’ll- Nye- I Might Become-”

“Pregnant?” Edge interrupted, shocking Papyrus enough with his boldness that he almost came on the spot “-Just Imagining You Full Of My Seed And Carrying My Kids Is Gonna Make Me Cum Pap”

Papyrus looked into his mates eyes, finding nothing but love there. Edge was serious. Papyrus Wrapped his legs around him tighter, driving him in deeper as they both reached their peak.

“Y-You Mean You’d Ah- Really Want To?-” Papyrus managed to ask in between moans, he wanted to make absolutely sure.

“Of Course Papyrus, I Love You”


	8. Fellcest+UsPap- Bondage and Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little over the >500wc but hopefully still as enjoyable :D

Red was pretty sure he was going to die of arousal…or at the very least cum until he passed out.

Whatever deity that watched over him had decided to bless him with the most amazing situation, Red wasn’t a religious man before today but he silently thanked the gods in his head. Not only had both his brother and his doppelgänger somehow managed to get along enough to be in the same room together, but they had both been really horny. And they both wanted him. And they agreed to let him be in charge. Red could vaguely re-call Edge muttering about a birthday coming up but he couldn’t focus on anything but the magic rushing towards his pelvis.

Red had so many different fantasies of this scenario but he was happy he’d gone with this. It wasn’t every day he got the chance to tie his partners up with rope, but he knew both of them enjoyed the feeling of the rough fibers against their bones. Red had started off slow, placing kisses upon them both as he worked. Red managed to work them up just enough to go along with his plan which ended with them being tied together with Stretch in Edge’s lap.

The gags had been an even better idea, there small noises of protest being like music to his ears.

“quit ya whining, i aint seen neither of ya tap-out so you can’t really mean it” Red teased.

He was right though, with the gags stopping them talking they had agreed on a tap out instead of a safe word. Which neither of the taller skeletons had used. Red felt his grin grow wider as he realised his two partner’s protests died down pretty quickly. The idea of them being into each other made him so fucking hard Red had to stop himself from jerking off to the image of them tied together. Red could see the magic energy swirling round both of their pelvises, but he could tell they were trying not to form anything.

Red knew he could change that.

“hey boss-” Red whispered as he came up behind edge “why don’t ya form a nice hard cock to fuck our guest with?”

As if on cue Red heard edge splutter against his gag in protest. Red used the opportunity to bite down hard on his brother’s clavicle, quickly turning his whining into a moan. Red knew just where to bite on edge to turn him into putty, and from this position he could look up at Stretch and give him a quick wink. Stretch flushed an even darker orange before the crackle of magic was heard and Stretch’s pussy formed, already dripping wet.

“that’s it-” Red grunted, getting lost in watching over edge’s shoulder as his brothers cock materialised and pressed against Stretch’s entrance “-i made the rope loose enough so you should be able to bounce on his dick sweetheart”

Stretch’s eyes went wild for a second before he gave in and shifted upwards. Without the use of their arms it was harder to get Edge to enter him, but Red didn’t mind guiding his brother’s cock inside. Both skeletons groaned around their gags as they connected, Red felt like he was experiencing the sensations himself just by watching where they were joined. He watched for a few minutes as Stretch started to grind on top of his brother moving around them to come behind Stretch instead.

Red growled low in anticipation as he lifted Stretch up for a moment, almost making Edge’s cock slip out. Both of his partners whined at the lose of friction, Edge more so as he couldn’t figure out what was going on. Red heard Stretch gasp around his gag when he started to press his own cock up next to the one already buried inside him.  
“room for one more?”


	9. Classic Fontcest- Electrostim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgot i did this one a while ago, so i cleaned it up a little.  
> kinda hard to do electro stuff without skin but shh

When Sans had mentioned in passing he’d improved his old Electrocution sphere, Papyrus hadn’t expected this. He should have known his Lazy bones brother wouldn’t have done any work spontaneously. The Great Papyrus had been thoroughly japed again into being a participant in his brothers perversions.

He gasped as he felt another small jolt of electric energy shoot up his spine. The ‘improvements’ Sans had made involved the sphere being the controlling force of the shocks, which Papyrus originally thought was a vast improvement. The sphere now remotely controlled a half a dozen little bullet shaped pellets...which Papyrus had also thought was a brilliant idea. He imagined all the ways he could plant them on his enemies and how useful it would be in battle. He was so distracted by thinking up strategies that he didn’t think through the implications of ‘testing them out’ with Sans until it was too late.

When Sans had insisted they do it in the house, he should have realised.

When Sans brought out the rope they used when being ‘intimate’, he could have paid more attention.

When Sans got him to repeat their safe word was when it _really_ should have sunk in.

Instead papyrus was so wrapped up in his ideas that it took a small shock from the pellet strapped to his ilium to realise how electricity could be used in more than one way. It was a strange sensation, not entirely painful but he could feel his magic reacting almost immediately. Sans looked almost predatory in the darkness, the low light sharpening his features.He had insisted in lowering the lights for ‘maximum effect'. Papyrus thought he meant for sneak attacks, but as he watched the orb lighting his brother’s face in the darkness as he danced his phalanges just above the device- he realised the effect was fear.

_...and arousal_

Another jolt coursed through him from a pellet on his femur, making him squeak and try to close his legs to hide his forming magic. Sans tutted and sent him a few more sparks for disobeying his request for stillness. Papyrus knew he could stop this at any point if he wanted to, but he didn’t. The feeling of the small shocks were fast becoming addictive and Papyrus wondered if he would be able to climax from that feeling alone. Sans seemed to share his train of thought as he increased the intensity slightly, pulling a full on moan from his brother.

Papyrus noticed that Sans had only attached 5 of the pellets to him before they began, it seemed strange that his brother would miss one. He felt Sans move behind him in the darkness. The chair he was strapped to had an open back allowing Sans to caress his spine while leaning in to lick near the base of his skull. A few manoeuvres later Papyrus felt something small being placed against his sacrum and he cried out from the stimulation of his most sensitive points.

Sans moved again in front of him, Papyrus could make out the faint glow of his brother’s own magic in his pants. He whined, wanting Sans to stop teasing him. His brother just chuckled and began manipulating the electric orb again. Papyrus’s legs began to shake from the over-stimulation but he felt a hand come out to steady his leg. Sans had a grin on his face as he spoke, his other hand still sending little jolts all over his body.

“you may want to stay still bro, this next part is _quite shocking_ ”


	10. *Non-Con warning!* Classicfontcest- Yandere Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for @cobe-87 on tumblr - who along with other’s in their stream planted the idea of a bottom yandere pap in my head. I hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> This is…unlike anything i’ve written before, if it’s totally off the mark i’m sorry!
> 
> MAJOR NON-CON WARNING 
> 
> Other tags: NON CON, Referenced rape, imprisonment, Yandere Papyrus, edging, mind fucking, abusive behaviour, sexual torture, forced confessions, breeding kink.

Sans didn’t know how long it had been since Papyrus started this little game of his, but it felt like it had been going on all night. The chains he was straining against were starting to chafe more than usual, but the pain was nothing compared to the the throbbing of his cock. Sans should have known he was in for something different when Papyrus had come to visit him today. His brother was his usual chipper self- like having Sans tied up in the basement was no big deal. But today… today Papyrus had fed him a lot more than usual, hell he even bought him a bottle of ketchup to swig at while he watched him eat. Sans wondered if Papyrus wanted to hurt him more than usual- a part of him hoped that his brother was finally feel some guilt over what he was doing- he never anticipated _this._

“ah- paps- it really hurts- please” Sans whimpered, tears falling down his face unchecked as his hips bucked upwards without his consent.

He could usually take any torture his brother dished out; Sans had been violated against his will more times than he could count. But Papyrus was always the one fucking him, his cock driving into Sans until he felt completely raw. Sans had winced and closed his eyes when Papyrus had started undressing them both today, anticipation making him feel sick with nerves. He wished he hadn’t though, if he had kept his eyes open he would have seen that Papyrus had formed a pussy instead. He would have realised that Papyrus wasn’t sucking him off to fulfil his sick fantasies but to slick him up. But the penny only dropped when he felt the soft, tight,heat of Papyrus’s inner walls wrap around him and his brother’s satisfied sigh against his skull.

“It’s Ok Brother! You’re Doing So Well!” Papyrus reassured him, a mantra he had repeated so many times Sans had started to believe it.

What was even worse was… he had started to crave the praise.

“I Can Feel How Hard You Are Inside Me Sans, It Feels So Good!”

Sans felt his soul churn at those words. His cock was really hard, he was probably harder than he’d ever been in his life, but that was only because Papyrus had been edging him over and over. At first Sans thought that his brother would want to cum on his cock a few times, use him as a fuck toy while he lived out whatever fantasy he’d come up with for today. Sans could usually survive their sessions with some mental disconnect, and Papyrus never usually bothered to check if he had definitely cum as well. Only…it was a lot harder to fake when Papyrus would be able to feel his release, Sans had accepted his fate and given into his body’s response to Papyrus riding him.

It would have worked, if Papyrus’s goal was to ride him to completion. But every time Sans was brought to the edge, Papyrus would pull off him completely. His brother was a panting mess as he smothered him with praise,waiting for him to come back down before straddling him again and bouncing himself on his cock. Even though Sans had tried to keep his noises to a minimum, Papyrus could always tell when he was about to cum. It was becoming harder and harder to be quiet though, and now after hours of this torment Sans was becoming reduced blubbering mess.

“please bro, i’m tired- i just want to- can we stop please?” Sans begged, beyond the point of caring how he sounded. It wasn’t like anyone was going to find him, for all he knew no one was even looking. His whole world was Papyrus, and his begging usually pleased his captor.

“Come On Brother! Just A Little Longer, I Know You’re Enjoying This. Don’t Think I Can’t Feel Your Big Cock Throbbing Inside Me” Papyrus bounced on his cock a little harder, making Sans moan fully as his brother’s walls started to flutter around him.

He could tell Papyrus was close to reaching his own peak… or maybe he’d even cum already? There was no real way of telling when it all felt this _good._ Sans hated to admit it but Papyrus felt incredible, and with how long that tight cunt had been gripping him Sans was finding it hard to separate his sanity and his body’s need for release. Sans looked up at Papyrus through his tears, hoping that the brother he loved was still there and that he would take pity on him. But Papyrus’s expression had darkened, clearly the hours of Sans holding out were having an effect on him too.

“You Know What To Ask For If You Want To End This”

Sans didn’t have time to react before Papyrus started rocking his hips on top of him, alternating between a rolling circle and rutting back and forth. While there wasn’t any thrusting involved this somehow felt even better on his over-sensitive length. Papyrus’s walls were clenching him harder than ever and Sans couldn’t even stop the moans coming out of his mouth as his body desperately strove to reach completion. Sans had been told when they started that they could cum at any point… but he needed to ask for it. Nicely. This was Papyrus’s way to get him to become an active participant in their sessions. Sans knew Papyrus was trying to break his resolve in the cruellest way possible…and it was working.

“please- pap- fuck- please l-let me”

“Let You What? Just Say It, Don’t You Want To Just Let Go And Fill My Pussy Up?” Papyrus beamed as Sans groaned and thrust into him harder, the last strands of his control slowly snapping “That’s It Sans, I Can Feel Your Magic Leaking, Just Ask And I’ll Let You Cum”

Sans felt torn in two. He couldn’t do this- he needed to cum- he couldn’t become complicit in what Papyrus was doing to him- He wanted to to fuck his brother until he was the one begging for more. _shit! no! fuckkk-_

“pap- i’m gonna- please- oh fuck pap please can i come?”

“Ah! Sans I- I Knew You Wanted This! Cum Brother, Cum Inside Me- Fill Me Up So I Can Feel It Inside Me- Your Seed Will Knock Me Up Sans, I’m Gonna Get Pregnant And Everyone Will Know How Much You Love Me!”

_wait wait **N O!** …fuck! _It was too late, Sans screamed as his orgasm ripped through him like a knife to the chest. Papyrus bucked and moaned as spurt after spurt of cum painted his insides and his own climax milked Sans for everything he had. The post-orgasmic bliss Sans felt was short lived as the reality of the situation set in. This was Papyrus’s plan all along, no longer content with just keeping Sans locked up for now his brother had devised a way to keep them together forever. Usually mating took both parties willingness to work, but that’s exactly what he had been! Sans had been more than willing to feel that sweet release, and hell he’d even wanted it to be Papyrus’s sweet pussy he was pounding into at the end.

And now…he would have to live with the consequences.

Papyrus finally pulled off him with a sigh, rolling next to him on the worn mattress before propping Sans’s pillow under his hips. Sans could only stare at his brother’s contented face as his world shifted again. He just had to hope beyond hope that Papyrus would be kinder to the child than he was to it’s father.


	11. Swapcest- PetPlay (top US pap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my fic raffle winners, a short fic/drabble for @ladyluka who requested some Swapcest pet play with Us!Pap being the top  
> tags: petplay, light degradation, praise kink, leg humping, oral.

_why had he ever doubted that this was a good idea?_

Stretch took a long drag of his cigarette as his new ‘puppy’ sat by his feet. When Blue had originally come to him with the suggestion that they try this type of play he had more than a few doubts. He wondered why his usually sweet brother wanted to try something so ‘lewd’ as Blue would call it. Stretch was convinced it was all that time Blue was spending with his Edgier double, there was no doubt in his mind that Black wasn’t a good influence. Only Blue hadn’t wanted to be the ‘owner’ as Black seemed to be with his brother. Blue had enthusiastically insisted that he wanted to play the role of the pet, and when he had looked up at Stretch with his huge sparkling eyes the older skeleton had found it almost impossible to refuse.

But now as Blue started to nuzzle and paw closer and closer to his crotch Stretch wondered what the hell he had been thinking. Blue had most of his ecto-body formed as well as a pair of perky ears and a tail. Stretch knew his brother had excellent control of his magic; but as he admired the hard muscle of the other skeleton’s chest contrasting between the dog parts that looked almost soft he couldn’t help but be impressed. and the outfit… Stretch wasn’t ashamed to admit that when Blue had bounded over to him in the full puppy get up he had immediately popped a boner. There was just something about the leather harness with straps in all the right places over Blue’s chest that really did it for him. That and the leash he currently had in his spare hand that gave him some control over the other’s actions.

“found something you like there puppy?” Stretch asked as Blue became a little braver with his actions.

Blue nuzzled him further, making Stretch hiss through his teeth. They had agreed beforehand Blue was only to speak if there was something he didn’t like, and Stretch found the whole dynamic between them was turning him on more than he expected. The little nudges against his swollen cock became more insistent prompting Stretch to stub out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray. This little puppy deserved his full attention.

“you’re a good boy baby blue-” Stretch praised while stroking his phalanges against Blue’s pseudo ears before resting a hand on the waistband of his own shorts “- how about you show me some tricks, hey?”

Stretch pushed his shorts down slowly, enjoying watching the expression on his brother’s face as his cock sprang free. Stretch enjoyed pulling on the leash until Blue’s face was back near his crotch and he would have sworn he saw the magic tail actually wag as Blue opened his mouth. Blue’s movements were enthusiastic and a little frantic, just like an excitable puppy. Stretch would have kicked himself for not noticing that comparison sooner if his brother’s mouth didn’t feel so goddamn good. He moved his hands to rest on top of the smaller skeleton’s skull to encourage his puppy’s movements. Stretch watched as his brother’s eye lights rolled into hearts from the slightly harsher treatment, clearly enjoying this just as much as he was.

After a few minutes of the guided movement Blue was starting to whine and scoot himself even closer. For a moment Stretch thought his brother wanted to stop but then he noticed the strong blue glow coming from between his legs. The harness didn’t do anything to cover Blue’s crotch and Stretch felt his own mouth dry up upon seeing the other skeleton’s leaking cock mere inches from where his leg was resting. Stretch extended it forward, feeling rather than hearing Blue’s moan when his foot came into contact with the other’s length. A wicked idea flashed through the older skeletons mind, their little game was about to get even more interesting…

“ah- what’s this little puppy?” Stretch rubbed the top of his shoe against the bulge in his brother’s pants, making him moan around his cock again “mmm, will you be a good dog and hump your master’s leg? i really wanna see you make yourself cum, fuck”

Blue didn’t even need to pull off him to reposition himself on his brother’s leg and start rutting his cock against it. Stretch moaned loudly at the filthy display, he was really enjoying this new side of his brother. With the way Blue was looking up at him with lust filled sockets he knew neither of them were going to last too long now, he just needed to take control and bring them both over the edge. Stretch tightened his grip on the leash with one hand almost to the point of choking while he increased Blue’s movements with his other. Before he got lost in the pleasure of having his baby bro’s formed throat tighten around him, Stretch double checked that his brother was still enjoying this.

Blue’s expression was absolutely debauched, drool and some of Stretch’s own magic was smeared all over his face. He sucked greedily with his eye lights sparkling, and a quick glance downwards showed the cock humping his leg was already jerking with the beginning of a climax. Stretch couldn’t hold back any more shouting his brothers name as he came hard in his mouth. Blue followed immediately after, the amount of cum that spurted out of his cock was sure to leave a stain on Stretch’s pants but he didn’t care. Not with Blue’s cries and growls still echoing around his head. Stretch had all but collapsed in the chair when he came and was about to lean back up to praise his brother when he felt suckling on his over-sensitive cock.

It seemed like his new puppy wasn’t done with their treat just yet.


	12. Grillcest-(UtxUs Grillby) tags in summery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @SesuRescue  
> Grillcest- UtxUs Grillby.  
> Tags: Masochism, Suit kink, Gags, Semi-public sex, Stuff that would be dangerous irl but works with fire cause of… reasons, A lot of sexual tension, Slight D/s.  
> Now has incredible fanart by [lunasstash](https://lunasstash.tumblr.com/post/176963876025/felt-like-drawing-these-two-cause-yeah-i-read-a)

Despite being a fire elemental, Grillby prided himself on being a pretty calm monster.

Until today.

Working in a bar he was used to all kinds of abhorrent behaviour, and he considered himself a open minded guy. But as he watched his doppelgänger swan around the like he owned the place Grillby could feel his core starting to boil. Swirlby was loud, blunt and was currently flirting with at least half of the guests in the bar. Grillby knew exactly why the other element’s behaviour got under his flames so much. It was like holding up a mirror to the most secret parts of himself and then broadcasting it to the world. In some ways he was envious, Swirlby just seemed so carefree and looked like he was having a lot of fun. But he was out of control, he needed to be reigned on before…. Before Grillby did something really stupid.

Grillby placed the glass he was cleaning back onto the bar, quietly asking the Muffet from Swirlby’s universe of she could hold down the fort for a while. He felt bad, this whole inter-universe event had been his idea, but she gave him a knowing smile before wishing him luck. Grillby could feel his flames flickering erratically as he approached where Swirlby was currently fawning over the skeleton brothers. _His_ skeleton brothers. Grillby didn’t know what kind of relationship Swirlby had with the brothers of his universe, but there was no way he was going to stand idly by. Swirlby shouldn’t be flirting with them, if anything he needed a strong hand to calm him down and teach him a lesson. … _Wait, where did that come from?_

“Oh Grillby! So nice of you to join us~” Swirlby’s flames flickered excitedly, jolting Grillby out of his thoughts.

He hadn’t realised he’d come up so close behind the other elemental, it seemed he might have been drinking a little more than he intended to. Grillby straightened himself up and cleared his throat in a way that made his flames crackle. Swirlby’s grin only grew further as he leaned back into Grillby so he could drop his voice into a more intimate tone. It was necessary in the crowded bar, but something about having the other flame elemental so close felt dangerous. 

“Sans was just telling me some rather amusing tales regarding some ‘after hours’ activities~” Swirlby teased, making Grillby flick his eyes towards the skeleton but he was already caught up in another conversation “Don’t pull that face Grillby~ I’m just surprised you had it in you, I guess we’re not so~”

“…Can we talk somewhere more…private” Grillby cut him off, feeling his glasses start to steam up. He needed to be out of the crowded room so he could speak freely and not risk losing his cool so publicly. To his credit Swirlby agreed quickly and was willingly led towards fire exit by the hand. Grillby could have sworn he heard Sans crack some joke at his expense as he left, but he was far too worked up to care. He needed to have a frank talk with the fire elemental before… _before what exactly?_

Grillby realised too late he wasn’t sure why he’d even brought the fire elemental back here. It might have been the alcohol clouding his judgement, but he had just felt the irresistible urge to get Swirlby alone. But now as he turned back to face his counterpart and noticed the other’s soft blue blush some of his nerve had been lost. Grillbly tried to busy himself and quickly pulled out a few spare glasses and a bottle of alcohol. He didn’t even need to ask if Swirlby liked it before handing him a glass and knocking half of his back.

“~I appreciate the gesture sweetie, but are you going to tell me why you’ve pulled me away from the party” Swirlby winked as he placed his glass on a nearby table, making it pretty clear he knew exactly what he was doing.

“…i need you to tone the flirting down. It’s my bar, everyone is gonna start thinking that i’m-”

“Oh hush now~ there’s no way that people are gonna think i’m you~” Swirlby giggled as he cut him off before leaning in closer and running a hand up Grillby’s shirt “~for one thing i’m no way near as built, you look like you could rip out of that shirt at any moment”

Grillby knew they were made of fire but Swirlby’s touch felt white hot. When he froze the other elemental giggled again before coming closer and running a hand up his chest. Grillby felt so stupid; he’d been trying to deny his attraction all night and now he had the other alone he could barely contain that urge to take back control. There was just something about his double that crumbled all his walls, and the way Swirlby dangled himself in front of him like this just made Grillby want to pin him down and take him. Hard. But they were in public, even though Grillby knew no one would come back here it didn’t change the fact that there was a busy bar feet away.

“…Don’t” Grillby warned as Swirlby leaned in closer, almost making him lose his footing.

Swirlby didn’t pull away, instead he grabbed at Grillby’s tie to pull his face closer “~make me”

That did it. Grillby felt the last of his logical mind shut down as he crashed their mouths together, easily dominating the kiss. Swirlby was more that receptive, his flames sparking excitedly as he got what he wanted. Grillby no longer cared they were in public, hell everyone probably knew exactly what he was doing already. His only focus now was teaching his double that he was not a monster to be played with. He picked Swirlby up easily to put him down on the nearby table, already eager to take this further. In his haste to place the other down he had spilled one of their drinks, and some of the liquid spilled onto Swirlby’s flames.

Knowing that contact with the liquid could be painful Grillby was instantly flooded with regret and embarrassment that he had fucked up. Until he heard the low moan crackling from Swirlby’s mouth and the heavy blue blush that accompanied it. _He was…into this to?_ Grillby felt his own face glowing in arousal as a smile crept onto his face. This was something Grillby had experience in, and suddenly their encounter became all the more appealing. He made quick work of pulling open his counterparts shirt and opening his pants. He left the bow tie fastened though, there was just something so endearing about it even if it’s owner currently looked like sin. Swirlby was panting heavily, his glasses resting crookedly on his face as he laid out on the table. Grillby felt his flames crackle excitedly around him as he reached for the bottle of alcohol, enjoying how Swirlby started to whimper softly when he realised what was about to happen.

Grillby was grateful the bottle already had a spout attachment on, it meant he could control the steady trickle of liquid onto his double’s chest. Swirlby was just as loud as he expected, moaning and cursing loudly as each drop was engulfed by his flames. Grillby was already semi-hard from their heated kiss, but just hearing the other elemental cry out like this was making his cock throb painfully in his pants. A few more minutes of careful teasing was all it took to wipe that smug look of Swirlby’s face and turn him into a begging, shivering mess.

“Oh fuck! That feels so incredible~ I can’t stand it! Grillby fuck me pleaseee~”

Grillby smirked. This was more like it. He worked the other’s suit pants off further, not even batting an eye at his double’s lack of underwear. In fact he would have been surprised if he found something other than the soft curve of flames that he was quick to start kneading. Swirlby was howling now, appreciative of his every touch as Grillby quickly found the tight ring of magic he would soon be ploughing into.

His fingers were taken easily, but grillby was never one to skimp on preparation. He leaned his head down as he worked his fingers into Swirlby, lapping up the residue of the alcohol and making his partner scream. Grillby used his free hand to unzip his own pants, and give his length a few firm strokes. He knew this wasn’t going to last long, not with how pent up he was and how loud Swirlby was being. Grillby had long stopped caring who heard them but that didn’t stop the idea of gagging his new lover being any less appealing. With a whine from swirlby he disconnected himself long enough to loosen his tie so he could bind it around the other’s mouth. Swirlby didn’t even seem to mind, his eyes almost disappearing in his flames as Grillby secured the gag. The other elemental even had the cheek to push his ass up against Grillby’s now freed cock, causing them both to moan.

Satisfied with the gag, Grillby pulled back just far enough to start pushing his cock into his double. Swirlby had moved upwards slightly so he could wrap his arms and legs around Grillby for leverage, making him hilt pretty deeply on the first thrust. Grillby cursed under his breath, the tight heat almost being too much. He set up a frantic pace, chasing his own pleasure as Swirlby cried out around the makeshift gag. Grillby was already close so he slipped a hand between them to wrap around the other elemental’s cock as he rocked into him frantically. The organ felt somewhat familiar in his hand, and he took great pleasure in throwing Swirlby over the edge with a muffled shout.

A few thrusts later and Grillby was cumming hard inside Swirlby’s ass, the molten cum painting his insides before being engulfed in his flames. They lay there panting for a few more minutes, after Grillby removed the gag out of Swirlby’s mouth to give him a surprisingly affectionate kiss. As much as he hated to admit it, Grillby couldn’t deny he was insanely attracted to his double, and their frantic coupling had only made him fall a little further. Soon he felt the pleased rumbling of the other’s chest turn into laughter and he had to draw back to give Swirlby a puzzled look.  
“~Sorry, i’m not laughing at you dearie~that was wonderful” Swirlby said before placing another peck on his lips.

“It’s just that Sans owes me a drink~”


	13. Edgeberry- Giftmas suggestive drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Just a quick,short-ish Edgeberry drabble for the holidays cause i LOVE this kinda cliche xmas stuff. Terribly self indulgent, no real warnings bar it being heavily suggestive in places XD

Blue let out a shaky breath as he unpacked the last of the decorations. The tree was ready in the centre of the room, but he didn’t want to start until Edge returned from the bathroom. The usually cheerful skeleton took the time to take a few calming breaths as he buzzed with nervous energy. Under usual circumstances he would _never_ allow himself become so flustered… but he had really dug himself into a hole today.

He had only been half serious when he mentioned decorating the tree in costume- and he never thought edge would actually agree to wearing one. It had been wishful thinking on his part, he’d seen the ‘sexy santa outfit’ on sale a few days ago and grabbed it as well as his own Santa suit. He tried to rationalise the impulse buy with telling himself he could give it to his brother. Stretch was ‘sort of dating’ Red now, so it didn’t need to go to waste. But it had been a few days and he hadn’t even tried to mention it. It was kind of hard to give something up when all he could think about was how nice to soft material would compliment a certain someone’s deep red magic…

So when he and Edge had been left alone to decorate the tree together Blue had made a throwaway comment about dressing up while doing it. As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted it; Blue knew he was bad at hiding his feelings for the other skeleton, but this was a step too far. He had expected his brother’s counterpart to laugh in his face, but instead he simply asked Blue what costumes he had in mind. Part of him felt bad about misleading his sort-of friend, but Blue wasn’t really thinking with his head when he went to retrieve the skimpy outfit. If Edge had any reservations about wearing the costume it didn’t show, his face didn’t even change when he left the room to try it on.

And now Blue was stuck in a sort of limbo as he waited to see if the fantasy that had been plaguing him for days would come true.

Edge was taking his time, probably because he was trying to summon his ecto- body to fill out the costume originally meant for a human. Blue had seen flashes of Edge’s body before but never in something so revealing, he could practically feel his soul thumping in his chest over the mental image alone. Blue hadn’t meant to summon his own body while he was throwing on the suit he bought for himself, but just thinking about how amazing Edge was going to look was driving him crazy. He would just have to hope the pants were baggy enough to hide any embarrassing reactions he might have over seeing his crush so-

Blue didn’t have time to finish his thought as he heard the bathroom door open and Edge walking into the living room. The red plush fabric complimented Edge perfectly, just as Blue had suspected, but he had to remind himself to close his jaw as he gave the taller skeleton the once over. The dress hugged every single curve and swell of the supple flesh; either Edge had filled himself out to fit the dress or Blue had managed to guess his size perfectly. With how much Blue stared at his brother’s double he guessed it was probably the latter. Edge had decided to keep his usual boots on but they seemed to make the outfit even more risque as they contrasted to the black stockings that came with the set. Edge looked incredible, and the little twirl the taller skeleton gave demonstrated he knew how good he looked too.

“Wowie Edge You-” Blue Paused before clearing his throat, his voice had come out a lot lower than he intended it too, almost giving away the millions of lewd thoughts he was currently having. “Um- It Looks Really Good On You.”

For the first time that day Blue caught the change in expression in Edge’s face; a sweet smile formed across his face but only for a moment before changing back to the usual smug expression. It may have been a small change, but the blush that peppered his cheekbones didn’t fade as quickly.

“Of Course It Does! Red IS My Colour You Know! What Do We Do Now?”

The question snapped Blue out of his little trance as he turned to face the decorations, eager to do anything that would distract him from the now throbbing magic in his pants. He Started to explain his plan of attack for decorating the tree and Edge seemed more than happy to follow his lead. They started with the lights and then the tinsel, working in relative silence like a well oiled machine. Blue’s magic may have calmed down slightly from the familiarity, but he was finding it very hard to ignore the ache in his chest over how nice it felt to be working together. He knew the chemistry between them wasn’t just in his head, but he still hadn’t quite got over the sting of when he’d asked Edge out when they first met and he’d been quickly turned down.

But things were different now, they knew each other better, and Edge was currently very scantily dressed and stood inches away from him…

Blue tried not to focus on the possibilities of what this could mean and more on the task at hand. Putting on the baubles and smaller decorations had always been his favourite thing to do, even as a baby bones, so he didn’t even have to fake his enthusiasm. Blue got so into it he didn’t even think twice about Edge going up the ladder to reach the top of the tree until he looked up and got a wonderful view up his dress. He tried to keep his cool and pass edge decorations even though he was sure all the magic in his body had decided to travel towards his crotch. Even when his sockets slipped shut in an effort to calm down, the image of a tiny lace thong and bare ecto-flesh was burned into his mind.

Edge was able to tell something was up despite Blue’s best efforts, jumping down the ladder with a concerned look on his face. At least Blue had thought it was concern until he felt Edge invading his personal space with a barley concealed smug smile. Since he’d stepped down the ladder in a rush, Edge had ended up almost fully pressed against Blue’s front. This close Blue could feel the heat coming off the taller skeleton as face was mere inches away from the other’s chest. If he was a bolder skeleton Blue would have eagerly closed the tiny gap between them and given Edge something else to press against. But he just let his eyes travel sheepishly upwards as he felt his whole skull flushing.

“Are You Feeling Ok Blue?” Edge asked with a voice smoother than silk, clearly enjoying the upper hand he had over the other skeleton practically shaking with the effort of holding back “Such A Shame, I Really Need To Thank You For The Costume… And I Brought You Something Too”

Blue took in a steady breath, realising that here Edge was trying to be nice for once and he was just being a total creep in return. This wouldn’t do. “No, I’m Fine Sorry- What Is It That You Brought?”

A genuine smile flashed on Edge’s face again before he turned to bend down and retrieve something from his bag. Blue averted his gaze, not trusting his urges to look up that again. It wasn’t Edge’s fault, it was his. The other skeleton probably didn’t realise how short it was, he definitely wasn’t doing this on purpose… _right?_

Edge turned back around to face him, not even trying to hide his smile this time as he showed Blue the sprig of mistletoe in his hand. Blue felt like there must have been steam coming off his skull as Edge came up close to him again. But then he had to remind himself that this was Edge’s first proper Giftmas and he probably had no idea that the item bared any significance other than a festive ornament. Blue definitely didn’t lick his teeth quickly as he thought thinking about kissing Edge before he tried to explain what the item actually was.

“Aw Jeez, Th-That’s Mistletoe- And You Hang It-”

“Don’t Worry Blue” Edge trailed a finger up the front of his chest slow enough to make him shiver, before holding the mistletoe up in the air between them “This Is One Giftmas Custom I Have Taken A Real Interest In”

Blue didn’t even stop to think, all of his previous caution was thrown to the wind as he took the chance Edge literally dangled in front of him. He used one of his hands to wrap around Edge’s cervical vertebrae and pull him down hard, literally pouring all of his pent up feelings into the kiss. For a moment Blue worried he’d gone too far but then he felt the wet swipe of the other’s tongue across his teeth and the needy whimper that accompanied it. Blue pressed their bodies together harshly as he deepened the kiss, letting Edge _feel_ how much he wanted this. It didn’t take long for them to be a mess of moans as their first kiss became heated, clearly Blue wasn’t the only one feeling the effects of the mounting tension.

“So Does This Work If I Put It Anywhere Else?” Edge teased breathlessly when they had to draw back for air, chuckling slightly when he saw Blue cock his head to the side.

“Well I Could Kneel Down And Hang It Off Your-”

“hey bro how is the tree- wait what the fuck are you wearing?” Stretch burst through the front door, pretty much catching them in the act as both Blue and Edge blushed furiously. He cottoned on pretty quickly, giving Edge’s outfit a quick once over before shooting him a sly smile “am i going to have to give you the talk about taking advantage of my brother fuckfell?”

“I Could Give You The Same Talk SwapShit” Edge retorted, quickly re-adjusting his outfit self consciously. Blue was pretty sure they both wanted the ground to swallow them whole.

Stretch backed up with his hands in the air, clearly not wanting to go down that road as he shot a quick glance to Red. Blue’s double either didn’t notice or was too far gone laughing to care as he leant on the couch for support.

“oh my god boss, this is priceless. i didn’t think berry had it in him, holy shit”

Edge grumbled before grabbing Blue’s hand and heading towards the smaller skeleton’s bedroom. Blue vaguely heard a few wolf whistles coming from living room as they ascended the stairs but he paid them no mind. His brain had finally caught up with what Edge had been saying and the jeering was long forgotten by the time they reached his room. Blue Slammed the door behind them, pushing Edge up against it and quickly reattaching their mouths. Any protests died in the kiss with Edge quickly turning back into a whimpering mess in seconds. The other two skeletons might have been able to hear them, but Blue no longer cared. He had waited too long for this, and Edge in this outfit was just the cherry on a delicious cake. Blue pulled back with an uncharacteristic smirk, chuckling when he felt Edge shiver.

“I Believe You Mentioned Something About Getting On Your Knees Edge”


	14. Happy New Year! (multiple pairings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> currently doing a drabble event on my tumblr, will be uploading the results here soon but wanted to put my new year one up on the right day!  
> sfw drabble, multiple forms of fontcest   
> happy new year guys! thanks for reading my stuff <333

**10**

It was just a strange human tradition he could do this.

**9**

Everyone else was coupled, or in some cases just a tangle of limbs- if anyone questioned him he could easily make his excuses. This was the perfect moment.

**8**

And if he pulled it off…maybe they wouldn’t have to face the world alone any more.

**7**

He stole a few more nervous glances around the room, one last check that everyone would be too wrapped in each other to take any notice of him and his brother.

**6**

Blue, Stretch, Edge and Red were all hunched together under a large blanket. It was hard to tell where one skeleton ended and another began with how close they all were, cooing and caressing each other happily. It was almost too much. He tried to ignore the envious feeling over their collective happiness. They all had each other and he couldn’t even pluck up the courage to make a move on the one skeleton his whole world revolved around.

**5**

But that was about to change.

**4**

Black and Slim were sat further apart from the group. They were a pair that cared little for customs, something he could relate to usually. With the way Black had his tongue currently shoved in his submissive’s mouth it seemed that they had grown tired of waiting for the countdown. He tried to suppress a whine as he thought about trading places with them. His chance was so close he could taste it.

**3**

Papyrus and Sans were the furthest away, currently making sure that all the fireworks were ready to be set off. But even they had their hands laced together in an act of casual affection as they laughed happily.

**2**

He decided to copy the gesture, extending a shaky hand to cover his brother’s and feeling his soul pound hard when he was given an excited smile in return.

**1**

He could do this, it was too late to back out now.

**Happy new year!**

Blood turned to where his brother was sat only to find his face inches away from his own. Sugar’s smile was wider that he’d ever seen it, all his self conscious worries forgotten in this pure moment of joy. All of Blood’s worries were forgotten as he closed the gap between them. Kissing Sugar didn’t feel forced or something he’d been planning all night any more, it just felt right. Even more so when the other skeleton melted and placed a hand over his.

The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity, but in reality it was only seconds before the sound of fireworks broke them apart. Blood knew how much his brother had been looking forward to seeing them so he wasn’t offended that his surprise kiss was cut short. Which made it even more surprising when he felt Sugar practically leap into his lap to pull him into a tight embrace.  
Sugar leaned his head up so he could watch as the night sky filled with wonder, nestling into to Blood’s lap like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Blood was content to watch the show in its entirety, but after about a minute he felt long fingers start to pull on his shirt. He looked up at Sugar who was fidgeting nervously before he leaned in so his face was about an inch away from Blood’s again. Sugar’s eyes were darting around nervously as he battled with closing the gap for another kiss. Blood recognised that look immediately, having battled with those feelings himself for years. He didn’t hesitate in bringing their teeth together this time, he wanted Sugar to have no doubt in his mind that Blood wanted this more than anything in the world.

The magic of the new year may have started it all, but it had given Blood the confidence to finally put the past behind them and start anew. Together.


	15. Fellswapcest- "“it’s fine! You’ve seen me naked before!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of the 500 follower celebration prompts!   
> Pairing:Fellswapcest  
> tags: Teasing, mutual pining, exhibitionism, start of a bdsm dynamic (lightly referenced)

The worn down leather of the couch was starting to gain another large rip as Black used every inch of willpower not to jump his brother’s bones. He had been enjoying the game they had been playing over the last few days…but this was getting ridiculous.

Black had been raised in a harsh environment and taught to never show his emotions, but his older brother seemed intent on pushing his limits today. There had been an unspoken agreement between them for years about their mutual attraction; a sort of ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’. It worked; even if it lead to a lot of lonely nights, missing clothing, and whimpers through thin walls. It had to work. They couldn’t act on their lust for each other, it wasn’t safe to show any exploitable weaknesses when they were so low on the pecking order.

But that no longer applied now that Black was head of the royal guard.

The changes in his brother’s behaviour started almost immediately. Slim started to care less about closing his door at night, sometimes purposely leaving it wide open when he went to bed early. The soft whimpers turned into moans of Black’s name, and he found himself hoovering at his own door with a raging hard on. Then Slim’s affection started to linger, his clothes were getting tighter, he’d even crawled into the wrong bed one night ‘by mistake’.

Black knew just what his brother was doing, no one would even dare disturb them now he held such a high rank. They could get away with _anything_ they wanted to. So why did Black still feel like he had to hold back from claiming what was his?

Slim’s movements in front of him pulled him back to the present- the small sliver of ecto-flesh that had been on display from the too short top was growing by the second. It took Black a second to realise his brother was stripping off, and another to snap him out of the trance of watching the flexing of a taught, orange back. This was a step too far, Black needed to put a stop to such reckless behaviour before his own magic started reacting to the idea of running his tongue along his brother’s-

“What The Fuck Are You Doing”

“i’m just changing” Slim turned with a sly grin, waving the small pair of shorts that he’d got from god knows where in Black’s face “it’s fine! you’ve seen me naked before!”

“You’re Leaving Yourself Open To Attack” Black mumbled, with only half the venom of his previous statement. Not only was he being treated to the sight of his brother’s bare chest he could have sworn he could make out the beginnings of breasts. Like Slim was purposefully experimenting in changing his ecto-body into something he knew would tempt Black even further. Black just had to hope his own shorts were dark enough to conceal his growing bulge.

Slim seemed to ponder this for a moment before turning back around and presenting his rear as he stripped himself of the tight black pants he’d been wearing previously. Black had to bite his newly formed tongue when he realised his brother had ‘forgotten’ to wear underwear. It was the flash of a perfectly plump pussy between Slim’s legs that almost had him growling in need though. But this display was over almost as soon as it began with Slim quickly pulling the shorts over his pert ass with a cheeky wiggle.

“no one would dare attack me, not with you around” Slim teased in a sing song voice before gathering up his clothing to take down the laundry.

Leaving Black painfully hard with shreds of leather in his hand.

This had to stop. But Black couldn’t just give in and beg his brother to let him pound him into every available surface. Slim was misbehaving, and there was no way in hell Black was going to let him get away with such disrespect for his authority. If Black wanted this to be more than a quick fuck to blow off steam, he needed to plan his next move carefully so they would start their relationship correctly. Slim was reckless; he needed to learn that Black was the one in charge and that he had the upper hand. A wicked smile started to form on Black’s features as the answer to all of his problems became obvious.

There was only one way to win; Black needed to beat his brother at his own game.

Black stood from his position on the couch, quickly ridding himself of every scrap of clothing. He hissed through his teeth as his painfully hard cock was finally freed from it’s confines but didn’t waste time in providing himself any further relief. What was the point when he had such a willing cocksleave in the next room. Black shouted his brother’s name as he sat back down on the couch, legs opened wide so he could show off every inch of his sculpted body. He would have been lying if he said he didn’t feel his cock bounce upwards when Slim walked into the room, but if his brother’s face was anything to go by his plan was a success. Black chuckled darkly as he sat on full display, immensely pleased as he watched his brother struggle.

“What’s The Matter? You’ve Seen Me Naked Before…” Black teased, opening his legs further as he brought a hand to wrap around his erection. Slim couldn’t contain his needy whine as he watched Black give himself a singular stroke and lick his tongue slowly over his teeth.

“On Your Knees. Crawl To Me. I’m Going To Teach You A Lesson You Won’t Forget”


	16. Uf Sansby- “You’re shivering, come here”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Underfell Sansby  
> Warnings: M rating, first kiss, groping.

Holy fuck it was cold.

Snowdin forest was always below freezing, but these early morning patrols Red’s brother had put him on always felt like they were going to be the death of him. With everyone else in town asleep or hiding the cold winds hit him harder, blowing around his loose clothing until it felt like his soul was being encased in ice. At least no one was around to see him suffer as he trudged through the snow.

At least that was how it was meant to be.

A brief flickering from the tree line caught Red’s attention, alerting him to the fact he was no longer alone. Adrenaline from his magic responding to a threat almost started to warm him up until his mind recognised the hue of soft flames coming towards him. Relief washed over him before embarrassment took hold; he had been so distracted by the cold he had almost tried to attack his friend.  
Red realised that the term ‘friend’ wasn’t quite right: not when the sight of the fire elemental's soft smirk was starting to thaw his soul.

“what the hell are ya doing out here grillbz? aint ya got better things to do other than creepin’ around the woods?” Red walked towards where Grillby was stood in a small clearing, hoping if he kept moving it would hide the rattling in his bones. 

“…Sometimes I like to take a walk when everyone else is asleep. It’s my one vice, a few moments of silence away from the bar.”

Grillby’s face softened as he spoke, his violet flames morphing his features to a look of peace. Red felt himself actually fucking swoon at the display; he rarely saw the bartender alone and this change from his usual brash personality had him smitten. Red was trying to hide the chatter of his teeth but he’d been too distracted and now Grillby’s face was morphing back into his trademark smirk.  
“…Does that amuse you?”

_shit._ Grillby had mistaken his shivering for badly concealed laughter. “y-ya didn’t seem the type is all”

“… Sans.” Grillby cut him off by moving a little closer, and kneeling down with his arms outstretched “You’re shivering-come here”

Red had almost let out a needy whine, being in Grillby’s arms was something straight out of his wet dreams. As Red closed the gap between them with a soft sigh he had to remind himself that this wasn’t a romantic gesture. Grillby was a comforting source of heat, and he was freezing. It was just one ‘friend’ helping the other in there time of need.

At least that’s what he thought before Grillby started running his hands all over Red’s body.

Red had fantasies about these flames flickering over his bones more than he’d care to admit, but he never expected it to feel so fucking good. His shivers were replaced with trembling as he arched into Grillby’s touch, little moans escaping his mouth despite his efforts to keep quiet. Grillby didn’t seem to mind, the flames that made up his eyes were hazy as he touched every inch of available bone. Red even let his eyes slip shut when Grillby’s flames started to inch up his shirt, seeking out and lacing around his ribcage, looming closer and closer to his thumping soul. 

Grillby’s breath was hot and heavy when he finally drew back slightly from the quivering skeleton, waiting it seemed for permission to continue. Red didn’t even care that he might have misread the situation when he pulled Grillby down into a harsh kiss. He took advantage of Grillby’s surprise by thrusting his tongue into the other’s flames with a moan, his soul flipping in his ribcage when he heard flames crackle in response.

Some may have called him eager, but he had waited far too long to find out what fire tasted like.


	17. Honeyvenom- “What do you mean you’ve never tried eggnog?!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festive(ish) honeyvenom story that's a little longer ;)
> 
> tags: Drinking, public sex, fingering over clothing, dirty talk.

“what do you mean you’ve never tried eggnog?!” Stretch teased as his brother’s copy struggled to hide his growing purple blush.

The multiverse Christmas party had been Blue’s idea, and while Stretch had originally been dreading entertaining their darker counterparts. But now as he starting fixing both him and Black a _strong_ drink he couldn’t help crack a smile as he realised he would finally have an opportunity to one up the sexy asshole. His crush on Black was a closely guarded secret to everyone else, but the edgy skeleton had figured it out months ago. And took great pleasure in exploiting it at every given opportunity. Black was an aggressive flirt, he knew just how to press Stretch’s buttons, but found great joy in leading him on only to laugh at how flustered he’d get.

Stretch would describe Black’s talent as leaving him high and dry…but there was nothing dry about his body’s reaction to the smug douchebag. Even now as he was putting the finishing touches to their drinks he could feel Black’s intense gaze fixed on only him, and his body had decided that it was enough to make his panties damp. At least he’d remembered to put a pair on today, he really didn’t think going commando with how turned on Black made him was a wise decision in front of so many people. As he passed Black’s drink back to him their fingers lingered together for just a moment longer than usual. Stretch could feel his face turning orange, his freckles were probably shining like beacons due to the increase in magic, which only made the problem worse. He realised that a change of underwear would be advisable before the party ended. 

“Cheers” Black clinked their before knocking most of his drink back with a complete poker face, but even he couldn’t hide the shiver that followed.

Stretch just took a sip of his own drink to hide his smile. He knew it was only a matter of time before the spirit started to work it’s magic and he could finally knock Black down a couple of pegs.  
The party passed relatively uneventfully at first. Black either had an incredible poker face or his tolerance for the boozy treat was higher than Stretch anticipated. There were little things he noticed though; Black seemed a lot less on edge, and he was a little more talkative with everyone than usual. Stretch was starting to like this version of the usually cold skeleton, but he did keep topping up the others drink on principle. Black might not have been flirting with him as relentlessly as before, but he would occasionally shoot Stretch a knowing grin or just happen to roll his hips as he walked in front of him to keep his attention. It was no secret Stretch was an ass guy, and Black just happened to have the tightest bubble butt of everyone in attendance. It was when Black started to stumble around that people cottoned on to how much he had been drinking. Stretch had to volunteer to help the tipsy skeleton to the couch lest he face the wrath of Blue for trying to get one of their guests drunk.

As Stretch lead the shorter, yet surprisingly heavy, skeleton to the couch he couldn’t help feel a little disappointed. Bar his slurred speech and uncoordinated movements Black was hardly an embarrassing drunk. He didn’t even make a scene when Stretch sat him down and started to lay a blanket over him, something he never would have agreed to sober. Black ended up leaning against him for support and with the blanket over him he looked almost sweet. So much so that when Stretch got up to leave and an arm wrapped around him firmly to stop him he thought it was kind of endearing. He even folded out the blanket properly over them both and prepared himself to spend the rest of the party in a sort-of embrace with his sort-of friend. A small voice in his head told him to enjoy it, it was probably the one time he’d actually have a chance to indulge in the physical contact he craved from Black.

Black usually teased him about tale verse monsters being naive, but it was only now he was going to learn how true that really was.

Black’s movements were slow at first; he readjusted their positions so his head was buried near the base of Stretch’s skull, then he dropped the hand he had around his middle to rest on the tops of his legs. Stretch tried not to read into it, he just assumed the alcohol was starting to knock Black out and his affection was only because he was too sleepy to care. It was getting harder to control the hammering of his soul with the hot breath tickling his vertebrae and surprisingly warm fingers grazing over his formed thighs. Stretch had to bite his tongue to keep himself from whimpering as Black’s hand drifted a little higher and he sighed heavily.

Looking back Stretch should have realised that the movements were too coordinated to be in his sleep, but in the moment he was far too focused on trying to pretend Black’s hand wasn’t inches away from his dripping mound. Stretch had fantasised about similar moments before, and his mind was running wild with what he wanted to happen. He had even started to feel guilty about thinking about shifting his position so his sleeping friend would be touching his pussy directly. Even though Black was an asshole, Stretch felt terrible about even considering taking advantage of him like that just to get himself off.

How wrong he was.

It took another 10 agonisingly slow minutes for Stretch to become a little suspicious over Black’s wandering hands. But it was the direct press of two fingers tracing his lips over his clothes for Stretch to realise what was happening. Like pieces of a puzzle slotting into place he realised Black was definitely _not_ asleep, that the wet feeling on his neck wasn’t drool but a tongue, and that Black’s fingers were intent on rubbing his pussy through his clothing. In a room full of their closest friends. He was so surprised he gasped loudly but thankfully the music Papyrus and Blue were dancing to stopped anyone else noticing. It didn’t hide Black’s chuckle right next to his skull though, the low vibrations from being pressed together making him shiver.

“knock it off, there’s people here” Stretch’s voice was barely a whisper, but he hoped his panic was enough.

“Is That The Only Reason You Want To Stop?” Black teased, his arousal laced voice coming out like silk. Stretch could only whimper in response as Black pressed his fingers against his pussy properly, making his head spin. Black was right, he wanted this so much it was making his magic throb.

“Thought So. I Can Be Quiet, Can You?”

Despite his logically mind screaming at him that it was a terrible idea, Stretch nodded slowly. Black didn’t waste time in working him up slowly, he rubbed his fingers in firm circles over the loose fabric until Stretch’s magic started to seep through. Usually he would have been embarrassed over being so aroused but all of Stretch’s thoughts were focused on being quiet. They hadn’t drawn anyone’s attention yet, but if either of them showed any signs of what was going on it would just be a matter of time. Stretch just had to hope their matching blushes would be attributed to how much they had drank.

“It’s A Good Job The Blanket Covers Sounds, You Feel Soaking Wet- I Bet You’re Cunt Sounds Delicious Right Now” Black pushed his fingers against Stretch’s hole as he spoke, even managing to press some of the saturated fabric inside. “I Bet It Tastes Just As Good, Are You Sweet Like That Honey You Drink?”

Stretch could have screamed; Black’s fingers felt incredible and his words were sending jolts of pleasure towards his pussy over and over again. But all he could do was bite his tongue harder as he started to move his hips to meet Black’s hand. It was only now he realised he hadn’t answered Black’s question- the sensation of being fucked by his own clothing being too much to process. He tried to turn to Black to answer but his mouth went dry when he saw just how aroused the other skeleton’s face was. Stretch might have still been a little worried about all of this being another way for Black to wind him up, but the darker skeleton’s expression made it clear this was no longer a game.

“Shh, I Just Know You’ll Taste Good. And Don’t Try And Pretend Like You Haven’t Tasted Yourself Honey” Black’s grin grew wider at Stretch’s silence, the lack of answer being all he needed for confirmation “I Can’t Wait To Spend A Whole Evening Drinking You Dry”

“fuck- black i’m”

“Close Already?” Black read his mind again, increasing his speed as he leant into Stretch further “Fuck Honey, That’s Hot. You’re Making Me So Hard. Maybe I Should Move You Into My Lap So I Can Bounce You On My Cock Till You Cum Screaming My Name”

Stretch gasped loudly, looking around in a panic to make sure no one was looking in their direction. Black was right, he was so unbelievably close to cumming in his pants with a room full of people. The worst part was he couldn’t decide whether that idea mortified him or turned him on more. Black moving his thumb so he could circle his over-sensitive clit as his fingers kept pushing the fabric further into his pussy made up his mind though. He was about to cream his pants in public as the skeleton of his dreams talked about his filthiest fantasies.

“You Like That Idea? I Bet You’d Feel So Fucking Tight Around Me, But I Won’t Go Easy On You. I Want To Pound You Until You Can’t Walk.” Black was panting hard as he whispered, evidently this was more than just dirty talk.

The thought of Black’s cock straining against the front of his shorts under the blanket almost toppled Stretch over the edge, but it was what he said next that sealed the deal.

“I Want To See Your Pussy Gaping And Full Of My Cum- I Want You To Beg Me To Wreck Both Of Your Holes Until You Pass Out”

Stretch locked up, biting on his tongue hard enough to pierce the magic it was made of as his eyes rolled back in his skull. Black reacted with a string of curses under his breath as he felt Stretch tighten around his still pumping fingers. He moved his face up from where he’d been whispering and almost looked like he was going to lean in to kiss Stretch before he realised where they were.

“Holy Fuck Honey I Didn’t Think You’d Actually-” Black looked him in the eyes for the first time then, his own eye lights showing hazy purple hearts “I’m Sorry I Wasted So Much Time Teasing You. I Need You. Now. Do You Think You Can Shortcut Us Out Of Here?”

Stretch didn’t need asking twice.


	18. Fellcest- “Times up. It’s my turn now”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: fellcest  
> Tags: Bdsm dynamic, concealed relationship.

“yes boss. right away boss- i’ll be there immediately”

Red hung up his phone and quickly jumped off the bar stool to head out the door, but he didn’t miss the whispers in hushed tones as he passed the other patrons. Words like ‘whipped’,‘weak’ and ‘would be free exp if his brother didn’t protect him’ were always thrown around whenever he answered Edge’s calls. Red expected it at first sure, his obedience was so uncommon in their world he knew it would raise a few eyebrows. But Edge had been leading the Snowdin division of the royal guard for almost 2 years now, he would have thought the residents of Snowdin would have accepted them by now. Looking straight at some of their sneering faces as he left though made Red realise he was giving them far too much credit.

It was no skin off his teeth though; Red may have played the part of a snivelling sidekick well but deep down he couldn’t care less. Even the smart monsters who accepted their relationship and didn’t bat an eye at the collar he wore everyday had no idea how it really was between them. Red could feel his face twisting into a grin as he spotted his brother marching towards him fresh off his evening patrol. Edge looking intimidating in his full guard get up sure, but Red couldn’t help the way his mind started to mentally undress him. It had been a few weeks since they both had the evening off together, and Red was itching to get his baby brother home.

“Right On Time Welp” Edge grabbed his collar as he Shouted loud enough for anyone around to hear in his ‘authoritative’ voice, even if his cheeks were starting to become lightly dusted with red magic “Good Job You’re Learning, I Never Want To Have To Drag You Out Of That Grease Trap Again”

“loud and clear boss” Red compiled, but not without jerking his knee harshly between his brother’s legs.

Edge’s eyes went wide for a second before he dropped Red’s collar and immediately headed towards their home. Red followed closely behind, letting his concealed arousal start to bubble up inside him. They were nearly home, and even the most oblivious of monsters wouldn’t dare interrupt their alone time. Red chuckled to himself as he thought about what everyone probably thought went on between them behind closed doors. And how far off the mark they would be if they thought it was anything like the brother’s public life.

Red enjoyed the squeak of alarm when he slammed the door shut behind them both. But he loved the way his brother automatically sank to his knees with a whimper, arms presented behind his head in an act of true submission. Red never rushed this part; he loved undressing his brother as slow as possible, taking the time to rid him of every article of clothing that gave him power outside their four walls. He always saved the red scarf till last though, even if it got in his way the treasured gift was the last to go. It concealed Edge’s matching collar, his true identity of being just as much Red’s as Red was his.

Plus Red found it made an excellent restraining device.

As he tied his brother’s hands behind his back Red couldn’t help press his growing erection against his brother’s bare bones, revealing in the noises it pulled from him. They were so close to the end of their ritual, he just needed to utter the final phrase that changed Edge from his boss to his perfect submissive whore.

“times up, papyrus. it’s my turn now”


	19. Swapcest- “…please don’t stop”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swapcest  
> Tags: Request for dom!BB, shower sex, overstimulation, heat fic.

Stretch had never heard of a monster dusting from cumming too many times before, but then he didn’t think it was something that would ever come up in polite conversation.

With the way Blue was pounding him relentlessly against the shower wall, he was starting to seriously consider whether this was going to be the end of him.

He had initially thought nothing of it when Blue had asked him to join him in the shower after he came home from training. It wasn’t one of their usual activities but Blue was filthy from all his hard work. Stretch guessed his brother wanted to have fun, but have all of their mess cleaned away at the same time. It made sense and Stretch was more than up for it- stripping out of his clothing before he’d even got to the bathroom.

The shower started innocently enough, even if Blue was a little more handsy than usual. Stretch took his time in washing the dirt and sweat off his brother’s perfect body, something they both enjoyed immensely if the appreciative groans from Blue were anything to go by. Stretch could spend hours washing Blue’s sculpted form, and he revealed in getting to explore the full ecto-body Blue still has summoned. It was only when the musky smell of spices wasn’t washing away that he started to suspect something was different.

Originally Stretch had attributed the smell to his brother having an impromptu cooking lesson with Alphys. But the smell wasn’t disappearing with everything else. In fact it seemed to be getting stronger, lulling him into a false sense of security. Stretch had done some investigating of his own, running his hands around his brothers perfect ass until he came into contact with his cock. His hard, throbbing cock that was already leaking pre-cum. Stretch had exactly one second to react before Blue flipped their positions and threw him against the shower wall.

Which was how Stretch still found himself an hour later; his long legs shakily wrapped around his brother’s hips as he held onto his shoulders in an effort to stay upright. Blue’s strength was impressive for his stature on a normal day, but his heat-aided fever meant he was able to hold up Stretch with minimal effort. Which meant all his energy was poured into pounding him to within an inch of his life. Stretch’s pussy felt sore and puffy, but the running water soothed his extremities and the pain mixed with pleasure scratched and itch he didn’t know he had. But he had lost count of how many times Blue had made him cum, and his brother showed no signs of wanting to stop. His eyelights were hazy, and his possessive growls were enough to push Stretch to the edge again. But he needed to get Blue to stop, or at least slow down, if he wanted to be able to survive the rest of his brother’s heat.

“please bro- i’m ahh- i’m hhhaaaa” Stretch couldn’t even get his words out, tears falling down his face as his babbled from the over-stimulation.

“Paaaapyyy” Blue’s sing song voice cut through the relative silence, as if what he was doing was the most normal thing in the world “You’re Being So So Good, You Can Manage A Little Longer Right?”  
“i don’t- oh shit- i dont think i can ahhh”

“Oh?” Blue stopped his thrusts almost completely to push Stretch up against the wall enough to free one of the hands he’d been using as leverage. He immediately brought the hand between them- seeking out the hardened nub at the top of Stretch’s pussy. Blue’s smirk grew wider once he found the sensitive bundle of nerves and began circling it with a feather light touch.

“oh fuck, fuck, fuck! sans please!” Stretch’s tune changed pretty quickly, but the juxtaposition between being fucked so hard and the now silky touches were too much for his brain to comprehend. He could feel his inner walls starting to spasm around Blue, drawing his cock in deeper. But his brother was keeping him on the edge on purpose, the heat bringing out his rarely seen cruel streak.

“Please?” Blue pulled his cock almost all the way out of Stretch before sheathing himself again slowly until he bottomed out. He punctuated his words with a loud moan, as they both began to shake from the effort of keeping upright. “Please What?”

Stretch’s eyes were fixed on Blue’s face as he saw his brother try to hold back from his own climax as well. Blue was panting, moans spilling out of his mouth as he held them both on the edge of a powerful climax. Stretch felt his bones start to shake, in awe of his brother’s restraint even though he was in heat. He didn’t want to hold back any longer, not when he knew how much Blue was going to make them both scream. He wasn’t sure if it was the effects of his brother’s heat, but he needed Blue’s hot cum inside him right now.

“holy shit…please don’t stop”


	20. Kustard-“Shh! We’re going to get caught!!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kustard  
> tags: public sex, anal, hinted fellcest or spicykustard (depending on how you look at it heh), don't get caught kink.

Red greeted Doggo with a wave as he walked past his sentry station, relife washing over him when the mutt only gave him a slightly suspicious look in return. Doggo’s confusion could be written off as him wondering if he was seeing double, or if there really was currently two Sanses sat behind the wooden stand. Red didn’t want to think of the consequences if the canines sharp sense of smell had picked up on what else was happening behind the station. He would never hear the end of it if the residents of Snowdin found out his soft spoken counterpart was currently balls deep inside his ass.

As soon as Doggo was out of sight Sans started to move again, bouncing Red softly in his lap, reminding the edgier skeleton why he had agreed to this in the first place. Sans’s thick cock just felt so good buried deep inside him, and the hand around his own length was a more than welcome addition. The fact that they could get caught at any moment was driving them both mad though; it had started as a joke but Red could tell this was quickly rising to the top of his list of kinks. If his double’s growls and barley concealed moans were anything to go by, Sans was just as pleased they’d decided to try fucking in public.

“shh! we’re gonna get caught!” Red scolded with a loud whisper, though his voice lacked conviction.

Sans didn’t even slow down, just continued to rock into him slow and deep as he moved his mouth to the side of Red’s skull. “mmm sorry red, you just feel so god damn fucking-”

“And What Do We Have Here?” Edge shouted from a few feet away making both Red and Sans jump, inadvertently driving Sans’s cock deeper inside him.

Red almost moaned but managed to hide it in a series of cough as he looked up at the looming form of his brother. Edge looked pissed, and Red would have been gearing himself up to run if he wasn’t so focused on _not_ cumming right in front of his brother.

“Great. I’ve Been Blessed With Tweedle Dee And Tweedle Dumb-” Edge made sure to gesture at Red on the ‘dumb’ part, his frustration as clear as the “What Are You Two Layabouts Even Doing Together? Don’t You Have Anywhere Better To Be Sans?”

“lay of edgelord- red’s got a long shift today and i said i’d keep him company” Sans said nonchalantly, like his cock wasn’t throbbing inside Red’s ass right now “-and that i’d keep him awake”

Edge seemed to consider this for a second, his eyes narrowing as he scrutinised them both thoroughly before adding “I Guess You’re Right, I Did Come Here To Wake Red Up. But If I Can Trust You Two To Keep Each Other Occupied I Won’t Bother Coming Here Again Tonight”

Edge turned tail and marched back in the opposite direction causing both of them to sigh in relief. Sans didn’t wait until Edge was gone to start moving again, much to Red’s wide eyed horror. He was already close but Sans’s cock was pressing him just right and the thrill was making them both shake with excitement. Red was pretty sure he’d never been so turned on and was about to beg Sans to let him cum when they were rudely interrupted… again.

“Oh And Sans?” Edge yelled over his shoulder just before he was out of earshot, making them both freeze again and Red have to bite down on his hand to keep himself from busting a nut right there.

Sans groaned, the effort of holding back finally getting to him as he gave a strained reply “mm yep?”

“You Should Bite Red’s Vertebrae If You’re Trying To Get Him To Cum”


	21. Edgepuff-  A:“You look nervous” B:“W-well i was wondering if we could try…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Edgepuff  
> Tags: switching, power bottoming.

Something was definitely different about his edgey copy today, but Papyrus just couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong. Edge appearing in his bedroom late at night was nothing new; they both didn’t sleep much and it suited them both to keep their relationship discreet while it was still in its early stages. If either of their brothers had figured it out, or heard Papyrus’s pitiful attempts to keep quiet when Edge visited him, they weren’t saying a word.

But tonight felt very different. Edge didn’t beat around the bush with his night-time visits, and he would usually have stripped Papyrus and have him whimpering for more by now. But after half and hour they were still just kissing.While Edge was an excellent kisser just like himself- he could feel the anxious energy coming off his partner in waves. Papyrus prided himself in making sure any of his partners were 100% comfortable when they were with him at all times. He may have only had experience in theory prior to tonight, but he was determined to find out what was bothering his double. Even if he was starting to get the jitters himself.

“You Look Nervous” Papyrus offered as he pulled back from the kiss, hoping that he hadn’t stuck his foot in it as he often did.

“W-well” Edge turned bright red when a voice barely resembling his usual commanding tone fell out his mouth.

Papyrus was patient though, he knew it took a lot for Edge to open up. He hoped that the soothing circles he was making on Edge’s ulna was reassuring enough for the moment.

“I Was Wondering If We Could Try… Something Different”

Edge paused for Papyrus’s reaction, as if anticipating rejection. Papyrus was quick to reassure him leaning up for another quick kiss before whispering “Tell Me What You Want Edge”

“Ca- Can You Form A Cock For Me Papyrus?”

Papyrus was surprised by the request but he tried not to let it show as he concentrated his magic to form something different to his norm. While Papyrus would happily take on either role with the other skeleton, he never would have Edge would be willing to bottom for anyone. He was touched by the amount of trust his counterpart was putting in him right now. Papyrus let himself be lead towards the bed, followed the instructions to lie on his back and didn’t protest when Edge started securing his hands to the headboard with his scarf. Being Edge’s datemate meant Papyrus wasn’t new to being tied up, but he was wondering how it was going to work with Edge bottoming tonight.

Papyrus watched his double strip them both of the remainder of their clothing and straddle his hips, giving Papyrus an incredible view of a dripping red pussy on top of him. As Edge lightly rocked his lips on top of his twitching length Papyrus realised the other skeleton knew exactly what he was doing. Even as a bottom, Edge still managed to have the upper hand.

“Our Usual Safeword Still Stands” Edge reassured slightly breathlessly as the head of Papyrus’s cock caught on his clit “Do You Trust Me?”

Papyrus whined with need before nodding furiously. This was all so new, so different to what they usually did and he was eager to experience being inside Edge as soon as possible. Trademark smirk still on his features Edge began sinking down onto Papyrus’s cock, making the bound skeleton’s eyes roll in his skull. Edge felt hot, wet and unbelievably tight. Papyrus couldn’t help wondering if he was the first to take his counterpart this way considering how tightly Edge’s inner walls were clinging onto his length.

Edge showed no signs of discomfort though, quickly setting up a rough pace that had Papyrus seeing stars. He struggled against the scarf binding his hands, wanting nothing more than to grab onto his lover and help bounce Edge on his lap. It had only been a few minutes but he was getting close already, moans spilling out of his mouth freely as he tried to keep up. But then something amazing happened. Edge threw his head back and started to moan wantonly as he drove himself down harder on Papyrus’s cock. He’d heard Edge moan before, but as Papyrus watched his double fall apart while bringing them both to climax he couldn’t ignore the heavy beating of his soul. He realised was falling in love with the beautiful creature on top of him, and he never wanted to let him go.


	22. Storyshift Fontcest- “i love it! Im gonna try it on right now!!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Storyshift fontcest  
> Tags: dry humping, groping, semi-public, outfit kink.

Sans knew it was against tradition to open Giftmas presents early, but he guessed that being king allowed a little bending of the rules sometimes. It wasn’t even really for his benefit, Papyrus was practically bursting with excitement ever since he received a well wrapped parcel from the royal seamstress earlier that week. Sans pretended like he had no idea where the parcel was from of course, but honestly he was so touched that his brother had gone to such lengths for him. Papyrus had such a gentle heart and had been his rock during his sudden accession to the throne earlier that year- if anything it should have been Sans spoiling him. But Papyrus’s present was still being made and they had a rare evening alone together… Sans guessed no one would mind if he opened his present early.

Papyrus beamed with pride as he presented Sans with the well wrapped parcel as they sat next to the tree in the throne room. Sans made a show of shaking the surprisingly heavy parcel, but even he was surprised when he finally removed the wrapping. Sans had expected pyjamas or something for the upcoming end of year ball. He never would have expected Papyrus to present him with something so _magnificent._ The package contained robes more than adequate for any royal functions he needed to attend, the long and flowing material bearing an intricate design that included the royal crest. They seemed huge in his hands but Sans had no doubt that Papyrus had got the right size. The garment itself was lavish enough to make him feel like the kings in stories they had grown up on, and for a few moments he was completely speechless. 

“Paps…i love it” Sans said with tears in his eyes as Papyrus clapped his hands excitedly “In fact i’m gonna try it on right now, will you give me a hand?”

It took a little while to get the garment to sit right, but with patience and Papyrus’s more than enthusiastic help Sans managed to get the robes on. Sans couldn’t help notice the confidence boost they gave him as he practised walking with the added weight. In his opinion they looked amazing, a testament to both the royal seamstress and Papyrus’s tastes. Plus this was the first time since his coronation that he actually _felt_ like a king.

“What do you think?” Sans asked once he’d finished twirling and strutting around, eager for his brother’s approval above everything else. 

“Great! I mean yes! I um-” Papyrus speech was disjointed and his face flushed, both of which peaked Sans’s interest “You look good, very nice! It su-suits you!”

The penny started to drop for Sans as he walked over to where his brother was stood against the wall. He knew that look, and he also knew he was going to have to put in a little bit of work to get a confession out of the seemingly innocent prince. Not that Sans minded, he loved teasing Papyrus and he really wanted to find out what about this situation was such a turn on for him.

A few moments later Sans managed to back his brother up against the wall, flustered and fumbling as he leant in and spoke in his best ‘kingly’ tone. “Tell me Papyrus”  
The shiver and the whimper Papyrus gave in return crystal clear. _Bingo._ Sans couldn’t believe that his hunch was right, his brother totally had a thing for the ‘king’ role he’d taken on. It seemed looking the part was all Papyrus needed to flip that switch.

“You look great actually, really powerful. Sorry you probably think i’m disgusting -i mean- um why are you!?”

Sans stopped Papyrus’s babbling by bringing his brother’s hand to rest on the growing bulge in his pants. Sans hissed thought his teeth dramatically, showing rather than telling that Papyrus’s worries were misplaced. He may have cleared up any doubts, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to have a little bit of fun. Sans bucked his hips into Papyrus’s hand as he dropped his voice even lower “That’s no way to address your king Papyrus”

“Oh” Papyrus squirmed against him before squeezing his cock and making Sans groan “Sorry your-… nyeh”

Oh, this was too good to be true. Sans could feel his cock throbbing in its confines as Papyrus struggled with addressing him properly. _Fuck._ He never thought he would have been into this kinda play, but Papyrus was making it harder to resit. Both figuratively and literally with the way the prince was expertly jerking him through his pants.

“Say it pap”

“Yes… your majesty”

Sans had to bite his tongue to keep from creaming his pants when Papyrus finally said it. The prince seemed to notice, whining and whimpering as Sans pressed him further into the wall. Sans knew they were pushing their luck by practically dry humping each other in the throne room, he was already mentally mapping out their escape back to a more private part of the castle. “Shit Pap, you should have said you were into this…wanna take this back to the _royal_ chambers?”

Papyrus paused for a second before blushing even brighter, his eyes fixed on a particular spot in the centre of the room “Actually… Um”

Sans was a little quicker to catch on this time, he couldn’t even hide the salacious grin that formed on his face as he caught the prince’s hint. He grabbed Papyrus’s hand before making his way straight towards the grand looking throne in the centre of the room, no longer caring about anyone walking in on them.

If Sans was going to indulge in Papyrus’s kink, he may as well fuck him on a literal symbol of his power. He was the king after all, and kings got to bend the rules sometimes.


	23. Edgeberry-“I didn’t get you a gift but…”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing- Edgeberry   
> Tags: Oral sex, Enthusiastic consent

Blue tried to put his nervous shuffling down to Edge’s intense gaze alone, but deep down he knew the truth. He’d spent a lot of time and effort procuring the parcel currently in the intimidating skeleton’s hands. Blue was more than a little worried that he gone overboard for his sort-of friend. But it was Edge’s first real Giftmas, and since Blue had found out about the elder puzzler of Edge’s universe falling down years ago he knew a copy of his latest book was a perfect present for a fellow puzzle lover. The limited edition and signed copy Blue had hounded his idol for was where he realised he may have crossed the line though. He was sure the other skeleton would like it, but this was a little much considering he wasn’t sure if Edge even liked him. Especially not in the way Blue liked him.

But it was too late to take it back now. Edge was tearing at the paper and Blue just had to hope this didn’t make it awkward between them. Blue couldn’t ignore the way his soul pounded in his chest as he watched Edge’s usually stoic expression shift into one of childlike wonder. That was just from the cover though, when he opened up the first page and saw the personalised message for ‘The Great Puzzle-Connoisseur, Papyrus” Blue could have sworn he saw tears forming in Edge’s sockets. Not wanting to embarrass his friend Blue averted his gaze and let Edge enjoy the moment with a little privacy. But that meant that when Edge had come back to his senses Blue ended up yelping in surprise at being forcibly grabbed on the mandible by a very red faced skeleton.

“Blue This Is Just…” Edge trailed off, clearly struggling to find the words to express how happy he seemed.

Blue didn’t care, Edge’s reaction was something that just couldn’t be faked. He was just as touched as Edge looked and he was about to reassure the other skeleton when he felt the hand on his jaw tighten as Edge’s other hand come to trail over Blue’s chest. The sweet smile was shifting back into Edge’s trademark smirk, and Blue could feel his knees starting to get weak.

“I Didn’t Get You A Gift But… I Think I Know Something You’ll Enjoy Just As Much”

There was no longer a gap between them and Blue ended up moaning in surprise as Edge pressed their teeth together harshly. Blue could feel his whole body shaking as his mind processed the fact that this was really happening. The cold, calculating version of his brother that had previously seemed to show only passing interest in his company was currently taking his breath away with a hard kiss. Edge had his eye sockets screwed shut as he whimpered softly, licking across Blue’s teeth in an effort to deepen the kiss. Blue was powerless to resit as his body went into autopilot and he gave into the urges he’d spent so long repressing.

The kiss was incredible, but Edge didn’t stop there. It wasn’t long before the hand that had been fisted in Blue’s shirt travelled downwards and started undoing his belt. Blue had to fight against everything his body wanted as a thought crossed his mind. He knew the universe Edge came from was harsh and cruel, and they did things differently. Panic started to take over as he began to worry whether Edge thought he had to ‘repay’ Blue for the gift with sex. Even though his cock was throbbing against his underwear Blue pushed Edge away from him slightly. He needed to check that the other skeleton wasn’t doing this for the wrong reasons.

“Edge, I Don’t Want You To Feel That You Have To Do This” Blue spoke in a voice dripping with lust, he hoped Edge would look past that and take him seriously. “You Don’t Have To Do This- I Don’t Need Anything In Retur-Oh Staarrs!”

Edge didn’t let him finish, the hand he used to undo Blue’s pants was cupping him over the thin material of his underwear. It took all of Blue’s inner strength not to buck his hips upwards as Edge knelt before him, giving his cock another harsh tug when he tried to speak again.

“Blue, I’m Going To Be Straight With You Since I Know You Won’t Relax Without My Full Consent” Edge spoke in an even tone even though his eye sockets were lidded and his hands were currently starting to pull down Blue’s underwear “I’ve Wanted To Do This To You Since We Met, But My Pride Has Stopped Me From Making The First Move, I Was Afraid You’d Reject Me.”

Blue sputtered from the confession as his dripping member was freed from his underwear. He noted the way Edge paused as he examined his cock, a tongue forming in his mouth as he practically drooled at the sight. But it was the whine from the usually proud skeleton that had Blue scrambling against the wall behind him.

“I Want This Blue, I’ve Thought About Being With You More Than I’d Care To Admit, Can I…Please?”

The enthusiastic nod Blue gave quickly turned into his head rolling back with a moan as Edge wrapped a red tongue around the head of his cock. Within seconds Blue was turned into a writhing mess under Edge’s sinful tongue, barely managing to keep upright as he was sucked off expertly. The moans Edge was making as he pushed Blue deep into his conjured throat broke the last of Blue’s control, and soon he was fucking Edge’s face like his life depended on it.

Blue may have been inexperienced but he recognised the signs of an impending orgasm. He considered how amazing it would feel to cum all over Edge’s face, but then all of this would be over so quickly. It was hard to pull Edge off of him, but the look on the taller skeleton’s face when Blue pounced on top of him was worth prolonging his own release. Blue attached himself to Edge’s vertebra and it was the other skeleton’s turn to whimper with need as Blue’s hands started to undo the tight black pants.

“That Was Really Good Edge” Blue hissed through his teeth as one of his hands came into contact with Edge’s dripping red magic “But Seeing You Fall Apart Is What I Really Want For Giftmas”


	24. Swapcest (Twin Us Sans): “No one needs to know”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Swapcest with Twin BBs  
> Tags: dry humping, first times, twin au, anal sex, double penetration,

Stretch arched his back with a gasp as he felt his shorts becoming so slick with his own arousal that it was starting to seep through the fabric. This would have been a problem in any normal situation, but he was far too turned on to worry right now. Not when he had other more pressing, _hard_ , and insistent problems that had taken the form of his twin brothers. The twins themselves weren’t a problem on their own; the pair were the kindest and most caring monsters he knew. But Stretch was meant to be their responsible older brother. He was 100% sure that role didn’t include being sandwiched in between them both in his bed, and being dry humped until he could barely breathe.

This situation was a long time coming though, and Stretch had no one to blame but himself. He had always loved the attention and adoration he got from both of the twins, and it was hard for him to pinpoint exactly when their affection had turned…inappropriate. He should have called a stop to it all when Blue insisted stroking his leg when they sat together, or when Berry changed their goodnight kiss to include running his tongue across Stretch’s neck. He definitely should have said something when the twins started coming into his bed at night.

It started innocently enough with all three of them falling asleep in each in each others arms. But the hugs got tighter, hands started wandering and teeth were being pressed against different body parts. Despite his reservations Stretch couldn’t stop his magic forming into a dripping slit almost every night, much to his brother’s delight. The first time he felt the pressing of concealed erections against his trembling body he had almost lost it and begged them to take him. But even now as he felt two cocks pressing against his sex he couldn’t bring himself to say the words that were sitting on his tongue. He just couldn’t cross that final line.

A groan from coming Berry who was currently sliding his dick in between his ass cheeks snapped Stretch out of his trail of thought as he whimpered and writhed in the sweaty beds At one point he’d made the mistake of lifting one of his legs and now both twins were holding it upright as they rutted against him. There was only the slightest bit of fabric separating all of their magic in this position, and now his wetness was seeping through it felt like their hot cocks were teasing his magic unrestrained. The air was thick with tension, but it was an unspoken rule that they never spoke during these sessions.

But tonight… something was different.

Stretch didn’t know what came over him but he was looking Blue right in the eyes now as he moaned louder and longer than ever, before speaking in a voice rough and gutteral “Brother You Look So So Good”

Never one to be outdone by his twin, Berry leaned in close to Stretch’s skull to whisper “You Feel So Amazing”

Another few thrusts against his throbbing magic made Stretch loose it, no longer able to control the words spilling out of his mouth “shit, shit! please you’re my little bros-oh fuck- i can’t do this to you-ahhhh! oh gods yes!”

There it was, his fears laid on the table as the twins doubled their efforts by coordinating their thrusts. Stretch realised now why he’d been reluctant to voice his concerns; if he told the twins he was only holding out for their sakes they could convince him otherwise. He was so screwed.

Berry pressed the head of his cock at his miraculously still clothed asshole “But You Really Want This, Don’t You Brother?”

“We Want You So Bad, Please” Blue chimed in while rubbing his shaft against Stretch’s pulsing clit.

Then in unison, like they’d planned the whole fucking thing both twins whispered “No One Needs To Know”

_shit._ The barrier had been broken.They wanted him, he wasn’t making them do this. He whined needily as they pulled back only to have his shorts torn off him and a matching pair of blue cocks pressed back against him.

_…fuck._

_fuck!_

_fuck it._

“fuck me- i need both of you inside me- please, i can’t wait any more!”

Stretch wasn’t sure who screamed the loudest when the twins penetrated both his holes at the same time, but he almost blacked out as the first orgasm of the night was tore from him. One thing he was sure of though- they were going to be spending all night making up for lost time.


	25. Kustard- “Yes! I can talk, i-i wasnt doing anything!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kustard  
> Tags: Phone sex, dirty talk, mutual masturbation.

Air whooshed around Sans as he landed face first on his bed. Finally, he was alone. It had been a busy morning at his hotdog stand , so much so that he had to skip his brunch break! No one was forcing him to stay at an illegal job of course, but he felt bad considering this was his first day back since having a week off. Both him and Papyrus had played host to various versions of themselves since getting their machine working, but their last house guests from a far more dangerous universe had been plaguing his thoughts all morning. Which was why he had decided to take his lunch break at home, he needed to have some ‘alone time’ to take care of a problem that had arisen from sharing his bedroom with Red for a week.

As Sans quickly rid himself of his shorts he realised how badly he needed to get laid. One week of abstaining from masturbating shouldn’t have him so riled up. He refused to think about what else could be causing him to be hard as a rock constantly since Red and Edge left. Wrapping a hand around his already leaking shaft he sighed with relief. Sans tried to think about his usual fap material and not about the way Red boxed him in against the wall before he left, his hot breath making Sans-

He groaned in frustration as his hand tightened on reflex. There was no use denying it, his mind only wanted one thing. This wasn’t normal surely, the guy was practically him for crying out loud! Just a version who was taller, broader, had a wicked smile and a voice that sent shivers up his spine…

Sans was crushing hard, no matter how little logical sense it made.

With his spare hand he fished for his phone in his hoodie pocket, hoping that looking up some visual stimulation would be enough of a distraction. But of course- his phone started ringing. And of course- the skeleton he hadn’t been able to get out of his head was the one calling. _shit._

“hey red, what’s up buddy?” Sans said in the calmest voice he could muster.

He could do this; he just needed to find out what Red wanted, hang up, then fuck his pillow hard while his double’s voice was still fresh in his mind.

“ya sound a little outta breath there sweetheart” Red’s lazy drawl sounded just as good over the phone as it did in person, making his cock twitch “ya sure you can talk? ya sound busy”

Sans looked down to find his hand still firmly wrapped around his cock, magic oozing more freely since answering the phone. But it wasn’t like he could say anything- who knows what Red would think of him if he confessed? He had to lie. “yes! I can talk, i-i wasn’t doing anything!”

There was a soft chuckle on the other line followed by what sounded like a click of a tongue against teeth. Just the thought of that long Red tongue doing other things had Sans biting back a moan before Red thankfully cut off his trail of thought.

“so if i teleported into your room right now… i’d find you doing absolutely nothing? is that right?”

oh fuck. Panic gripped Sans and he was babbling before he’d even thought things through. “please, don’t”

“heh” Red’s smirk was evident even through the phone; Sans had fallen into his trap and outed himself, and the darker skeleton seemed intent on milking the moment. “thought so. wanna tell me exactly what this nothing is sans?”

This was…a little unexpected. Sans thought he was going to be subject to ridicule and not what seemed like flirting?! Sans felt his mind shift, curiosity around what would happen if he told the truth winning over his embarrassment “i was…touching myself”

“mmm yeah? shit.” There was a pause and the distinctive sound of clothes rustling on the other end of the line “aint gonna lie, kid. i’d love to see you right now, all flustered and panting and palming that sweet blue cock. don’t stop jerking it on my account, i really wanna hear ya”

Sans couldn’t hold back the guttural groan that rose up through his ribcage when he started to move his hand again. Hearing Red talk like that was so much better than any fantasy. But now this was really happening between them all the desires Sans had been suppressing felt like they were bubbling over in his soul. Within seconds Sans was whining and moaning like a bitch in heat.  
“fuck yeah, just like that.” Red was grunting and panting now, and Sans knew exactly what the wet sounds meant- he wasn’t the only one having a little bit of fun “ya sound amazing. ya don’t know how hard it was not to fuck ya into that mattress all week, i want ya so fucking bad sans”

“then why didn’t you?” Sans whined, far too gone to worry about sounding desperate.

“heh, shit sans. didn’t wanna make it complicated with our bros in the next room” Red chuckled, any regret he’d been struggling with pushed to the side as he brought the receiver closer so that Sans could pick up every nuance of his voice. “but they aint here now. i really wanna hear how much you wanted that, bet ya haven’t been able to think about anything else since i left”

Holy crap, the dirty talk was really doing it for him. After what felt like a weeks worth of build up Sans was close already. He needed to cum, he wanted to do exactly what Red asked of him, but gods he didn’t want it to end “red, fuck i wanted it so much. please i’m-hahhh”

“yeah? fuck. i can hear how close ya are” Red’s voice somehow got even deeper, filth and lust dripping off his every word “ya sitting there fucking your hand thinking about me poundin’ that ass. shit, i wanna be there. wanna see ya, wanna taste ya, wanna fuck ya until ya screaming ma name.”

“red-red! i’m- i’m -”

“fuck sans. i’m gonna cum, i wish you were here so i could paint ya fucking face, oh shiiiiittt”

Red’s moan as he came was long and loud, something that Sans hoped to remember forever as he quickly coated his own hand at the same time. They both came hard, Sans thought he was going to black out from how amazing it felt to finally get some relief. It took him so long to come down from his high that he didn’t realise he’d managed to drop his phone onto the bed at some point. A little worried that he’d managed to fuck up such an incredible moment, Sans scrambled for the phone and tried to figure out weather Red was still on the line.

“red? red, are you there?”

The reply didn’t come from the phone, but from the other side of his bed.

“i’m right here sweetheart”


	26. Honeyketchup- “I shouldn’t be watching this”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Honeyketchup  
> Tags:

Stretch slammed his bedroom door behind him with a heavy sigh. Blue had _finally_ left the house to train and he could _finally_ open the package that came in the mail this morning. It was hard enough hiding anything extremely curious Blue, but for some reason his brother seemed to be on high alert this morning. It wasn’t that Stretch felt the need to hide the fact he’d bought a sex toy on the undernet; his little bro was an adult capable of understanding such things no matter how much Stretch wanted to protect him. But he couldn’t risk Blue ever finding out about this particular toy; not when it’s colour was meant to be a perfect match to one of their friend’s magic.

Stretch tore open the box that he’d been hiding under his sheets to find that- yes, it was the exact colour he’d ordered. The soft sheen of blue instantly made him think of Sans to the point he started blushing like it was really the other skeleton’s cock. But the size… there was no way in hell that this was the medium size he’d ordered. Not that he was complaining, he’d only gone for the medium size as a middle of the road option- not actually knowing how big Sans actually was. But he could work with this…

Stretch shed his all of his clothes quickly and moved onto the mattress. He wasn’t sure exactly how to do this next part though. He’d used sex toys before sure, but the model he’d managed to get hold of came with a flared base and suction abilities. He’d chosen it not only for the appeal of doing less work, but also because if it was able to stay attached to his wall it would be easier to imagine that it wasn’t just a toy. If it he could get it just right, it might feel like there was someone behind him. Stretch knew the morality of the situation wasn’t exactly ideal, but _fuck_ he really needed to get the smug skeleton that had been plaguing his fantasies for months out of his system. Preferably sooner rather than later.

Securing it proved pretty simple but it was getting the right angle without the help of a partner that Stretch found difficult. It didn’t help that wishing Sans was here to take him roughly instead was making him shake. He was close to calling the whole thing of in frustration, accepting his fate of being pathetically hopeless in the bedroom department. But then he shifted position and felt the swollen head of the toy to slip inside the folds of his pussy and stimulate his entrance. All the anxiety and guilt that he’d been harbouring was quickly replaced with euphoria over how fucking good it felt. Sinking the rest of the way down felt even better though, and Stretch couldn’t help moaning loudly when he reached the base of the toy. It really did feel like there was someone behind him, and that cause his imagination to run wild.

Stretch was glad he’d stripped himself completely nude, not only was he able to move more freely but a quick glance between his legs showed the soft blue hue shining through his own orange magic. More turned on than he ever felt possible, Stretch didn’t waste time in a slow build up. He’d been craving being with Sans for so long that slow movements just wouldn’t cut it. He needed to be taken hard and fast to work out the built up tension between them, but fucking himself until he was screaming seemed like an adequate substitute. He let his eye sockets screw up tightly as he slammed himself against the wall hard. His moans may have been loud enough to be embarrassing under any other circumstances but he couldn’t help it. He was imagining just how Sans would feel, how the other skeleton would feel, and he was so close-

“…i shouldn’t be watching this”

Stretch’s eye sockets snapped open to find out who the hell had managed to sneak into his room, but his mind knew the answer even before he caught sight of the scruffy blue hoodie. Sans was stood relatively near his bed, but if his flushed expression was anything to go by he’d been there a while. _how much had he seen?_ It seemed pointless to try and deny what he had been doing when the evidence was as plain as day and he was still shaking with the beginnings of climax. All Stretch could do was squeak in embarrassment as his mind screamed at him to hide his shame. But he was frozen in both fear and his bodies unwillingness to stop.

“wh-what are you doing here sans?” the question was weak and he knew it, but it was the only thing he could think to ask.

“i was dropping my bro off to train with blue. like i do every week, and i was coming to hang with you- like i do every…you’re close aren’t you?”

“…yes” the question was so out of left field that Stretch couldn’t even think of coming up with a lie. Plus the guilt was eating him up, he might as well come clean.

Sans paused for a moment, seemingly deep in thought, before grabbing a nearby chair and sitting himself right in front the bed “keep going”

“what? but you-”

“what about me? did you think i wouldn’t notice that it’s the same colour as my magic?” Sans chuckled and leant back in the chair, letting Stretch see the soft blue emanating from his shorts “keep going stretch, and keep your eyes on me ok?”

So many questions were running through the lanky skeleton’s mind, but his bones were shaking from the effort of keeping his orgasm at bay. He needed and wanted to cum, and now the object of his lust had given him direct instructions to continue. He couldn’t even stop his body moving again if he wanted too. His noises were quieter at first, and his cheeks burnt hotly over being watched. But Sans’s expression was so intense as his own hand started to palm himself through his shorts that it wasn’t long before Stretch was moaning loudly again. It didn’t take long for his climax to build again with an audience, and the toy was managing to hit spots that had him seeing stars.

But it seemed wrong to let himself topple over without announcing it first. Sans’s hand was still stroking himself lightly but his eyes never stopped roaming over Stretch’s body, fixating over where he and the toy we joined. Stretch couldn’t wait any longer, he willed himself to find the confidence to speak as he practically begged for release. “oh fuck sans- please can i-”

“cum for me”

The instruction was so clear and commanding that Stretch found his body locking up as soon as Sans finished speaking. Stretch arched his spine as he cried out in a moment of pure bliss. Sans didn’t give him time to recover though, even before Stretch had finished he was out of the chair and walking towards him. In his dazed state Stretch almost asked what was going on, but he was silenced the moment Sans pulled out his leaking cock from the confines of his shorts. Even cum drunk Stretch could tell he really had managed to get the shade of blue spot on. 

Sans leant in further as his expression darkened, his cock now inches away from Stretch’s open mouth “heh, any chance you wanna try out the real thing?”


	27. Bbqtacos- "I Need You. Now"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Bbq tacos (also known as puppyberry)
> 
> Tags: heat fic, rough sex, switching, size difference.

Slim felt his soul practically leap out of his ribcage when he spotted the name attached to the text notification. Blue. It had been almost a week since their last meet up, and while their casual arrangement suited him well Slim had to admit he had started to miss the sweet skeleton’s touch. He shook his head as he closed down his laptop, anticipating that Blue was going to be taking up all of his attention very soon. Thinking that the other skeleton was ‘sweet’ was exactly how this had all started. Blue was frustrated that no one was taking him seriously, that no one looked past his good nature to see an adult with adult-orientated needs. But Slim had been the one to see past all of that, he recognised many similar traits between Blue and his own brother. He could tell there was other things just beneath that happy-go-lucky exterior, an itch that needed to be scratched.

So he had extended an offer out to Blue, frank and honest. If Blue ever needed to let off some steam over his situation and get some relief at the same time, then Slim would be more than happy to oblige. Blue had been speechless at first, but it had only taken him a few days to start texting back and forth. Less than a week later Slim was screaming as Blue had him bent over cutsy bed, proving just what he had expected- Blue had so much more to him than met the eye. Even knowing that there was that wild streak, Slim would have never anticipated how good it would feel. To others looking in on their situation it may seem like Blue was using him, but Slim didn’t care. No one knew about them, and he got off on being Blue’s play thing.

Realising he’d lost himself to his fantasies for a second, Slim finally opened the message.

\--------------------- _I Need You. Now_

Slim’s brow bone raised as he phased out of existence, reappearing in Blue’s bedroom right behind his smaller lover “where do you want me?”  
Blue didn’t speak, he spun around and quickly pulled Slim into a kiss so hard it was sure to leave a mark on the smaller skeleton’s pristine teeth. Slim allowed himself to be pushed towards the bed but shivered when he felt Blue climb into his lap as the unmistakable scent of spice and berries made him swoon. Slim felt himself growl and take over the kiss on instinct as the magic in his pants started to react to the wetness in Blue’s. Everything slotted into place; the week of no contact, Blue’s needy whimpers and the fact Slim was forming a cock without thinking about it. Blue was in heat. Sub heat.

Blue pulled back from Slim with a whine, grinding his crotch down onto Slim’s newly formed cock like his life depended on it “Fuck Me. Please.”

“you really want too?” Slim tried to keep his urges at bay as his mind screamed at him to check Blue really was ok with them switching it up. But he couldn’t help bucking upwards when he felt the outline of lips pressing against his shaft.

“Please Slim, I Need You. I Need You To Fuck Me. Hard. I Don’t Want To Be Able To Think Anymore-Mfm!”

Slim’s control snapped as his instincts took over, pulling Blue back into a kiss as he practically shredded his clothing. Even though his mind wanted to be careful with his smaller partner, Slim had been through a few heats in his lifetime. He knew that his instinct to be ‘soft and gentle’ with the skeleton he felt very protective over just wouldn’t cut it. Blue needed to be taken roughly, he needed to give up all control and have Slim buried inside him as soon as possible. As he threw Blue onto his back and pulled his tiny hips into the air he felt his cock throbbing over how plump and inviting his smaller partner’s pussy was. A small part of him wished they had tried this before, he couldn’t wait to be buried all the way inside.

Slim knew he was big but seeing his cock against Blue’s smaller pelvis made him feel huge. He pushed down any worries of being too big for his smaller partner, knowing first hand from their usual sessions how accommodating magic could be. Blue was more than willing to try too, he had quickly adjusted to the unconventional position, using his arms to support how he was balanced on his shoulders and spreading his legs wide enough to accommodate Slim in between them.

Slim wasted no more time, mounting his smaller lover and pushing inside as he listened carefully for any signs of discomfort. Blue felt tight but the heat was making him slick and all he could hear was Blue’s please for more. Slim bottomed out with a groan, barely able to believe Blue had taken him so easily. He felt instinct take over, the response to his partner’s heat being almost overwhelming as he set up a hard rhythm. He might not have been able to go overly fast in such an intense position, but the pace was hard and deep. He was panting and sweaty within minutes, but Blue walls were already starting to tighten around him as he screamed for more.

“blue. f-fuck i’m close-” Slim whined, as he forced himself to slow down a little, needing to give Blue a heads up before he lost all sense of reason.

Blue it seemed was already too far gone, and the words that came spilling out of that sweet little mouth were unlike anything Slim had ever heard the ‘sweet’ skeleton say before. “Cum Inside Me! Please! I Want To Feel You Fill Me Up. Oh Stars! I’m Gonna C-Cum!”

Slim snarled before picking up his smaller lover and throwing him against the wall so he could fuck him with the speed that they both wanted. Blue came first and he followed, their mixed release dripping into his lap as Slim kept drilling into his smaller lover. The heat had taken them both over now, and even though he was spent it only took a few moments until Slim was fully hard again. And Blue… the ‘sweet’ skeleton was barely coherent other than his cries for more. Slim just had to hope that they were left undisturbed until this was over, even if he never wanted it to end.


	28. Rottenjoke- "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final prompt for my 500 follower event!  
> Pairing: rottenjoke (aka classicpoison)   
> Tags: Teasing, Oral sex, Footjob, light restraining.

Black Sighed dramatically as Sans pulled out yet another blanket from god knows where before laying it carefully on top of him.

“I Can’t Believe I Let You Talk Me Into This” He spat, though even he knew it was hard to take him seriously while he was laid up on the couch with a hot water bottle and buried in a mountain of pillows.

Sans just gave him one of his famous lazy grins and he unceremoniously lifted the blankets and Black’s legs so he could sit under them on the other side of the couch. “hey don’t blame me, you’ve been pushing yourself too hard and i’m under strict instructions from your brother to make sure you get a crash course in relaxing.” Sans said before his eye lights all but disappeared as he mimicked Slim’s low and serious tone “or else”

Black let out another sigh as Sans made himself comfy and turned on some wimpy ass show by this world’s entertainment robot. He hated to admit it but Sans was right. Black had been working himself to the bone, literally, and his brother had decided that enough was enough. That morning Slim had tackled Black in their kitchen, brought him to Sans’s universe and then disappeared to take care of the work Black was having to miss. Part of him was touched that not only one but two different monsters were working together to look after his well-being, but his pride wasn’t as easily silenced.

He would have been more willing if he was being made to rest on his terms, not subjected to drivel as he drowned in a sea of blankets. If he was going to do this ‘resting’ thing, then surely it would be better to do something that he would actually enjoy. Something that would really help him unwind. Black tried his hardest to hide his face as his expression turned lecherous, a wicked plan forming in his mind.

He started moving slowly as he peeked at Sans’s face. Luckily for him his double’s eye sockets looked heavy, Sans was already starting to fall asleep. What usually would have annoyed him fit perfectly with his plans as he started to move one of his feet closer to the other skeleton’s crotch. Upon first contact Sans shifted against him but Black didn’t react at all. He was trying to play the whole thing off as accidental, like he wasn’t trying to coax magic to form in his doubles pelvis. He even let his own sockets slip shut in an effort to seem like he was just fidgeting in his sleep.

For a little while it seemed to be working, with his eyes closed Black just let his sense of touch do all the work. It didn’t take long for him to feel the warm stirring of magic, and even less time for him to slowly coax Sans’s cock into hardening. Bar a slight increase in his breathing, Sans wasn’t reacting at all. At least not in a way Black could make out with his sockets slipped shut, but he really wanted to look. While it hadn’t been his original plan Black was already hard himself, and his cock pressing against the soft plush of the sweatpants Sans had lent him was driving him crazy. If he could just shuffle around maybe he could bring his hand towards his-

“knock it off, black” Sans’s voice was heavy and strained, like he was really having to hold back.

Black’s sockets slipped open in feigned surprise, though Sans’s flushed face was a testament to how much more interesting this situation had gotten. Black decided it was probably best to play innocent, even if his smirk told another story “Hmm? What? I’m Not Doing Anything”

He knew the other skeleton would see through his facade but Black didn’t expect the blankets to be ripped off him and Sans to be suddenly between his legs. The sweatpants that had been lightly stimulating him were pulled off his lower half roughly as Sans brought his face down towards Black’s leaking cock “you’re fucking lying down and resting, even if i have to make you”

Sans didn’t give Black a chance to get a word in edgeways before his cock was hitting the back of Sans’s mouth. It was then that Black knew he had greatly underestimated his lazy counterpart; Sans not only had a throat already formed to squeeze around him but he also had a death grip pinning his hands down. Black had tried to take back control of the situation and failed. But with the way Sans was slowly moving his mouth up and down on his length while slowly dragging his tongue up his shaft… Black was finding it hard to protest.

For a while it was nothing but slow delicious torture as Sans worked him close to the edge only to hold back on giving him enough stimulation to cum. Black was equal parts disgusted and turned on over how messy Sans was being, and grunts he’d been giving while he struggled against him were slowly turning into moans. Either by accident or on purpose Sans finally loosened his death grip, Black didn’t even consider how desperate he might have looked when he grabbed hold of his double’s skull and began fucking his face hard.

Black screamed as he came, unable to hide his cries when his hands were occupied. He found he no longer cared if Sans heard him enjoying himself, not when it felt this good. As he was coming down from his high he spotted the wet spot forming on the others shorts. He may have been panting and whimpering from the aftershocks, but he couldn’t resist and opportunity to take back some of the control he’d lost. He pushed both him and Sans up into a sitting position, captured Sans’s mouth in a kiss and tasted his own release on the other skeleton’s tongue.

“Would You Be Willing To Compromise And Let Me Be A Little Active?” He squeezed Sans’s cock hard through his shorts before dipping his hand under his waistband “I’ll Make It Worth Your While”


	29. Skyrim- Nursing Sofie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick fic with some hurt/comfort- A commission for @girlwiththeblueblood on Tumblr who requested a story with their Player character and Inigo the brave looking after her adopted Daughter Sofia- I hope you enjoy it! <3

Johanna paced around her main hall as she waited for the kettle to boil. Usually she had all the patience in the world; finding the mundane tasks such as this relaxing as she warmed up in her home. But she couldn’t find comfort at all today, not when every moment she spent in the kitchen meant more time away from Sofie. Johanna’s daughter may have only been a dozen feet away upstairs in the bedroom, but every little noise set her nerves on edge. She couldn’t shake the feeling that Sofie’s illness was her fault. If she had been at home to protect her instead of being away, then she wouldn’t currently be worried whether Sofie would make it through the night. 

It had been a long week away from home while Johanna tracked down a dragon that had been terrorising Hjaalmarch hold. It had lead her all the way into the snowy mountains, making her journey twice as hard than it needed to be. When Johanna and her trusted companion Inigo had slain the dragon and collected the bounty, she had been itching to get home and use her reward to stock up on supplies and treats for her little family. Johanna knew something was wrong when Sofie didn’t run to greet her as Windstad Manor came to view, and her suspicions had been confirmed as soon as she entered her silent home. Even Inigo, who was always eager to run straight to the main hall in search of warmth, had held back with his ears flat against his head. Something was seriously wrong, and it made Johanna’s stomach drop when she had found her daughter laid up in bad. 

Johanna’s housecarl insisted that Sofie had only been playing in the nearby woods, and had probably just caught a cold considering the bad weather they had been having. But it was looking more and more likely that Sofie had actually contracted something serious. With the way her limbs were swollen and painful to move Johanna was worried her daughter had contracted rockjoint or bone break fever. While she always carried a few cure disease potions with her, the mixture was too strong for a child. Johanna had been feeding her watered down spoonfuls as often as she dared which seemed to stop some of the symptoms progressing. But it wasn’t enough to cure her. 

A few hours ago Sofie had taken a turn for the worst, breaking out into cold sweats and shivering no matter how many furs surrounded her. Johanna cursed herself for not paying more attention when she was a young and living with her own mothers. She had faded memories of one of them brewing a cure all concoction, but no matter what she tried she just couldn’t get the mixture of herbs to look right. Currently she was boiling soft rags to try and break the fever, but it didn’t feel like enough. Johanna tried to keep a level head, but her hands were shaking as she prepared the rags. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing another member of her family, especially one so young and sweet as her beloved Sofie.

Rags and boiling water in hand Johanna rushed up to the bedroom, stealing a quick glance at Inigo who had been cooking soup next to her on the hearth. If she wasn’t currently rushing to Sofie’s bedside she would have gladly taken comfort in his warm embrace. She and Inigo may not have made anything official since they were still in the early days of their relationship, but considering their close friendship she already thought of him as part of her family as well. Johanna had been nervous about approaching the subject of her new lover with Sofie, but one look at Inigo told her that her concerns were misguided. He looked just as devastated as she was; his ears were still flat against his head, and his tail was flicking nervously as he stirred the pot. Inigo and Sofie had bonded months ago over tall tales about his adventurous, but Johanna could tell he was worried about interfering at a delicate time. 

She felt regret over not being able to reassure him, but he knew Sofie was all that mattered to her at the moment. If, _no- when_ , Sofie got better she could thank him properly. They both could. Her worries about Sofie accepting him seemed so trivial now, she was sure her daughter would be thrilled to have him in their family. Johanna tried to force a smile onto her face as she entered the bedroom, panicking when she realised Sofie wasn’t moving. She almost scalded herself with the water as she rushed over only to find that her daughter was finally asleep. 

Even though Johanna was still worried this was a good sign, if Sofie could get comfortable enough to sleep then she would be able to fight the infection. She brought one of the warm rags towards Sofie’s pale face to mop her brow. 

“Is everything ok in here friends? I got a bit worried when i heard some-” Inigo said as he reached the top of the stairs, slapping a hand over his face comically when Johanna placed a finger over her lips. “Oh she is asleep! This is good! We must be quiet then!”

Johanna watched as her companion moved over to the spare bed quietly before patting the space next to him. She checked Sofie over once more before joining him, letting his strong arms encircle her fully. She didn’t realise she had started crying until she felt Inigo rocking her softly, but once she started it became hard to stop. She wasn’t sure how long it took her to calm down, but the fur on Inigo’s neck where she had buried her head into was matted with the amount of tears she had shed. 

“Thank you Inigo” Johanna said sheepishly when she pulled back from the embrace, embarrassment creeping in over her breakdown and making her feel even worse. “I’m sorry, I’m just so worried”

“No Apologies needed my friend! You are a fierce mother who wants to protect her cub!” Inigo said in an exaggerated whisper, brushing the tears from her cheek before his tone turned serious. “I… I know you have much heartache in your past, I too know that the pain of losing a loved one never truly fades. But we are here now and-

“...Mama?”

Both Inigo and Johanna turned to see that Sofie was out of bed and slowly making her way towards them. She still looked exhausted and unbalanced but considering she had barely been able to lift her head earlier that day Johanna could feel her heart surging with hope. 

“Sofie! You are awake! And you look so much better!”Inigo said, springing to his feet so he could guide Sofie towards where Johanna was sat. “Come join us, your mother has been very worried.”

“Inigo your fur tickles!” Sofie giggled when Inigo pulled her into his lap, her voice croaky but stronger than it had been in days. She let Inigo fuss over her for a few minutes before turning to Johanna, her face full of sadness upon seeing her mother’s tears. “I’m sorry mama, I should have been more careful.”

Johanna sighed and smiled softly, relife washing over her as she moved Sofie into her lap instead. She knew a lesson needed to be learned about avoiding dangers, but that could come later. Right now all she wanted to do was make sure her daughter was ok. “It’s ok Sofie,I’m just glad you’re feeling better-” She cut herself off as a strong burning smell hit her hard. “Inigo, di you leave the stove on?”

“Oh no!” Inigo sniffed the air before jumping to his feet and running back down the stairs,almost toppling Johanna over in the process. “Excuse me friends, I fear that supper is currently going up in flames!”

Sofie’s laughed again then, warming Johanna’s heart as she drew her close. Both of them shook their heads at the clatter of pans and creative curses that echoed through their home. Johanna wasn’t too worried, she had been victim to Inigo’s cooking enough in the past to have a few things set aside just in case. It may have been mostly sweet rolls and pies, but tonight seemed a good a reason as any to enjoy some sweet treats.


	30. Fellcest- Don't give up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a gift for [@Sincognito](https://sin-cognito.tumblr.com)  
> hurt/comfort with the fell bros <3

Sans slammed the door of his home behind him before finally letting his legs give way, collapsing into a heap on the floor. His whole body was screaming with the pain of fresh injuries, and the worst part was that it had been entirely his fault. After a particularly trying day he had gone to Grillby’s to unwind like he usually did, only he had somehow managed to get into a disagreement with some local nut-jobs. He should have seen the fight coming, but he was just so worn down and fed up with everyone’s bullshit that he had carried on provoking them for fucking _fun._

Even though they had kicked the shit out of him in the alley behind the bar, there was no way he could have actually fought back. Someone might have ended up dusting and there was no way Sans was going have that weighing on his mind over a stupid disagreement. Their attacks hurt, but their words hurt even more. They called him every name under the sun, told him how pathetic he was, and taunted him with the idea that no one would miss him if he was gone. Thankfully they eventually got bored of beating up a limp bag of bones and left him alone long enough to stumble home. With the amount of pain he was in he was surprised he had made it that far.

He’d experienced injuries like this before sure, but something was different this time. In the past he was quick to patch himself up, driven with a wild desire for revenge. But he was tired, so fucking tired. Sans knew he shouldn’t let the words of those drunken assholes affect him so much, but they kept ringing through his mind. His drive had all but disappeared as he laid there, alone and trembling, ready to give up completely.

Sans heard the door being flung open and the distinct sound of his brother’s boots on their way towards him but he couldn’t even raise his skull off the ground to check. Usually he would have jumped to his feet so he could downplay the situation, but he no longer cared about the consequences. Papyrus was going to hate him either way, so what was the point?

“Sans, Why The Hell Wasting Time Lying On The Floor And Doing Absolutely Nothing?” Papyrus’s rough hands turned Sans’s limp body over to face him, hardly masking his look of disgust when he saw the state of Sans’s skull. “What Happened To You?”

“got in a fight, lost.” Red replied, wincing at how fucking broken he sounded. He knew he probably should have stopped there, but Papyrus was still staring down at him with his piercing eyes and he just couldn’t stop talking. “probably pissed off grillbz so much that ‘m barred from his joint at best.” Sans could feel tears pooling in his sockets, just another reminder about how fucking weak he really was. “m’sorry boss, ‘m pathetic. just leave me here- i don’t wanna get in ya way any more sor-”

“No Sans, I’m Not Going Anywhere” Papyrus cut him off, before dropping to his knees and pulling Sans into a tight embrace.

Sans wasn’t sure if it was the pain or the shock of Papyrus’s words, but the tears started to fall despite his best efforts to hold back. His brother always knew exactly what to say, even if Papyrus was angry at him he had managed to see past that and see how much pain he was in. And not just from his injuries. Sans let himself melt into the embrace, focusing on the way Papyrus had moved a hand under his coat to sooth his aching bones. He may have been sobbing like a baby bones, but he knew Papyrus wasn’t the type to hold it against him. Not when he could see how much Sans was breaking inside.

“You Shouldn’t Think Like That, You Might Be A Fool For Getting Into A Fight, But You’re Not Pathetic.” Papyrus mumbled against the side of his skull,before pulling back enough so they could make eye contact. “I Love You Sans, Don’t Ever Forget That.”

Papyrus ran a thumb across Sans’s chin before bringing their teeth together in a chaste kiss. Sans’s mind was running at a mile a minute; he knew Papyrus loved him, but he’d never heard him actually say it when they weren’t in the throws of passion. Sans didn’t hold it against him, it just wasn’t safe to let themselves indulge in being open about their affection. It was considered a weakness, exposing their relationship anywhere but when they were alone together left them vulnerable. But Papyrus knew exactly what he was doing, he knew just how much Sans needed him right now. Without thinking Sans flung his arms around his brother to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, only to yelp in pain from his injuries.

They both laughed then, which made the pain worse and made them laugh even more. When they had calmed down enough to move Papyrus stood up from the floor, picking Sans up with minimum effort. He carried him gently towards their beaten up couch before lying him down with another kiss to the top of his skull.

“I’m Going To Make Some Dinner, You Need To Eat Something With Healing Magic So That The Marks Don’t Become Permanent” Papyrus instructed, grabbing a nearby blanket and covering Sans up fully. “I Want You To Do Absolutely Nothing While You Wait. That’s An Order.”

Sans smiled softly, not missing the way Papyrus smirked playfully as he left for the kitchen. He was still sniffling softly, wincing as his body adjusted to it’s new position on the couch. He could hear Papyrus enthusiastically preparing dinner in the kitchen, the familiar sounds soothing his soul more than he thought was possible. Sans might have been the one to looser the fight, but he had something that his attackers could only dream about. He was loved.


	31. Goredyne-dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore/Undyne drabble in response to an ask on tumblr about rarepairs  
> Gray morality, mentor/student age gap (Undyne is around 19/20), M rating  
> has an amazing [fanart](https://utfruitsaladmystuff.tumblr.com/post/171935552649/goredyne-i-need)by undertalefruitsalad

A hushed tone fell over the great hall as he walked towards the centre of the ballroom. Asgore could pick out the whispers from the crowd being shocked that their king was actually taking part in the dance. He could hear the shocked gasps when some of the patrons glanced at his partner.

_Isn’t that?_

_Scandalous!_

_He’s probably just humoring her…_

_There’s no way!_

“Having second thoughts?” Undyne whispered as they move towards the center of the ballroom.

Asgore shook his head softly, trying to ignore the implications of his first dance but not really trusting his voice right now. When his star pupil had approached him a few minutes ago he had hardly recognised her. Undyne had never been to one of his formal functions before, but then she’d never been in a position where she had reason to attend until her recent ascension to the guard. _And she’d never been old enough._ He had always thought of her as a scrappy young upstart, always getting into fights, and with a wicked temper.

But suddenly she didn’t seem so young anymore.

Asgore was well practiced in many forms of formal dance, but he’d never been with a partner so slight his hand wrapped around their entire waist. Without her heavy training armor Undyne seemed half her normal size. But she still commanded the room; the dark evening dress dazzled with tiny gems, reflected the light of the ballroom they danced. She also held herself with a surprising amount of poise, like she was really trying to impress everyone watching. It might not have been working the way she had intended, but no one in the ballroom could keep their eyes of her.

Including the king.

On the one hand, he should be stopping this. He had sat out of the first dance for years since his queen had left, only occasionally joining in when asked by soul-bonded monsters of standing. But Undyne was different. Everyone in the kingdom knew he’d been mentoring her, in fact many of the now shocked faces had been the ones to encourage their king previously. One dance was harmless. At least that was what he was trying to convince himself of. It was hard to think of their dance as entirely innocent when her hands were running through the fur on his arms.

He swallowed heavily, trying to focus on finishing the dance before he made a fool of himself. Undyne’s probably had nothing more than a misguided crush, but it had been so long since he had felt another’s touch. _Since he had felt anything more than a broken soul in his chest._ But now with her lithe form in his arms, her dress clinging to every curve of her supple body, his mind wasn’t holding back. There was a moment where she looked up at him with sparkles in her uncovered eye where he felt the urge to lean down and kiss her. He had visions of taking her, right here where everyone could see, manipulating her tiny body until she was screaming his name.

Luckily the band finished up their song and everyone parted for applause, giving Asgore a chance to shake of his sinful thoughts. When he regained his senses his dance partner had changed to one of his canine guards who started to chatter about the new developments in snowdin. He discreetly tried to locate Undyne when he had the chance, finding her laughing at the punch bowl with some of the other guards. When she noticed him watching she gave him a soft smile, offering so much with such a simple gesture.

But he was the king, and she was too young to know what she really wanted.

He couldn’t do this.

_Could he?_


	32. Horrorcest- Omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this AMAZING picture by [memeshero](http://memeshero.tumblr.com/post/172064480553/poor-baby-i-had-decided-to-draw-smut-with-all-my)  
> tags: Omorashi, Humiliation, Crying, Fingering.

“Oh no! Oh no!!!”

Sugar buried his face in his hands as the inevitable happened despite his best efforts to control himself. It had been a long but wonderful day with Blood taking him around a funfair on the surface. Sugar had worn his newest outfit; a huge frilly skirt and top showcasing a range of pastel pinks, complete with his favourite shoes and matching socks. But he had drank far too much of the human soda that blood kept buying him,and had been too embarrassed to ask to use the bathroom before they had headed home. The journey home was torture as he tried to keep his squirming under control and hide his blushing face. Sugar had only just managed to make it through their front door before he had frozen completely, locking his legs together in a last ditch attempt to stop the flow of pee filling his panties.

But now he stood sobbing in a rapidly growing puddle as he lost control of himself completely.

The worst thing was Sugar knew that Blood was stood less than a foot behind him, but his brother hadn’t said anything. The only thing he heard over his sobs was the sound of his pee hitting the hardwood floor which only made him cry harder. He couldn’t even bring himself to look behind and see Blood’s face, he knew his soul would break when he saw how disappointed his brother was in him. This shouldn’t be happening to him; he was long out of striped shirts, and was usually in full control of his body. Human soda wasn’t a good enough excuse, he should have been more responsible! Sugar heard his stream trickle to a stop, but his relief was short lived as the consequences of his accident really sunk in.

“h-hey shugs, don’t cry. it’s gonna be ok.” Blood finally said when Sugar started to cry harder than before.

Blood moved closer towards him and Sugar reluctantly let himself be turned to face his brother. But Blood looked entirely different than Sugar had anticipated. Blood didn’t look angry or disappointed in him at all, but his skull was violently red. Realising Blood was probably trying to hide how ashamed he was of his younger brother just made Sugar feel even worse than before.

“It-it’s not ok” Sugar whined, peeking through his hands to look between his legs. One look showed him how much his underskirts had been caught in the stream, the soft white frills were discoloured and clinging to his bones. “I-I’m not a baby bones any more! My outfit is ruined!”

“i’m sure it’s not that bad-” Blood reassured Sugar while wiping a thumb across his tear stained cheek. His expression shifted into something else, something Sugar couldn’t quite place, as he leant in a little further. “h-how about you let me see? i-im sure we can sort something out. don’t worry shugs, i wanna help.”

Sugar blushed even harder than before at his brother’s request. This should have been just his problem, but Blood was just so kind and sweet that there was no way he was going to leave Sugar to deal with this alone. He was just too good of big brother. Blood was looking at him sheepishly, probably still embarrassed even though he had offered to help. Sugar nodded slowly before hiding back behind his hands as Blood lifted up his skirts. Blood gave him a few words of reassurance, commenting on how it wasn’t that bad in places, before his hands moved between Sugar’s legs. One of the side effects of having to pee so badly meant his magic had been formed all afternoon, meaning that he felt sensitive with Blood’s hands even slightly close to his dripping crotch. Sugar hadn’t even realised he’d been whimpering softly until it was too late.

He felt another type of shame wash over him as his legs started to shake. He wanted to tell his brother to stop, but there was a fuzzy feeling of warmth as his brother’s hands continued to gravitate towards his core. He wondered what Blood thought of him; not only was his coral pussy still formed, but now he couldn’t control the lewd noises coming from his mouth. He was about to tell Blood to stop when his brother looked back up at him. Blood’s eye was flickering with magic though his lidded sockets, and there was a faint glow coming from inside his clothing too.

“You really made a mess huh?” Blood’s voice was lower than before, barely above a whisper. He ran his hand a little lower this time, hissing through his teeth and looking at where his hand was going. He grazed the soft flesh of Sugar’s magic through the sodden material with a confident swipe, so that there could be no doubt of his intentions. “woah these are really soaked, you can see right through them.”

Sugar didn’t know what to think. He was still embarrassed, confused about his brother’s advances, and shocked that Blood wanted to do something like this after his accident. But the material of his panties was still warm, his magic was over stimulated, and it felt incredible when Blood started to rub him harder.

“Sans! I-I- Oh gosh that feels-” Sugar cut himself off with another whimper as he rocked into Blood’s hand, gripping hold of his shoulder for support and bringing them closer.

“see? told you i was gonna help-” Blood hissed through his teeth again as he pushed the material of his brother’s panties aside to stroke near Sugar’s entrance. “feels good yeah? shit- you’re so wet. there’s nothing to be embarrassed about shugs, i thought that was really hot-”

Sugar’s mouth was already hanging open, but Blood’s finger slipping inside his entrance made him moan without anything to hold him back. Sugar wanted to hide, but Blood’s face was so close to his and his good eye was staring at him with such intensity that he couldn’t look away. Sugar knew then that he wanted so much more from his brother, and he knew Blood wanted him too. But because his magic was so sensitive he knew he was near the edge already, he could feel his climax approaching as he scrambled to hold onto any part of Blood he could reach.

“Brother! I-I’m-”Sugar spluttered. He didn’t want to embarrass himself further, but he couldn’t stop that burning desire for more. “Please i can’t- i’m going too-”

“oh fuck papyrus, you gonna cum already?” Blood growled, shifting himself closer so he could add another finger “that’s so fucking hot, go ahead and cum on my fingers shugs- lets see if we can make the mess even worse.”

Sugar’s protests were swallowed by Blood using his free hand to pull Sugar into a kiss. It was too much for Sugar; their first kiss, Blood’s fingers pumping inside him, how worked up his magic was from his accident. _How dirty this whole situation felt._ Sugar came with a silent scream as Blood rode him through by keeping a steady pace. When Sugar came down from his high he realised he was still kissing blood, their joint magic making a mess of his face too since the kiss turned sloppy. He felt empty when Blood removed his fingers but when they pulled back he knew exactly what his brother was thinking. But he didn’t want Blood to feel guilty about getting lost in the moment, or that he’d taken advantage of Sugar when he didn’t want it. So he moved his hand to the front of Blood’s glowing shorts.

Blood groaned, clearly needing release just as much as Sugar had. “shit shugs, you don’t have t’-”

“No Sans, I want too” Sugar placed another kiss on the side of Blood’s skull before shakily dropping to his knees. He knew he must have looked a mess as he looked up at his brother with ruined clothes in a puddle of his own fluids. But Blood clearly enjoyed that sight with the way his cock was pulsing in Sugar’s hand. “I want to thank you for making me feel better, brother.”


	33. “Tell me what you want” “i want both of you”- PoisonedHoneyWine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of my 1k follower event drabbles over on tumblr, raffle is still running for a full fic if you wanna take part!  
> Us Papyrus X fsg Sans X sf Sans.

Black stared at the two skeletons sat on the floor across from him as every bone in his body seethed with malice.

He had every reason to be angry. He used to have a good thing going in their little group of inter-dimensional alternates; he was by far the coolest, the best fighter, and in his opinion the most good looking. But that was before Wine showed up. Wine came from a universe so similar to his own, but with a few crucial differences. Wine was older, more experienced. Even though Black hated to admit it, Wine held himself with a certain air of danger that made him ridiculously attractive.

Wine was everything Black wanted to be, and it pissed him off to unbelievable levels.

He would have gladly stewed in his resentment by himself, but then that fucker just _had_ to go after something he wanted. Or more like someone. Black and Honey had been aggressively flirting with each other for months, but even when Honey had all but invited him into his bed Black had brushed him off. He had every intention of continuing their game until it got too much; he wanted Honey to be at the point that he would be begging for Black to fuck him. He knew it was egotistical and a little cruel, but Black couldn’t resist that building tension between them. 

But then Wine came into the picture. He had only been with them a few months and but had already swept Honey off his feet. Black was ready to tear Wine to pieces, but then he had received an invite to join them in Honey’s universe for dinner. Black wasn’t sure what the hell his copy was playing at, but like hell was he going to miss out. For one thing refusing would be showing weakness, and for another… he was really starting to miss his and Honey’s back and forth. And who knew? Maybe some obvious flirting would be enough to blow off some steam and annoy the fuck out of Wine at the same time. 

Which was how Black found himself in his current situation, listening to Honey fawn over his new lover while Wine soaked up the attention. They weren’t even being subtle about it. Dinner wasn’t unpleasant; the food was nice and the alcohol had definitely taken the edge off the whole situation. But then Honey had suggested moving to the lounge for desert since he was serving a chocolate fondue. They were sat around a small table on the floor so they could easily reach everything without making a mess. But Black hadn’t missed how Honey and Wine had gravitated towards each other, their limbs intertwining as Wine fed honey strawberries dipped in chocolate. They were being sickeningly sweet together, and Black had to push down the feeling that _definitely wasn’t_ jealousy bubbling in his soul . But he lost his temper when Honey tried to feed Wine a strawberry with his teeth, failed, and gave him a chocolate covered kiss instead.

“Enough!” Black spat louder than he intended, but Honey’s surprised yelp definitely made it worthwhile. “I’m Done Being Played For A Fool, And I Didn’t Come Here To Have This-” Black gestured aggressively at where they were both intertwined, driving his point home “-Shoved In My Face. Why Did You Invite Me Here Wine? Just Tell Me What You Want.”

Wine actually looked startled for moment before something Black couldn’t quite place morphed his expression. He whispered something Black didn’t quite catch next to Honey’s skull which made him flush a bright shade of orange before they untangled themselves. Black wasn’t sure what he expected their reactions to be, but it definitely hadn’t involved Wine _fucking crawling_ over to where he was sat. Wine titled Black’s face towards him, making him flush himself when he saw an all too familiar smirk . Wine literally had Black’s face, so why was his soul beating so fast?

“I Didn’t Mean To Offend You Black, I Should Be Clearer With My Intentions.” Wine manipulated Black’s with body with ease, getting him to lean back as their bodies were pressed together. “I Brought You Here Because I Want Both Of You.”

Black’s eye lights disappeared as he felt the press of something hot and hard through Wine’s uniform. “What The Fuck?” he said in a voice hardly above a whisper.

“Don’t Look So Surprised, It’s Obvious That You And Honey Want Each Other-” Wine teased, moving Black’s face to look at the skeleton sitting further away from them. Honey was glowing with excited magic as he watched them both, making Black ache for something he thought he had lost the chance for. “-And Aren’t You A Little Bit Curious About To Fucking Yourself.”

Wine moved Black’s face dangerously close to his own as he rolled his hips, making the cock Black hadn’t realised he had formed glide against Wine’s own. Black gasped, his breathing become laboured as he tried to resist the urge to grab his double to get more of that delicious friction. Wine practically purred at his reaction, leaning into Black further so he could whisper against the side of his skull.

“Just Think About How Honey Will Look In Between Us, I’m Sure We Can Work Together To Absolutely Destroy Him”

“Um- I.” Black clamped his mouth shut as a moan threatened to escape him, the drag of Wine’s cock against his own being almost too much to handle. He shot a glance back at Honey who looked like he was struggling to keep himself from humping the cushion he was sat on. “You’re Ok With This?”

“i don’t think i’ve ever been more turned on in my life” Honey blurted out before smacking a hand over his face. He looked at them both sheepishly, moving towards them both slowly as if he was afraid of making them stop. “i mean- yeah, um. but only if you are.”

Black hated to admit it, but there was no doubt in his mind. He really didn’t want Wine to stop. In fact he wanted more.

Looking back to the skeleton currently humping him into the floor Black felt his own grin widening.“I Bet- Ah- I Bet I Can Make Him Scream Louder.” he said defiantly.

If Wine thought he was going down without a fight, he was mistaken. Black relished in the chance to hash out the tension between them all. 

But Wine didn’t falter, his face the mirror of Black’s own. He thrust his hips against Black’s harder, before leaning back to pull Honey towards them both. He kissed Honey hard and sloppily while dragging his fingers over Black’s clothed ribs hard enough to hurt. Only when he heard both Honey and Black moan did he pull back from the kiss, his eye lights sparkling with desire as he replied to Black’s challenge.

“Game On.”


	34. Cherryberry-“Giving up? You know what happens if you loose”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: dry humping, mentions of masochism, hand jobs.

Red wasn’t sure exactly how he kept finding himself in situations like this, but he sure as hell didn’t want it to stop any time soon. Not when the hard press of his double’s body through their clothing was driving him crazy.

Challenging Blue physically was pretty damn stupid on his part, but Red had seen him training with his bro in the past and wanted to see just how strong he really was. If Red was being completely honest with himself he had been crushing hard on his double recently but he knew there was no way that the innocent little Blue was going to be interested in a creep like him. A physical challenge was a way to get close to Blue without him becoming suspicious, and the possibility of the other skeleton hurting him appealed to his masochistic side. Red just had to play it cool, hide his real motives, and then he would be set with fap material for weeks.

Red had waited until he could have an extended period of time with Blue on his own. Luckily their brothers had been roped into a ‘Papyruses bonding day’ and would be away in Papyrus and Sans’s universe until further notice. Red had shot a message to Sans to make sure that he had no plans to show up in Blue’s universe before heading over himself. Blue had been surprised but happy to see him, fussing over him and making sure that Red had a variety of snacks while he picked out something mushy for them to watch. A part of Red was sad that it nothing was going to happen between them, he could totally get used to being spoiled by the other skeleton on a regular basis.

Twenty minutes passed before Red proposed his challenge. Blue was easily led into agreeing to an arm wrestle, but what surprised Red was his double suggesting they made a bet too. If he won, then Blue agreed to be his slave for a day and do all of his chores. Red knew he could have come up with something less cliché if given the time, but having the other skeleton doing things for him all day was the first thing that came to mind. But what had really thrown him was Blue saying that if he won, he wanted to take Red out on a date. Red had spluttered to find a reply, but Blue had quickly added that he only wanted a practice date. Blue explained that he had memorised the dating manual, and who would be better to try that out on then another version of himself. Red had found his voice and agreed to his terms, convincing himself that Blue was far too naive to understand the real implications of what he had just asked.

Still, there was something in Blue’s expression as they lined their arms up that was making his soul hammer hard against his ribcage. 

The arm wrestle quickly turned into grappling, which in turn into actually wrestling each other. Even though he knew Blue was strong, the sheer power that his smaller frame packed was astounding. The only reason Red had been able to last at all was because of his size, but it didn’t take long for Blue to figure out how to use that against him. Which was how Red found himself face down on the floor with Blue pressed up behind him, twisting his arm so hard that Red was clenching his teeth to stop himself from moaning like a whore. He was lucky that his lower half was facing the ground as he could feel how hard his cock was sandwiched between his large pseudo-stomach and the rough carpet. With Blue’s solid body pressing into him Red wasn’t able to wiggle away without pressing himself into his double, something which right now felt like a blessing and a curse.

“Giving Up?” Blue panted, the effort of keeping Red in his grasp at least having some effect on him. His voice was lower than his usual high pitched shrill, making Red have to bite back another groan from the shivers travelling up his spine. “You Know What Happens If You Lose Red.”

Red cursed under his breath and tried to struggle against his captor only to almost lose his shit when Blue pressed into him harder. He hadn’t meant to form his entire body but his magic had been too excited from the wrestling match, but he felt a little better knowing Blue was having the same problem. Red knew he probably should call a stop to everything and give in, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to speak without giving himself away. He had to get free himself or risk Blue hearing how turned on he was and never wanting anything to do with him again.

But his struggling only pressed Blue against him harder, and a shift in their positions made a part of Blue press between the cleft of his ass. Red knew he was distracted by his own arousal, but it took him much longer than he would like to admit to realise just what part of Blue that was. And even longer to notice that Blue was slowly rocking against him, sliding a cock that felt incredibly thick across his hole. Everything clicked into place; the ‘fake date’, Blue’s eagerness to switch up the way they were fighting, the ragged breaths coming from behind him now. Red’s ‘innocent’ counterpart had been trying just as hard to get into his pants as he had been. The realisation made Red buck against Blue’s length with the pent-up moans spilling out of his mouth.

Blue thrust against him with more purpose now the metaphorical wall them had been broken, groaning in that low tone that was driving Red crazy. “Something You Want To Say Red?”

“blue- i -hnng- holy fuck keep doing that please- ah fuck!” Red jerked his ass upwards as soon as he had the chance, eager to feel as much of Blue as possible.

“Mwehehe, So Do You Give In?” Blue didn’t give Red chance to answer before angling his hips so that the head of his cock was pressing at Red’s hole through the thin material of their shorts. “Is That A No? What If I Say We Can Skip The Date And Stay Here Instead?” Blue’s hand had forced its way between Red’s legs to grasp his leaking cock through his shorts. “And I Promise To Take Care Of This.”

“oh god, yes fuck- i give in just-” Red choked on his words when Blue started to jerk him off at the same pace as his thrusts, sending Red to the edge in record time. “holy shit blue i’m- oh fuck!”

“You’re Close Already? That’s Really Lewd Red.” Blue teased before grasping Red at the base of his cock, making them both groan as Blue against pressed him hard enough for the tip of his cock to press inside of Red, shorts and all. “If I Let You Cum, Do You Promise To Return The Favour Later?” Blue waited for Red to almost scream in confirmation before adding. “Good.”

Blue’s hand sped up with one goal in mind, and Red was more than happy to go along with it. He couldn’t believe how much he had underestimated his counterpart; not only did Blue’s hand know exactly what he was doing but he had somehow managed to entirely dominate the situation with ease. Not that Red minded. He moaned like a bitch in heat as the combination of Blue’s hand and cock rutting against him made him cum all over his shorts. It felt amazing, but he didn’t let himself bask in the afterglow. Not when the skeleton he’d been lusting after for months was hard and ready for him.

Red flipped their positions quickly, pulling Blue’s shorts down as soon as he was able to free his throbbing cock. Even though he had literally just that cock pressing into him, Red still hissed through his teeth when he laid eyes on his dripping length. Red leaned forward with a lecherous grin, lining up his face with the other skeleton’s crotch.

“how about i return the favour right now?”


	35. Mapleblossom- "Have you been following me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went with something a little different here- a Victorian-esque Succubus/Vampire au  
> tags: mentions of previous character death, mentions of killing monsters, biting, magic draining.

Slim let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding into the cold night air. He was well hidden under the shadow of an old oak tree and his target was far too distracted to notice him but he could feel the faint tingle of magic humming around his ancient bones. The air was heavy and thick with smog from the nearby factories, giving the graveyard an atmosphere so eerie that even a creature like Slim was getting chills. He had waited much longer than he would usually with any other victim for the perfect moment to strike, but he knew that weeks of preparation wouldn’t be in vain when he was sinking his teeth into those pearly white bones.

Anticipation threatened to make Slim blow his cover as he watched the well-dressed skeleton kneel in silent prayer in front of his brother’s grave. But he wasn’t going to let his eagerness to feed go against his strict moral code, especially not when the skeleton he had been stalking possessed such a pure soul. There were many words whispered amongst monster kind about what he was, but Slim paid no mind to the brushes anyone tried to tar him with. He knew why others feared him; he was a skilled predator, unable to die by natural causes and with very few weaknesses. The monster who turned him all those years ago had been just as terrifying as the stories he had heard as a child, but Slim was still the same monster now as he was before he needed to drink from other monsters to survive. After his initial blood-lust had faded he had left his coven, choosing instead to wander the world alone and only feeding on those whose lives were consumed with sorrow.

His victims were those who longed for the sweet release of death, and he had an insatiable hunger for their life-giving magic.

With decades of practice, Slim had managed to carefully hone his senses to be able to pick up when someone was in great pain. He usually spent a few nights stalking them, finding out whether their problem was easily fixed or if the alternative he could offer was the kindest thing to do. But the skeleton in front of him wasn’t like his other victims. For one, their soul held so much sorrow yet there were still glimmers of hope that clouded Slim’s judgement. He felt drawn to the other skeleton like a moth to a flame. Skeleton monsters were a rarity in this part of the world, and Slim had never seen one so strikingly beautiful before. The more he learned about them, the more he was unable to stop himself from pursuing them. Slim’s persistence was eventually rewarded; He could recall the exact moment he had heard the other skeleton’s name.

Papyrus.

Quite an uncommon name amongst skeleton kind and yet both he and this beautiful creature shared the same font. Slim may have stopped using his real name a long time ago, but it still warmed his shriveled soul to think about how fate had drawn them together. As time went on Slim became smitten with the other skeleton, prolonging the inevitable just so he could bask in his presence longer. Not only did Papyrus possess a beauty he never saw before, his soul was just as pure. Slim would have gladly taken Papyrus into his bed if it didn’t go against his self-imposed restrictions. He didn’t think it right to play with his food.

He became Papyrus’s shadow instead, watching as he tried to stay positive while the odds were stacked against him. Papyrus was mourning a brother who had gone too soon while the responsibilities of a harsh world weighed heavily on his shoulders. He was completely alone, something Slim knew the pain of far too well.

But Papyrus was strong, and Slim had almost convinced himself to leave him well along when the universe had other ideas. A marriage arrangement that Papyrus didn’t want was being forced upon him by his elders as the anniversary of his brother death rapidly approached. Slim had been listening in from Papyrus’s rooftop when he had received the news. He had felt the other skeleton’s soul breaking as he agreed to be shipped off to a foreign land and wed to someone he had never met. A fresh start may have been appealing to anyone else, but Slim knew Papyrus couldn’t bear the thought of being taken away from the few things that were keeping him alive.

Papyrus had waited until those who were dictating his future had left the empty place he called home before fleeing into the night. With Slim hot on his heels of course. It was reckless to venture outside unaccompanied so late at night, to a dangerous area no less, and Slim was convinced if he didn’t kill him tonight then some other tragedy would present itself to his charge instead. But he delayed his attack when he realised Papyrus was visiting his brother’s grave, he only wanted to strike when Papyrus had given up all hope.

A small sob startled Slim back to the present. Papyrus balanced himself on his brother’s gravestone as he got up to leave, wiping liquid magic from his sockets with the back of his gloved hand. Slim hissed through his rapidly growing fangs at the sight of Papyrus’s magic. He had been so wrapped up in finding out everything he could about his new obsession that he had been neglecting his carnal needs. Papyrus’s magic reminded him of an open flame, strong and vibrant despite the darkness he was surrounded by. Slim just _had_ to get a taste.

No longer able to hold himself back, Slim crept forward into the night. His dark cloak and tainted clothing would give him adequate cover, but nothing could hide the way his eyes were glittering with hunger. His mouth was watering when came up behind Papyrus, shivering when he saw the other skeleton sense his presence. Slim felt his mouth became heavy with sharpened teeth as he contemplated whether Papyrus would taste as sweet as he looked. 

“Hello?” Papyrus called out into the darkness, looking around himself until his eyes met Slim’s. Instead of cowering in fear Papyrus’s face lit up with recognition. “Oh It’s You, I W-Wondered If I Would See You Again.” Papyrus extended a shaky hand towards Slim, who was far too shocked at his reaction to reciprocate. When he didn’t get a response Papyrus simply leaned into Slim as if he was preparing to tell a secret to a close friend. “Ha-Have You Been Following Me?”

For a moment Slim was stunned, never in all his years had any of his victims reacted this way. He prided himself on being stealthy, but somehow Papyrus had known he was there? But what was most confusing was Papyrus’s reaction. Slim knew he didn’t have time to think about this any longer or he would risk his meal having the chance to escape. He walked forward a few paces until he had backed Papyrus up against a nearby crypt, hoping that being this close to his recent obsession wasn’t going to be his downfall.

“for quite some time now, pet. i’m impressed you even knew i was there” Slim replied, trying to stick to his plan even while Papyrus’s hot breath was making his mind become fogged with an urge he thought he had suppressed completely. “but that hardly matters now. i know you have been suffering, i can feel your pain, and i can take that all away.”

“I-I- Please!” Papyrus begged, his whole body trembling as he watched Slim’s fangs drop to their full length.

This was more like it. Slim turned on the charm, soothing the other’s cheek as he gave him honeyed words of comfort. “there’s no need to fight sweet one, it will all be over soon” he flashed Papyrus a terrifying smile before leaning in and-

“N-no! Please, I-I Want To Stay With You”

Slim froze. Papyrus was panting in his grasp but there were no lies in his watering eyes. “i don’t think you understand what you ask of me” Slim’s tone was blunt, his frustration from holding back making it hard to not to just ignore him and take what he had been waiting for. 

 

But Papyrus intrigued him so much, he couldn’t help but entertain his look of complete awe. If nothing else it was definitely feeding his ego instead.

“But I Do! I Know You’ve Been Watching Me, I Know You Could Have Killed Me At Any Moment But You Didn’t.” Papyrus grew in confidence with every word, the transformation stunning Slim into silence even as he trapped him against the cold stone wall. “I-I’m Not Afraid. You’ve Made Me Feel So Safe Watching Over Me, And I Have Nothing Left To Lose-” Papyrus’s eyes found Slim’s, their faces now only inches apart. “-Make Me A Creature Of The Night. I’ll Be Yours- I-I Want To Serve You”

Slim knew his answer before Papyrus finished talking. If this incredible creature wanted to be his, then he would have all the time the world to ask all of the questions that were screaming in his head. Right now he had more than one need to attend to, and they could all be taken care of by the willing body in front of him.

“you’ve got a deal”

Slim moved Papyrus’s skull the side, biting down hard on his cervical vertebrae. The sweet mix of marrow and magic made him feel more alive than he had in centuries. He drank slowly to savour the taste and the way Papyrus’s body was becoming limp in his arms. Slim could have easily become lost and drained Papyrus until he had his fill, but the other skeleton’s proposition was still ringing around his skull. He drew back, expecting the other skeleton to shriek or to try and escape now that he knew what he was getting into. But Papyrus was flushed, panting heavily as he stared at his new master. Slim snarled and clashed their teeth together painfully, unable to resist the desires bubbling up inside him any longer.

Papyrus melted into his embrace, moaning when Slim’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Slim could feel his newly replenished magic buzzing around his body and making his lower half throb. It took an immense amount of willpower to break the kiss and bite down on his own wrist, but Papyrus wasn’t going to survive if the ritual wasn’t completed. He guided his new servant towards the bite, encouraging him to drink and hissing when he felt Papyrus follow his every word. Slim’s pants felt tight when his magic settled on something to fuck Papyrus with, his mind racing with all the other ways he could claim him.

Slim knew the moment Papyrus had taken enough to change him and he pulled him with a growl. Papyrus looked drunk and dazed, but Slim could make out the glow of magic through his fancy clothes. Papyrus was just as turned on as he was, and when the other skeleton regained some of his bearings Slim was already pulling at his clothes. Papyrus looked embarrassed, the sensibilities of his previous life making it hard for him to even consider doing something so vulgar in public. But Slim didn’t mind, it just meant he had to take control and remove Papyrus’s ability to think about anything else but him.

Slim grabbed Papyrus’s his grin growing wide as he pressed their glowing pelvises flush against each other. “let me show you what it means to be mine.”


	36. Puppyberry- "I'm Sorry. I Can't Hear You When Your Mouth Is Full."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Public sex, Rough Oral, Don't get caught kink.

Liquid magic was streaming down Slim’s face as he tried not to choke on the cock being rammed into his pseudo-throat. He couldn’t make a sound considering their location, but he really wanted to praise this new side of his ‘sweet’ little lover. Slim’s legs may have been cramping from being squished under the table for so long, but the gloved hand soothing the back of his skull was making the pain worthwhile.

Slim’s mind was still trying to process exactly how he had managed to find himself on his knees in the corner of Muffet’s cafe. While it was depraved, risky, and turning him the fuck on it hadn’t actually been his idea. This whole scenario was completely of his partners making, something that he wouldn’t have believed if he hadn’t watched Blue’s blushing face when he had suggested it. He had been seeing Blue for a few weeks now, his cheerful enthusiasm drawing Slim to him like a bear to honey. Slim knew he was charming, but he was still impressed with himself that he had managed to lure such an innocent version of his brother into his bed.

Well that was what Slim had previously thought, but the way Blue was slowly fucking his face right now was making him start to question his assumptions.

Their sex had been pretty vanilla up until now. Slim’s much larger size made him the obvious top, more than happy to guide his inexperienced lover as they rolled around under the sheets with the lights off. He had managed to get Blue to form the prettiest, tight and dripping pussy with his magic. Slim often came away from their sessions with a ruined hand from where he had to bite down to stop himself from wreaking his smaller lover. So when Blue approached him shyly about trying something different, Slim had made Blue jump out of his bones with how enthusiastically he had agreed to it. He felt privileged to not only get to sink into a body as sweet as sin, but now he was going to help Blue tentatively experiment with kinks as well. Slim could hardly keep his hands off Blue that night, and when his little lover had explained what he wanted to do the next day his grin had only grown wider.

Blue wanted to be in charge, which Slim found understandable as well as unbelievably adorable. It made sense that his sweet lover had reservations and that a sense of control would definitely help build his confidence, so Slim was more than happy to humour him. He expected Blue to want to try being on top or some light bondage, he hadn’t expected Blue to whisper fantasies about wanting to mess around in public. When Blue had finished talking he looked like he wanted to die from embarrassment, so Slim was quick to reassure him and start to plan out where they could get away with it. They had agreed that his universe would be more appropriate. While it wasn’t as safe, other monsters did this kind of shit all the time and the consequences were minimal compared to being caught in Blue’s universe. But apart from that Blue wanted to keep the rest of his plans a surprise.

So Slim had been completely caught off guard today when halfway through their sweet treats at Muffet’s Blue had grabbed him by the collar and ordered him to get under the table. Slim had spluttered a protest at first but there had been so much determination in Blue’s face that he had eventually agreed. With table cloths that reached to the floor Slim knew he wouldn’t be seen, waiting until no one was looking before ducking out of sight. He expected Blue wanted nothing more than to have Slim at his feet or maybe have him tease his pussy through his shorts. But when he saw that Blue had already formed his magic into a pretty blue cock he almost gasped and gave the game away. It was the first time he was seeing the other’s cock; it was smaller than his but thick enough that Slim’s mouth went dry. Blue was hard and there was already magic dribbling from the tip, but Slim didn’t have chance to admire it before Blue was guiding it into his open mouth.

He had been sucking him off for almost ten minutes now but Blue was doing an incredibly good job at keeping up appearances. Even when someone had come by to ask where Slim was Blue had cheerily responded while keeping Slim’s mouth firmly around the base of his cock. Slim couldn’t believe Blue, his soft and naive little Blue, had such a naughty hidden side. Slim had been initially attracted to his innocent nature and enjoyed being able to dominate him completely, but he found nothing hotter than the small skeleton’s vulgar streak. But while Blue’s slow and deep pace was good for not making much of a scene, they couldn’t afford to take too much longer.

Slim tried to catch the other skeleton’s attention by drawing back but Blue held him firmly in place. Blue’s grip was surprisingly strong despite his size, so Slim had to tap his leg frantically while trying to say something regardless of the cock rammed down his formed throat. He felt Blue shifting and lifting the tablecloth, hypnotised with how much the smaller skeleton’s eyes were sparkling down at him.

“I’m sorry? I Can’t Hear You When Your Mouth Is Full.”Blue whispered teasingly, thrusting one last time into Slim’s mouth before finally loosening his death grip. “What Is It Puppy?”

Slim took in a few ragged breaths, almost forgetting what he wanted to say as Blue’s words rang around his skull. “we need to speed this up. muffet ain’t as laid-back as she seems.” he eventually murmured, still not able to process how his lover’s usually squeaky voice had dropped so deep.

Blue considered him a moment before flashing Slim an evil looking smile despite his eye lights still glittering with stars. “Are You Really Afraid Of Getting Caught, Or Do You Just Not Want People To Know How Good You Look Sucking Cock?”

“fuck.” Slim’s own neglected erection pulsed against the seam of his pants. He was blown over by this new side of his lover and rather than try and resist what he wanted to do Slim knew he needed to change tactics rather than argue with Blue’s logic. He darted his tongue out to lap at the magic that had accumulated on Blue’s cock before giving his lover an equally devious grin. “i’m gonna make you cum so fucking hard baby blue.”

Slim didn’t give Blue time to respond before taking his entire length into his mouth. He felt Blue’s fists clenching next to his skull but didn’t give him chance to hold on before bobbing his head as fast as he could in the cramped conditions. It worked perfectly, with Blue going from calm and in control to putty in his hands. Slim pulled out all the stops; sucking hard, using his tongue and humming as quietly as possible. He figured out what was making Blue squirm and then repeated the action relentlessly. Blue had to drop the table cloth down to muffle his noises but Slim’s imagination didn’t need to do much to fill in the blanks.

“Slow. Down.” Blue tried to order Slim through the table but he was too far into it, working on freeing his own member as he listened to Blue come undone. “P-Papy” Blue’s cry was muffled by his hand as   
Slim’s mouth was flooded with his cum.

Slim drank from his lover greedily while making quick work of his own cock, cumming with a muted groan as he drained Blue of every last drop. Slim let himself regain his breath when he finished, wiping what he had caught in his hands on the front of his shorts before trying to peek over the table so he could return to his seat. But Blue pushed him right back down, making Slim splutter and almost knock himself out on the table’s edge.

“blue, what are you-”

“No! I’m Fine Miss Muffet, I Don’t Know Where He’s Gone!” Blue squeaked and Slim cringed when he heard the muffled voice of Muffet replying to him in a sharp tone. “Oh-The Mess. Right. I’m Sorry. We’ll Clean Up Right Away And Then See About Clearing Some Of Slim’s Tab.”

_shit._ Not only had they been caught but it had been Blue who had to deal with the brunt of it. Slim sighed and leaned into Blue’s legs as he tried to think of ways to make it up to what would most likely be a very pissed off spider. He wanted to make it up to Blue as well considering he was the cause of them getting caught. But Slim knew he was going to have no trouble coming up with ways to appease his lover considering the whole new world they had just started exploring together.


	37. Kustard- "Damn. I Look Really Good!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Clothing Swap, Asphyxiation, Begging.

“damn, I actually look really good.” Sans muttered to himself as he admired his reflection.

Sans was turning this way and that as he tried to get over the fact that he was actually looking at his own reflection. He and Red had been hiding together in his bedroom all afternoon in an effort to avoid their respective brothers ‘spring cleaning’.Considering Snowdin was constantly stuck in a chill Sans had no idea why they even bothered, and Red agreed with him. Sans was able to avoid it by barricading himself in his room, but Red didn’t have the same privacy in his universe. So Sans had been more than happy to sneak him in. But they had been in here for hours and even though Sans always found his double’s presence soothing in a way, there was only so much they could do in the bedroom together. Well… only so much that he thought Red would actually be interested in.

Sans had been joking with Red and said some jibe about him still wearing his huge coat despite the warmth in his bedroom. Somehow that had translated into Red’s idea of them swapping clothes for a laugh. While they were essentially the same guy, they hadn’t factored in the fact that Red was actually quite a bit bigger and broader than Sans. So him trying to get on Sans’s hoodie had been a bust, but it was pretty funny to see him struggle and try. But Sans didn’t have the same problem, the only thing he had to deal with was his slight blush when he watched Red strip down to nothing but his shorts. There was just something about his darker double that still made his soul race even though he had suppressed his crush on the other skeleton months ago.

Red hadn’t ever shown interest in him, because he was normal and didn’t find the idea of fucking himself appealing. Sans didn’t want to make it weird between them so he never mentioned it.

By the time Sans managed to get Red’s jumper over his head and pull on his jacket he had already convinced himself he was going to look stupid. Like a baby-bones playing dress up. He hadn’t expected to be completely blown over by the skeleton looking back at him in the mirror. He looked a lot like Red, but the light dusting of blue on his cheeks and the softness of his eyes told a different story. Sans looked like a mismatch of both of them, and it was making his soul feel like it was going to burst out of his ribcage. _and the smell._ Sans could feel the warmth from the other’s bones still lingering inside the jumper and with scents that were unique to Red alone. It felt like his double was just giving him one long embrace.

Sans had been so caught up in admiring himself that he hadn’t realised Red hadn’t said a word yet. No snide comments or jokes. The only sound coming from behind him being the other skeleton’s slightly elevated breathing.

“heh red whaddya think?” Sans asked, looking at his friend’s unreadable expression in the mirror. When Red did nothing but continue to stare at a particular spot on the mirror Sans knew something was up. “you’re starting to freak me out buddy” he added, trying not to let any of the heat his was feeling from Red’s eyes show up on his face.

“sorry i um-” Red shook his head and got up from the bed, reaching Sans as soon as he turned around to face him. “d’ya wanna try this too?”

Sans didn’t need to ask what Red meant when he was already unbuckling the collar around his neck. Sans felt his mouth go dry and sweat start to drip down his skull. He knew how much this collar meant to Red, he’d never seen him without it in all the years he had known him, and yet here he was pulling it from his neck and leaning in to put it on Sans himself. There was no point in trying to stop himself from blushing now. Sans just had to clench his teeth to stop himself from whimpering when he felt Red’s hands work their way across his sensitive vertebrae. But his double’s eyes never left his, making it hard for Sans to even hide away in embarrassment. 

But Sans was over his crush, he didn’t find Red attractive any more, his soul wasn’t calling out to him and-

“yer look real good in my collar sans” Red whispered when he finished fastening the buckle, his hands showing no desire to move from where they were wrapped around Sans’s vertebrae. 

His double’s hot breath tickling his face while his fingers subtly pressed between his vertebrae was too much for Sans to handle. Red was overwhelming all of his senses and he couldn’t get enough. He short-circuited and said the first thing that popped into his head.

“it feels so good.” Sans exhaled heavily before realising what he had said. “i-i mean i- um” he tried to backtrack but Red’s wicked grin was telling him he was already too late.

“yer don’t need to take it back, sweetheart” Red’s voice was heavy with _something_ that was sending shivers up Sans’s spine. Red’s grin grew even wider when he hooked his fingers under his collar and pulled hard enough to bring Sans closer and stimulate his over-sensitive bones in one fell swoop. “that feel good too?”

“red-i” Sans tried to explain but another tug of the collar made his head start to feel fuzzy. It was strange, it felt like his non-essential air supply was being restricted, but the tingle of pleasure told him that Red knew _exactly_ what he was doing. “shit, please. i-i -oh- please!”

“fuck yeah, beg me some more” Red hissed.

“i- fuck- i need you to-” Sans gasped when Red tugged on the collar again, his hands gripping at any part of his partners “gods please just-hah- kiss me-umf”

Red loosened his grip on the collar and wrapped an arm around Sans’s frame to stop him from falling as he pressed their teeth together with a moan. It felt like Sans’s whole body was tingling with excited magic as he opened his mouth and let Red exhale into him. With his mind only focused on that feeling his inhibitions were lowered and he kissed Red like his life depended on it. _maybe it did._ Sans felt incredible, kissing Red was better than any of the fantasies he had tried to suppress. He just wanted more; more of Red’s demanding tongue, to feel more of his scarred bones and to hear more of the growls he was managed to pull from the other.

They were both panting heavily when Red finally drew back, his fingers reluctant to remove themselves from the collar completely. 

“that was- heh-” Sans whispered, trying to find words but chuckling nervously when Red cocked a brow bone at him.

“yeah. it was.” Red added, drawing back a little more so he could give Sans another once over. With the intensity of what they just did, they both forgot what Sans was wearing. But it didn’t take a genius to notice that they had matching glows coming underneath their clothes. “i know yer like wearin’ my shit sans.” Red murmured, his free hand trailing down Sans’s quivering ribcage until it reached the waistband of his shorts. “but i wanna see what yer look like out of it too.”


	38. TomatiHorrorSwap- "That's going to leave a mess"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Sins Au specifically using [this post](https://sinsandlustzone.tumblr.com/post/172739791998/marrow-in-b2-d-please) for inspo <3  
> Warning: this involves watersports/omo amongst other kinks- and while it is consensual this wasn’t discussed beforehand so it may feel a little like a forced kink. It’s def on that line so i’d rather warn so people can stay safe.

Toffee eased his brother back down onto his cock, holding him close as he rode him through another orgasm. He ignored the way Marrow squirmed as his pussy clamped down on his cock in favour of running his hand up the front of his pretty dress to stimulate him further. 

Today had been perfect. Toffee had only been in a relationship with his brother for a few weeks but Marrow had agreed to indulge him in a few of his kinks today. His brother was just that perfect. Toffee had spent the best part of the afternoon dressing up his brother in multiple outfits so sweet and cute that he had almost cum in his pants. While the dresses were nice, it was Marrorw’s attitude that Toffee just couldn’t get enough of. He loved the way his brother would blush and hide his face whenever Toffee asked him to twirl or pose. But the last dress he tried on was by far the best. Pink and poofy with a kitty motif that perfectly complemented his cerise magic. Toffee had patted his lap eagerly after watching Marrow become very flustered with his poses, eager to move on to the next part of their playtime. 

Because there was no better way to say thank you than making his brother cum on his cock again and again while wearing the dress he liked the most.

“brother i-i- guh.” Marrow whimpered as Toffee continued to rock into him at a leisurely pace, clearly struggling to speak after cumming multiple times in a row. “i can’t-”

“You’re Doing So Well Papy, You Look So Good.” Toffee soothed his brother’s arms as he spoke, slowing his thrusts until he was hitting Marrow slow and deep. This was his brother’s favorite way to fuck, and he prided himself in being a very attentive lover. “I Think You Can Go For A Little Longer, Don’t You?”

Instead of the whimpers he expected, Marrow actually shook his head and hissed through his teeth. Toffee tried to see if his brother was in pain but that didn’t seem likely, Marrow was still slowly rocking his own hips back and forth. Toffee snapped out of his lust-induced haze fully and noticed little things he had missed before. Marrow was still shaking long after his climax, his hands were balled into fists on his dress, and there were tears threatening to spill from his sockets. Toffee had thought that the way his brother was squirming in his lap was only because he was overstimulated, but now he wasn’t so sure. Testing the waters he ran his hands down marrows dress, pressing lightly on his formed body as he went. His suspicions were confirmed just before he reached Marrow’s pelvis and found that the flesh was taut and heavy.

Toffee had to stop his thrusts completely when he figured out his brothers ‘problem’, the thought alone made his dick pulse with the start of his own climax. He knew he probably should let his brother go, but he couldn’t. For one with how heavy Marrow’s pseudo stomach felt he probably wouldn’t get far. Plus if he managed to persuade Marrow to stay then there was a chance he’d get to indulge in one of his most secret kinks. Now that they were together Toffee didn’t want to keep anything from his brother. After all, the best relationships were built on trust! Plus, Toffee just couldn’t pass up such a perfect opportunity to ask for something he thought would never leave the darkest places of his mind. 

“What Is It Brother?” Toffee said in a teasing tone, playing coy even with his hand pressed right where Marrow really didn’t want it to be. “Is There Something You’re Not Telling Me?”

Marrow tried to squirm away, gasping when Toffee held him firm and bumped his hips upwards to jostle his brother’s sensitive magic. Toffee didn’t need to imagine how his brother was feeling, he could feel him shaking to try and hold on, and could hear the high pitched whines signaling he was close to breaking. He knew he would never forget the moment he heard his brother murmur the words he had been waiting for. 

“i-i n-need to go to the b-bathroom”

“Oh?” Toffee kept up his act, trying to keep his voice as neutral before he pressed his hand down. _Hard._ He growled deeply when his brother yelped, letting his tone drop to one that was dark and lascivious so that there would be no doubting his intentions. “I Don’t See Why We Should Stop”

“sans ah!” Marrow squeaked and tried to close his legs, a small gush of wetness making them both moan for different reasons. “th-that’s going to leave a big mess” he whispered, clutching onto his brother’s legs as he struggled with his body desperately wanting to let go.

“You’re Worried About Making A Mess? Hehe That’s Unusual For You-” Toffee slipped a hand under his brother’s dress to caress the outside of his pussy. Marrow was wet in more ways than one and his clit was swollen and throbbing. Clearly Marrow’s body was enjoying being pushed to its limits even if his mind was reluctant. Toffee teased him gently with his fingers, listening to his brother’s breathing to get him back into a pleasurable state. “I Think You’re Just Scared Of Letting Go Brother.” 

Marrow didn’t reply with words, too far gone to even get a sentence out. Toffee could just about see the side of his brother’s face from his position, not missing the tears streaming down his face. _Gosh, He Looked So Beautiful_. Toffee took a leap of faith and loosened his grip momentarily, pleased beyond belief when Marrow didn’t jump out of his lap. Marrow sobbed as another dribble leaked out of his pussy, but he still didn’t try and pull away. Toffee knew some part of his brother wanted this as much as he did. So he doubled his efforts, picking his slow pace back up again as his fingers worked on pushing his brother’s limits. 

“I Want To Feel It Papy, Don’t Hold Back For Me Ok?” Toffee peppered a few kisses on his brother’s back before angling his cock to hit the spot that made Marrow scream. 

Marrow cried out as the floodgates opened, quickly drenching them both with waste magic. Toffee had to grit his teeth to hold himself back from pounding into his brother’s hot stream, knowing that Marrow wouldn’t be able to handle the extra movement. It was for his benefit as well, Toffee didn’t want to cum until he’d experienced everything and pushed his brother over the edge one last time. 

“i’m sorry i can’t stop ah!” Marrow sobbed; relief, embarrassment, and pleasure rolling through his body in waves. 

“Shhh It’s Ok” Toffee tried not to sound like a complete pervert but it was hard when he could feel every spurt and gush as his brother finally let go.“Gosh Papy It’s So Warm And It Feels So Good.” he groaned unable to stop himself from thrusting up into his brother anymore.

Rather than wince or pull away Marrow moaned long and loud, his own hips slamming back onto his brother’s cock. Toffee didn’t need any encouragement to start fucking him again, especially when Marrow was screaming his praises after a few thrusts. Finally letting go had made Marrow’s whole body sensitive and Toffee couldn’t believe he was actually getting to fuck his brother while he was still pissing himself. It really was a dream come true. 

“You’re Close Again Already Aren’t You?” Toffee asked through gritted teeth as he teetered on the edge himself.

“oh fuck it feels so good, please keep going i’m gonna-ah! S-sans!”

Marrow’s body completely locked up, a mixture of fluids squirting out around his brother’s cock. Toffee didn’t need anything else to get him to cum, thrusting in deep as he filled his brother up with his seed. Marrow was shaking and crying even after the comedown but was more than happy to let Toffee lift him off his cock and turn him around for a bruising kiss. Marrow melted into him, taking comfort from the kiss and reassurance from the praise Toffee whispered to him in between. Toffee eventually helped his brother up on shaking legs before all but carrying him to the bathroom to run him a hot bath. 

Toffee refused to leave his side, undressing him of his soiled clothes before lowering Marrow into the tub himself. His brother did make a big mess after all, and what kind of brother would Toffee be if he didn’t clean him up afterward?


	39. Spicybbq- keep quiet. one noise and i’ll stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tags: dollification/objectification, rope suspension, cross dressing, kink negotiation.   
> (uf pap and sf pap <3)

Slim made sure to make a loud noise of appreciation as he took in the sight before him, delighting in the way his partner couldn’t hide his blushing face. He knew that he was going to enjoy seeing Edge tied up displayed for him this way, but the outfit was meant to be entirely for Edge’s benefit. Slim hadn’t expected to have found this particular kink of Edge’s this much of a turn on. But as he took in the sight of his double suspended like a marionette he could feel his cock hardening in his pants.

Edge was an enigma Slim had been trying to break since they met. He was cold and distant with an air of superiority, but there was so much more that Slim picked up on every time they met. For example, he seemed to love the attention he got from showing off. There was absolutely zero need for Edge to have his ecto-body formed whenever Slim was around, but memories of that ruby ecto-flesh had kept him up many a night. Slim was at the point where he needed to just fuck Edge to get him out of his system, but he knew that just asking him would never work in a million years. No, he needed a different approach. He needed to find an angle that Edge wouldn’t be able to resist.

So Slim did what he did best; he observed, investigated, and tried to learn everything he could about his double. It turned out that Edge was a lot more talk than action and when it came to bedroom activities he was massively inexperienced. Edge’s provocative outfits and attitude told a different story though, and Slim pieced together that the other skeleton just hadn’t been given the opportunity explore this side of himself yet. So, naturally, Slim was going to give him that chance.

Slim cornered Edge one night, took all of the venomous insults the other skeleton had to offer, then leaned in close and gave him his offer. He promised he was up for _anything_ Edge wanted to try, even the stuff he had sworn never to tell another soul. Edge wasn’t protesting any more, the heavy red blush over his skull gave away his interest but his jaw was firmly sealed. So Slim had started to reel off what he had experience in until Edge nudged his ribs to get him to stop. He surprised Slim by starting to go into depth about one of his fantasies, listing off everything he wanted to include as if it was going to put Slim off. But Slim had just grinned and agreed, making sure to press the fact that the only reason they weren’t going to do it immediately was because he didn’t have all the right equipment. But he knew exactly where to get it, and the time frame gave Edge a chance to back out if he was only bluffing.

Slim was elated when a sheepish looking Edge had appeared on his doorstep less than an hour after he had let him know he had everything they needed.

It may have taken Slim a week to gather things for suspension rig his double was currently strung up on, but Edge had more than made it worthwhile on his side too. Part of Edge’s fantasy of being completely out of control involved him being dressed like a doll. Edge wanted to suspend belief and forget the number of responsibilities that laid heavily on his shoulders and to be reduced down to nothing more than an object. And of course, look damn good while doing it. 

The dress Edge was wearing was in his usual colour scheme of black and red, but it was different to anything Slim had ever seen him wear before. For one thing, it was made out of a shiny material that looked so similar to plastic. _like a shiny present just waiting to be unwrapped._ The top of the dress was tight, showing off the curves of his ecto-body to an obscene level only accentuated by being nipped in at the waist. But the skirt was Slim’s favourite part. It was flared out by a fluffy underskirt, barely reaching the tops of Edge’s formed thighs now that his legs were being held open by the rig.

Just letting his eyes wander between Edge’s legs pushed Slim into action. He was done admiring his new toy and really wanted to play with it.

“you remember the safe word princess?” Slim knew Edge usually hated that nickname, but considering what he was wearing it fit perfectly.

Edge shivered as Slim’s hands wandered up to his thighs and nodded his head, knowing that he wasn’t meant to speak unless a certain ‘button’ was being pressed. Slim couldn’t believe he’d gotten him to agree to that one, but then he was still shocked that Edge had agreed to do this with him at all. A fleeting thought crossed his mind that Edge’s behaviour around him could have actually been some weird kind of flirting, but he pushed it down for now. If this was going to go anywhere then feelings could be explored later. Today was solely about pleasure, Slim giving Edge what he craved while getting off in the process.

Slim decided now was a good a time as any to start. He moved his hands off Edge and carefully unhooked some of the ropes from their ties until he had had hold of the ones controlling Edge’s legs. He moved them slowly, showing Edge how he could manipulate his body by demonstration. Slim knew that the other skeleton was into this, but he hadn’t expected Edge’s eyes to roll in their sockets as he gave into the feeling of being completely powerless.

_gods that was fucking hot._

Slim hadn’t even touched Edge and he was already reacting so strongly. He could feel his patience wearing thin now that he had seen first hand how incredible Edge looked like this. Slim made adjustments to his ties so that he would be able to use them to his advantage further down the line, forcing himself to pay attention despite his throbbing arousal. When he was happy and sure that some vigorous movement wasn’t going to make the ties come undone Slim turned his attention back towards Edge. He moved his hands underneath Edge’s skirts, groaning when he found a pair of wet panties clinging to Edge’s pussy. Slim moved them aside quickly before letting his fingers slide against his doubles dripping lips.

The reaction was instant. Edge’s eyes snapped open as he bucked against his ties desperately trying to get Slim to touch him more. “Ah!Sli-”

“-keep quiet. one noise and i’ll stop.” Slim growled while grabbing Edge’s chin. He knew he was being harsh, but this was exactly what Edge had asked for. He watched a million emotions swim in Edge’s eyes but he did exactly as he was told even when Slim’s other hand carried on its gentle exploration. “heh. thought so, you really want this don’t you?”

Slim beamed when Edge didn’t reply to his question either, clearly he wanted their game to continue. But he wasn’t going to go easy on him. Slim used Edge’s slick to lube up his fingers before pushing two of them inside of his double’s pussy. Edge whimpered involuntarily but other than that he was silent, the only show that he was enjoying this coming from the pleading in his eyes. Slim worked on stretching him out but soon it wasn’t enough for him. He had put up with Edge parading around in front of him for months, and he was dying to know what his magic tasted like.

With Edge suspended at a very convenient height Slim only had to bend down to let his tongue take the place of his fingers. Edge tasted incredible, his strong musk only drawing Slim in deeper. He had meant to use the ropes as a counterbalance when he fucked Edge, but they worked pretty well at rocking him onto his face too. Edge’s breathing was short and Slim could tell that he wasn’t used to being quiet at all, something he couldn’t wait to take advantage of later. He used the hand he’d been fingering Edge with to pull out his own cock, shivering when he felt some of Edge’s slick lubing him up. He waited until Edge’s pussy started to convulse on his face before drawing back and letting him see just how hard he’s made him.

“i bet you can’t wait to have my cock inside you.” Slim gave himself a few strokes as he talked, showing off his impressive length a little. He moved his free hand to the top of Edge’s pussy “let me hear it edge” he added, smirking to himself while pressing his doll’s ‘button’.

“Please! Good sir, Please Use Me!” Edge cried out, tears threatening to fall from his sockets from the feeling of his clit finally getting attention.“I Need You Inside Me.”

_fucccckkk._ Slim had to squeeze the base of his cock to calm himself down enough to line himself up to Edge’s dripping magic. If his new toy wanted to be used this badly, then there was no way in hell Slim was going to keep him waiting any longer.


	40. HoneyWine- “If you could be anywhere in the world, where would you be?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fluffy fluff, Confessions.

It took Honey until 1 am to realise that he and Wine were in the midst of having ‘that night’. Everyone knew about that special night in a relationship where you stay up until dawn talking and finding out everything you could about the other monster. Honey had heard about it from friends, he’d also seen it in some cheesy movies his brother loved, but he’d never had such a strong connection with someone before to actually experience it himself.

They hadn’t exactly planned it. But looking back it seemed a little obvious considering this was the first full night they were spending together. Honey had been dating Wine for a few weeks now but because of the general’s busy schedule with the guard their meetings were always cut short. While any other couple may have found it odd to have not spent the night together by now, Wine’s universe didn’t offer such luxuries. Until tonight. Honey wasn’t exactly sure how his lover had organised a full 24 hours leave, but he wasn’t complaining. Wine had even organised for Coffee to stay in their universe too so that he wouldn’t need to worry and thankfully Blue had the sense to invite him over to Undyne’s for a ‘gaming night’. Coffee hadn’t been pleased with being dragged from his home comforts just so his brother could see Honey, but the call of the new console Undyne had found at the dump had been too strong.

Honey didn’t want to waste such a rare opportunity of alone time with Wine, but he just hadn’t expected them to have been talking to each other non stop for almost five hours. As soon as they had the house to themselves they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other, pouring all of their affection and lust into a particularly heated exchange. They had washed and changed for bed afterwards, but Honey had expected it to be a little awkward considering his sub-par sleeping arrangements. It wasn’t. Wine had playfully scolded him for the state of his bedroom, and that had lead to Honey teasing him back about all of the things he knew Wine would have done as a young member of the guard. He’d heard stories from Blue about the ‘lewd and dirty’ activities the guard in this universe, and considering their similarities he knew Wine’s experience couldn’t have been much different. 

Rather than try to downplay it, Wine had started to tell one of the many anecdotes he had with Honey hanging on his every word. The rest of the evening had flown easily from there with stories and confessions exchanged as they basked in each other’s company. Honey had only noticed they had been talking so long when he caught sight of the clock on his night stand, but he didn’t feel the need to point it out. No matter how sleepy Honey felt, he wasn’t going to miss getting to know more about his mysterious lover for anything.

“You Still Haven’t Answered My Question Honey.” Wine murmured against the side of Honey’s skull before playfully poking him in the ribs, bringing Honey out of his daydream and scrambling to try and remember what he had said.

“oh- oh!” Honey replied, blushing furiously when he realised he had no idea what he had been asked. He would have taken solace that his position of lying on Wine’s chest would be hiding his face, but he knew better by now. Nothing got past his lover which made lying all but impossible. “what was it again? i’m sorry for not paying attention”

“It’s Quite Alright, It Is Rather Late After All.” Wine chuckled, the vibrations traveling through his chest cavity and making Honey feel even more at ease.“My Question Was; If You Could Be Anywhere In The World Right Now, Where Would You Be?”

“ok! hmm-” Honey paused to think, trying to come up with a way to describe the many daydreams he had about what he would do if they ever made it out of the underground. “i’d love to be laying in a field on the surface with a clear night sky so i could see all of the stars- or! i’d love to be somewhere hot, not like the core, but like a beach with the sun in the sky and the wind whistling in my skull- or! at a theme park! i’ve seen some of the pictures undyne showed me and they look so-” he cut himself off, realising he’d been rambling and “s-sorry i got a little carried away, what about you?”

“I’m Afraid My Answer May Be Quite Dull In Comparison.” Wine’s voice was soft as he absentmindedly ran his fingers across Honey’s humorous like he was finding the words a little harder to find than usual. “I Can’t Really Afford To Dream Much Considering Our Universe, My Wishes Are Only To Have My Brother And Myself Safe And Secure.”

Honey let out an undignified squeak when he was unexpectedly flipped onto his back with Wine on top of him. Though the movement may have been a little harsh, there was nothing but light amusement on Wine’s face. Wine’s body easily slotted between his legs as they melded together close enough to feel each other’s hot breaths. Wearing just a form-fitting black tank made Wine seem almost vulnerable, something Honey knew Wine would only let happen if he wanted it too. Which meant he not only trusted Honey, but the possibilities swimming in his deep eyes weren’t all in Honey’s imagination. Honey’s breathing hitched when Wine ran a thumb across his cheek, but that feeling was quickly eclipsed by the tingling he felt as he watched a genuine smile appear on his lover’s face.

“But Since We Are Currently In A Place Safer Than We Have Ever Hoped To Be-” Wine steadied himself on one arm while moving Honey’s hand to his face with the other. He placed a light kiss on the back of Honey’s hand, reminiscent of what he had done before their first date. “I Would Love To Be Any Of The Places You Described, On The Strict Condition That You Would Be There Too.”

Wine leaned down to kiss Honey properly, stealing what little breath he had left as their tongues melded together. The lovemaking that followed was slow and feverish with hints of what they both wanted to say on the tips of their tongues. Honey knew that tonight wasn’t the night for _that_ confession, but his soul didn’t follow the same logic. He could feel it calling out to Wine’s own soul in the heated dark of his bedroom, only glowing brighter when it started to feel the tingling of a connection in return.


	41. Honeyketchup- “I didn’t know magic could do that?!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Tentacles ;)

Stretch yawned loudly, making his bones pop softly as he pushed out his arms on the dingy mattress. There was a responding yawn from the skeleton beside him followed by the rustling of a popato chisps bag as Sans searched for something to eat. The room was only lit by the soft glow of Sans’s laptop screen as they binged watched stupid videos on the undernet. Stretch had originally come to talk about planning something for Blue’s birthday, roping Sans in to help was more sensible than Papyrus considering his history of revealing surprises. But when he had found his friend already set up for an afternoon watching trash in bed, Stretch hadn’t missed a beat in coming to join him. 

After all being lazy was so much more fun with someone to be equally as lazy with. 

But true laziness didn’t come without its drawbacks. Stretch’s current predicament involved really wanting a drink to wash down the chisps but not wanting to get out of bed to crawl over to the cool box a few feet away. He knew he could just drag the box over and save both of them any hassle for the rest of the day, but right now that just felt like so much effort. However, whining about it seemed like a productive use of his time. 

“saaaaannsss” Stretch dragged his friends name out just to drive his point home as he flopped an arm over him to get his attention. “i’m soooo thirsty, but i really don’t wanna get upppp”

“heh. don’t worry about it.” Sans grunted from underneath him.

Stretch was about to ask what the hell Sans meant when he felt the air becoming heavy with magic. He expected his friend to use his powers to levitate the cooler over or something equally as genius so he was very confused when he felt Sans gently nudging him off. Everything became much clearer when Stretch saw why though. He had to pick his jaw off the floor as he watched a thick and long magic tentacle worm it’s way out of Sans’s clothing and head towards the cooler. Stretch was so distracted by Sans’s luminescent blue magic being used this way that he jumped when it popped a cold can of soda into his lap. 

“woah.” Stretch gasped, not even trying to hide his blatant wonder at the wriggling appendage that Sans had summoned. “i didn’t know magic could do that?!”

“seriously? you mean you’ve never messed around with-” Sans stopped himself, an unreadable expression taking over his usual permanent grin. He sat upwards so he could face Honey before giving him a quick wink. “heh. wait a second.”

There was another crackle of energy and suddenly there wasn’t just one tentacle but a dozen. They were a mix of sizes and lengths, wriggling and writhing around the bed and in the nearby air. Stretch was astounded, he and Sans were so similar in many ways but he had _never_ seen anything like this before. He felt like his soul was beating a mile a minute with how excited he was at the revelation, but Sans’s face was still unreadable. The stark contrast between the dark of the bedroom and the light from his magic made shadow dance across Sans’s face, making him look almost predatory. But that was silly, Sans was his friend and he was just showing him what he could do.

_...right?_

“s-so what do they feel like? can you feel what they’re doing?” Stretch asked, trying to ignore what Sans’s expression was doing to his own magic. 

Stretch was pretty sure that he wasn’t Sans’s type, if the guy even had a type, and he wasn’t gonna fuck up their friendship over his little crush. His feelings weren’t strong anyway. Sans just made him feel comfortable, had a wicked sense of humor, bones that felt so warm against his own, and a smile that made his soul flutter… _shit_. Stretch swallowed around nothing as he realised Sans was still staring at him. 

Sans did eventually reply, but not before he’d given Stretch adequate time to feel sweat dripping down his skull. “heh. yeah, it’s like phantom limbs or something. and-” Sans made one of the tentacles slither towards where Stretch was sitting on the bed, letting it worm its way into his lap. “here- enjoy.”

Stretch didn’t want to be rude and refuse considering he had just asked, but he still felt nervous to actually touch it. _but also really curious._ He carefully took the appendage into his hands, running his fingers over it and watching Sans for any kind of reaction. Sans’s face was still showed that weird expression but other than he didn’t react. So Stretch continued. The magic felt oddly warm in his hands, silky smooth, and with a light layer of moisture which made it a little slippery. It felt similar in consistency to the magic Stretch summoned to jerk off with, but he tried not to think about that right now. He was flustered enough as it was. 

“it’s er- really soft” Stretch got a little too carried away with his exploration, squeezing the tip in his hands making Sans groan loudly. 

Sans tried to cover his mouth but the damage had been done. The air became heavy with another kind of energy, but Stretch had no idea what to do. He thought that he should probably drop the tentacle in his hands. But he didn’t; partially out of fear but more because he really didn’t want to. If he was being completely honest he really enjoyed the strained noises coming from Sans and he didn’t want them to stop. 

“s-sorry” Stretch murmured. But he still didn’t loosen his grip on the tendril in his hands. “does that hurt?” 

“naa it- um-” Sans sighed heavily, letting his sockets slip shut as Stretch’s hand started moving on his magic again. “- it feels pretty good.”

The confession hung heavily in the air. Such a simple sentence meant so much more with what wasn’t said, and Stretch knew he should probably stop and talk about what they were doing. _Or at least say something._ Anything would be better than just sitting there and slowly stroking something that was making Sans’s breathing pick up with every touch. 

“oh.” _nice one._

“heh. you gotta stop doing that buddy, anyone would think you were trying to-” Sans looked at Stretch then, taking in his flushed expression and his reluctance to stop moving his hand up and down the tendril. Sans’s face lit up with blue magic as he finally caught on. “oh.”

“is- is this ok?” Stretch asked, stroking the tendril with more confidence than before. “i- i can stop if you want?”

“na-keep g-going” Sans actually moaned when Stretch did as he was told, his eyes lights flickering various colours as his hips jerked up at a particularly hard stroke. “fu-fuck.” 

Stretch smiled to himself. He had wanted this for so long and the other skeleton was already turning into putty in his hands. He was so focused on pulling more noises out of Sans that he only noticed that he was being surrounded by his magic when it was too late. Sans simultaneously used his appendages to push Stretch onto his back while others wriggled under his clothing. One of the tentacles had felt nice in his hands, but that was nothing compared to how it felt to have them rubbing against all of his most sensitive places. 

“sans wh-what are you-ah!” Stretch arched when a particularly thick tendril wrapped around his spine. 

Stretch’s feeling of Sans looking predatory had been right, it was just much easier to tell now he was knelt above him with tentacles pulling at his clothing. “i wanna show you what else this magic can do.”


	42. Honeymustard-"i'm gonna fill you with my puppies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last of the drabble event!   
> Wolf! Red and Shepard! Honey  
> warnings: Dubcon, breeding kink,knotting, heat fic, oral/, rough sex.

The late afternoon sun was lighting the sky up brilliantly as Honey dozed on the rock looking over his flock. With his work done for the day, he knew he should probably make his way back to the village. But Honey didn’t want to head back home just yet. He wanted to wait to see if his friend would show, it wasn’t like him to not at least show his furry face in Honey’s field at least once per day. 

Most monsters would have found a friendship between a shepherd and a wolf confusing, but Honey was never one to care what everyone else thought of him. When he had found the wolf, who he had affectionately named Red on account of the rags he wore, he had been starving. His fur was matted and he cowered in fear when he realised what he had been caught doing. While Honey had been ready to shoo or even fight the creature stealing his sheep, something about Red just made his soul ache.

Even though Red’s wolf heritage made him feral, there was a kinship in their shared skeleton ancestry which made communication possible. When Honey had managed to coax the wolf with food and clothing he was pleased to find that the wolf was able to hold at pretty decent conversation. They actually got along really well, had a similar sense of humour, and with Red no longer trying to kill his flock they had even enjoyed a few naps together. Honey wasn’t the most outgoing skeleton but he felt comfortable enough with Red to snuggle into his soft fur while the other was asleep. Red may have been a little shorter than most wolves he had seen, but when he was laid down he almost matched Honey in length.

The sun was starting to set on the horizon and with no sign of Red, Honey was starting to get worried. He knew he should have probably headed back, that Red was probably prowling a little further afield than he did usually and there was no reason for concern. But something didn’t sit right with him. If Red was hurt or worse then there was no way Honey would be able to live with himself if he didn’t try to find him. He knew of some caves nearby where he assumed Red would seek shelter in, so without hesitation he set off in that direction. 

Locating the caves took longer than he had anticipated but Honey was determined to find his friend no matter how tired he felt. If he found Red then he knew the wolf would welcome him into wherever he was staying. In fact, Honey was kind of looking forward to the possibility of spending the night with him. He knew that he felt drawn to the other monster, but also that those feelings weren’t appropriate. Monster-kind may come in many different shapes and sizes, but Red’s wolf heritage complicated matters. They were known to be violent and dangerous as well as having mating habits that weren’t considered civilised. Honey knew he couldn’t do anything about how he felt, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to try and bring it up in conversation.

Honey was halfway through exploring one of the caves when a low growling startled him from his thoughts. Shivers were rattling his bones from the sound but he made himself follow them into the bowels of the cave. Part of him was terrified that he was walking into some beast’s lair, and another was more concerned that those noises were coming from Red. He wasn’t sure which thought scared him more.

“r-red? is that you buddy?” Honey tried to raise his voice but it came out as unsteady as he felt. 

There was a noise that sounded like twigs snapping before Honey saw something moving in the darkness. Something huge. “l e a v e.” it roared at him, startling him enough that he didn’t recognise Red’s voice immediately.

Something must have happened, the thing’s mass was twice the size of what Red was normally and his presence was making Honey’s soul beat rapidly. But this was still his friend, if there was something wrong then he couldn’t abandon him now. Plus, there was something instinctual drawing Honey to the beast, something that was making him move forward. He doubted he would be able to leave now even if he wanted to. 

“n-no you’re my friend.” Honey said taking another step towards the growling mass in the darkness. He knew he probably should be running for his life but the glow of magic coming from Red’s eye was luring him in closer. “i want to help you no matter what.”

Honey wasn’t exactly sure what happened after that. One minute he was watching as more of Red’s body came into view and the next he was flat on his back against the cold cave floor. But one thing was for sure, Red was definitely on top of him. All of his previous worries about Red being injured disappeared when he felt how strong the wolf was in his bigger form, easily able to hold him down as he pushed their bodies flush together. Honey’s initial shock faded, with Red’s persistent grinding making him gasp as he writhed underneath him. He tried to resist but the combination of Red’s growling and licking at every bone available was making his magical body start to form. What sealed the deal though was coming face to face with Red’s intense expression and feeling that rough tongue lick across his teeth. 

It may have been obvious in hindsight, but Honey only realised what was happening when he felt Red’s tongue pressing into his open mouth. He knew now that his friend had been avoiding him for a reason. The increased size, intoxicating smell, and Red’s inability to hold back as he dominated the kiss all pointed to one thing. The wolf was in heat. Honey was conflicted; he was terrified of what Red could do to him, but at the same time he could feel anticipation buzzing around his bones. Red wasn’t hurting him either, he was moaning and growling into the kiss but bar knocking Honey to the floor he wasn’t causing him any pain. If anything the solid press of his warm body felt really nice.

Until Red’s claws tore at Honey’s robe. 

Honey tried to push the wolf off to try and save at least some of his clothing but Red pinned him back to the floor easily. The possessive growl he gave Honey told him that resistance would be useless and that the best thing to do would be to give into his primal urges to submit to the beast above him. Honey whimpered pitifully as his clothes were turned into shreds, his fully formed body now on display. He wanted to hide his shame from becoming aroused so quickly, but he knew it wasn’t entirely his fault. Red’s smell, his weight on top of him, and the press of his cock was driving Honey crazy. 

With Honey’s body now exposed Red made it his mission to drag his tongue over every inch of him coupled with bites to his sensitive pseudo-flesh. Honey couldn’t hold his voice when Red’s mouth reached his pussy, even less when he felt that rough tongue lapping at his folds. Honey was powerless to stop the assault with Red’s paws still pinning him down. He knew the wolf was doing this to make penetrating him easier, but with the way Red was growling and moaning Honey could tell he was enjoying it too. He couldn’t remember the last time he had done anything like this, and Red’s long tongue felt better than anything he could do by himself. With struggling out of the question all Honey could do was enjoy himself, cumming hard and fast when the wolf’s tongue went in deep. 

Red didn’t give him time to recover, flipping Honey onto his front roughly so that he could try and mount him. As soon as Honey felt Red’s cock press against his magic without the restriction of clothing he started to panic. Red’s increase in size had affected the magic of his cock too, even the tapered head felt like it was going to tear him in two. But Red’s was licking at the side of his skull, his growls sounding more comforting and Honey relaxed into him. He trusted Red, there was no way he was going to-

“oh holy fuck!” Honey screamed when he felt Red enter him with a single hard thrust. 

“sorry honey.” Red panted as he tried to still himself, moaning as he felt Honey’s pussy adjusting around his thick cock. “i need to-i just can’t stop myself”

Red’s voice was little more than a whine on his last confession and Honey’s soul felt that familiar tug towards the other monster. This may not have been ideal conditions but hadn’t Honey just been thinking about how he was attracted to the wolf earlier? It wasn’t like Red was doing this to hurt him; he was in heat and out of control. Honey whined and willed himself to relax, trying to focus on the pleasurable feelings instead. Red’s felt so big inside him but the more he tried to relax the better it felt. Soon Red’s stillness became a problem, Honey was practically begging him internally to just take him roughly. But he knew Red was trying to hold back on his account, and that was no point trying to resist him based on principles. 

“its ok, i-i want this too” Honey reassured him before letting out a strained whine of his own. “please move red, you feel so hot.”

Honey’s whine turned into a scream of pleasure and pain as the wolf started to rutt against him. Now he was moving Red felt even bigger inside him and because of Honey’s recent climax it felt so fucking good. Red’s growls peaked quickly, the beast snarled next to Honey’s skull then bit down on his shoulder. Red’s fur was tickling against his magic on every thrust, driving Honey closer and closer to his second climax. Honey scrambled against the cave floor when he felt the base of Red’s cock starting to swell impossibly thicker, moaning loudly when the wolf tried to push the knot inside him too. 

“fuck yeah” Red was moaning in between liking the bite wound, some of his sanity returning enough to talk but with none of his usual restraint. “take it, oh gods honey i can feel yer pussy sucking me in.” 

The wolf was right. As Honey got closer and closer to cumming he could feel more of Red’s cock slipping inside with every thrust. Honey knew he was close, but his climax hit him hard when he felt Red’s knot push inside fully and lock him inside his pussy. Tears were streaming down his skull and Red’s thrusts became erratic, his inner walls clamping down and milking his cock. Red was so far gone, babbling everything that came into his head as he chased his own release. But there was no missing the last thing he said as his cock swelled inside Honey’s oversensitive passage.

“gonna cum inside yer- gonna fill yer with my puppies- ah! fuck- honey!” 

Honey froze for a second before he heard Red growl and sink his fangs back into his shoulder before hot liquid filled his pussy. The reality of what was happening was hitting him hard, but the worst thing was he didn’t actually want it to stop. Honey _wanted_ it. He wanted everything Red was saying. The wolf’s weight slumped on top of Honey as he licked at his wound, whispering soothing words as he pulled Honey onto his side. Red wrapped himself around him, the knot making it impossible for them to separate anytime soon. But his fur was warm and his soul was beating in sync with Honey’s which lulled him into a drowsy state. 

The last thing that went through Honey’s mind before he fell asleep was how he knew this wouldn’t be the only time Red would take him that night. At least, he hoped it wouldn’t be.


	43. Cherryberry soul bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Saturnwonder's bday  
> tags: soul sex, bonding, non explicit sex.

Blue’s eyes were full of wonder as he looked at the dimly glowing soul in his boyfriend’s palm. Red had been a little off all through their date night, but the sex had been great so Blue had been ready to dismiss it as his boyfriend needing some downtime. He was used to Red wanting to sleep right after sex, no matter how messy they had been, so his concern returned when Red insisted on sitting back up in bed. When Blue had asked he hadn’t answered with words, he had simply put a hand to his chest cavity and coaxed his Soul to manifest outside of it.

Blue had only ever seen a handful of Souls in his life, and that had never been under good circumstances either. But even though Red’s soul was dimmer than ones he had seen, and had with a violent red fissure across it, Blue could tell he wasn’t in danger. Red was showing him because he wanted to, and with the way he was bringing it towards Blue it was obvious he wanted to do more than just show him. Red wanted to give it to him and that meant that he was trying to take a huge step in their relationship. Monsters only ever offered their souls this way when they wanted to bond with their chosen mate.

“A-are You Sure? This Is-” Blue didn’t mean to sound so hesitant but he never even considered that Red would want to do this. “It’s Not Something You Can Take Back Red. If We Bond Then We’ll Be Linked Forever.” He explained, trying to keep a level head even while his own soul was practically singing in his chest. “Are You Sure You Want That…With Me?”

Blue cringed at his implication, hoping that he hadn’t just ruined the moment or made Red doubt how he felt about him. But he needed to know Red wanted this and wasn’t just doing this to make him happy, that he actually wanted this too. Blue knew he had the tendency to push for affection in their relationship, but he didn’t want Red to be stuck with him forever unless he was completely willing.

“yeah i’ve been planning this for a while.” Red said as he struggled to maintain eye contact, a habit he had whenever he was confessing something. “just didn’t wanna force ya to say yes, y’know? i trust ya blue. i know yer won’t do it if yer not ready”

Red faced him and laughed nervously, letting Blue know that while he was uncomfortable his intentions were entirely genuine. Blue couldn’t stop himself from leaning up to clash their teeth together in a heated kiss. Red used his spare hand to cup Blue’s face and hold him close, kissing back just as passionately as tears were spilling down Blue’s cheeks. They were both breathless when it finished, but Blue could feel the anticipation for what was next buzzing around his bones.

“I-I” Blue took a deep breath, trying to calm his excitement enough to think straight.“I Want This, But I’ve Never Brought It Out Before.”

“just take yer time, place ya hand here.” Red placed Blue’s hand on his own chest, his fingers lingering long enough to make Blue shiver. “and think of me- i-if ya want, that’s what i did.”

Blue smiled at his double, he would have no trouble thinking about him and how much he loved him if that’s what would help. He had only just closed his sockets to concentrate when he felt a stirring in his chest, his soul leaping forward at the possibility of getting to bond with Red’s. Instinct took over and soon Blue was cradling his own soul in his hand. It was much brighter than Red’s, the only colouring being a faint haze of blue around the brilliant white light. Even though it was his own, Blue was stunned at just how amazing it looked.

“it’s beautiful blue.” Red whispered, soothing Blue’s cheek with the hand not holding his own soul. “just like you. you ready?” Blue answered by bringing his soul closer to Red’s before the other skeleton stopped him, a bright red blush colouring his skull. “ok um, i’ve heard it’s better if we’re- ya know.” Red swallowed on nothing before bringing his gaze to meet Blue’s, dropping his voice down into a familiar seductive tone. “if i can be inside you.”

Blue nodded, his confidence returning as he straddled his boyfriend’s lap. He whimpered softly as he sank onto his familiar length, hearing Red hiss through his teeth as his magic was enveloped in Blue’s heat. Now they were connected there was no need for words, Red could tell the moment Blue was ready as he slowly brought their hands together. He hesitated right before they touched, intent on checking with Blue one last time, but their souls had other ideas. They were drawn together like magnets, touching instantly as magic crackled between them.

In one perfect moment Blue could feel what it was like for both of them. Red had been right about the sex part too; he could feel Red inside him but he could also feel what Red was feeling through their connection. And that they were both already close from their souls meeting alone. They had previously been frozen but now they both started to move in tandem, loud moans and declarations of love spilling out of their mouths as they chased their joint release. Their movements started to become feverish but the joining of their souls stayed smooth and pleasurable.

They were loud enough to wake the town, and would surely be getting a stern talking to from their brothers tomorrow, but none of that mattered when they were finally feeling the full effects of a love as strong as theirs.


	44. Poisonberry- Not What You Expected?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday drabble for @midnight-lustysinner  
> tags: mirror sex, orgasm denial, begging, anal sex.

“Hah- Ah! Shit, Mff!” Black moaned, trying but failing to muffle his voice with his bound hands.

The low chuckle from Blue’s ribcage sent shivers up his spine and made his eye lights snap towards the mirror in front of them. Blue’s gaze was already waiting for him there and he had the audacity to shoot him a cheeky wink before pulling Black back down onto his cock. Black writhed and bucked in his lap as his overstimulated magic was hit in just the right places but without the speed that he needed to get off. Black prided himself on having excellent self-control but Blue was being relentless with the way he was drawing this out. Blue had been fucking him slow and deep for god knows how long, teasing him and bringing him to the brink of orgasm without ever pushing him over. Black could feel his mind starting to crumble around him. He had gone from a reluctant bottom to one who couldn’t think of anything else other than the hard length inside him. Blue on the other hand was only just starting to work up a sweat.

The worst part was Black knew he would be allowed to cum if he just asked, but it was his own stubbornness holding him back.

Black had brought this all on himself though. He had come to Blue’s universe looking for an easy lay, knowing that his sweet double was a lot dirtier than he let on. But he had greatly underestimated how much Blue was really concealing. Blue was more similar to Black than he would ever admit, and that similarity definitely extended to their narcissistic tendencies. There was no doubt in Black’s mind that Blue would be into fucking one of his alternates, and he was obviously the best choice out of the bunch. Black was very particular about what monsters met his high standards, but the peeks he had seen of Blue’s ecto-body when they trained together was exactly what he looked for in a partner. But being bounced in Blue’s lap and handled so well made him realise that he and Blue were more evenly matched than he had previously thought. In fact, Blue was proving himself superior in some ways with the way he was reducing Black into a quivering mess.

The initial plan Black had come up with to try and get himself into his double’s bed had backfired spectacularly. Instead of him having to try and smooth talk his way around his double, Blue had been direct by asking Black if he wanted to sleep with him. While Black was caught off guard Blue had proposed a wager. Whoever could complete the most squats in a minute would be the one to top. Black was already in a panic with the quick turn of events so had agreed without really thinking it through. He had reassured himself that he wasn’t going to lose, but his smugness had quickly turned into a creeping fear when Blue beat him fair and square. But it wasn’t like Blue forced him to either, he had even offered to call the whole thing off if Black couldn’t handle it. Which had of course triggered his stubborn streak, making him agree to whatever Blue wanted even if that meant being tied up and forced to watch-

“Oh Fuck!”

As if sensing that Black was trying to focus on something else Blue changed the angle of his hips to hit Black square on his prostate. Black didn’t need to look at himself to know that his eye lights had turned to stars. However Blue didn’t miss a thing in their reflection, grunting against his skull as the effort of fucking Black into oblivion started to get to him.

“Mweh, You Feel So Good Around Me Black” Blue purred in a voice that was far too fucking sinful for his angelic facade.“Look At Your Cock, It’s Dripping Magic All Over Us.” He reached around to grasp at the base of Black’s cock, making more excess magic ooze from the tip. “I Bet You Can’t Wait To Cum With Me Buried Inside You.”

Black groaned and pulled against the scarf securing his hands. He wanted everything Blue was saying to him and more, and that scared him. He was the captain of the guard, a monster that commanded fear and respect wherever he went, not some bottom bitch without a shred of dignity left. Black winced when he realised that his thoughts were nothing more than what he was telling himself. He knew deep down the kisses Blue left on his skull, the whispers of praise, and the firm but loving way Blue was gripping his hips were really doing it for him.

He just needed to let go and stop denying them both pleasure for the sake of his fucking ego.

“Blue- Blue Please-” Black started to babble, cutting himself off with a moan when he couldn’t quite bring himself to ask for what he so desperately needed.

“There We Go.” Blue’s hand Started to move on Black’s cock in rhythm with his increasing pace, making them both moan in relief. “Just A Little Louder For Me Black, Beg Me To Make You Scream.”

“I-I-Fuck-” Black could feel his climax starting to build again and there was no way he was going to hold out any longer. “Please Blue, I Need To Cum- Fuck Me-Fuck Me Hard-Fuck!”

Black watched their reflection when Blue finally snapped, watching as his double’s eye lights disappeared before he had to screw his sockets shut. Blue was moaning almost as loud as he was, but nothing masked Black’s scream when he finally toppled over the edge. He probably wasn’t going to be able to think straight for a week with how hard Blue made him cum. But with the way Blue was still pounding into him, he was already planning on cancelling everything so he could stay in his double’s bed for as long as possible.


	45. Hotblooded- *dubcon warning*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This came from an ask about the pairing (uf papyrus and ht sans) and having some old notes i went back to work on!  
> tags: Dubcon, mild peril, suggestive content.

A strong shiver traveled from Edge’s pelvis all the way up to the base of his skull.

This version of his home was quiet, far too quiet.

Edge had meant to use his brother’s machine to travel to one of the safer universes for some respite, but it became clear as soon as he stepped into this frozen wasteland that something was terribly wrong. At first he had let curiosity get the better of him, the call of discovering something new to be able to boast to his brother about being far too strong. He was having second thoughts the further he strayed from home. 

Edge was yet to run into any signs of life in the cold of Snowdin forest, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched.

A twig snapped underneath Edge’s foot, making him jump, then he could have sworn he heard not too distant laughter. He turned to look around to find the culprit but found nothing but heavy snowfall for as far as he could see. He was ready to swallow his pride and turn back but then he caught the sight of something on the tree line. Edge moved a little closer, focusing his magic to be able to summon a bone attack if the silhouette turned out to be as sinister as it looked. Despite his fear there was something familiar about this monster’s outline. Edge was about to call for them to show themselves when a skeletal hand started to beckon him closer. 

His brother? No- they were too big- it couldn’t-

“Sans?”

“...papyrus.” the skeleton responded, moving from behind the tree and into the light. “well, not my papyrus, but close enough.” the skeleton chuckled to himself, making his broad frame jitter like he was shivering in the cold. “names blood, did that pair of nosey do-gooders give ya a shitty nickname too?”

Edge was taken aback, he knew exactly who Blood was referring too _So Sans And Papyrus Knew About This Guy, But Had Decided To Keep Him A Secret?_ Edge would have been offended but looking Blood up and down was making him see why. He was _huge_ , much taller than any Sans he had met before but as stocky as Edge’s brother. His jacket and facial structure was similar to Sans’s, but his vibrant colors were faded. There was also the case of blood splatters all over his clothes and a huge hole in his skull, but Edge was doing his best not to stare. He was afraid of Blood, the guy had an aura that screamed danger even to him, but there was no way Edge was going to let the other skeleton know that. 

Edge took a deep breath and stepped closer, letting his usual mask of confidence slip back over his face.“Edge”

“suits ya” Blood practically purred as he mirrored Edge’s movements, his own insane looking grin making Edge shiver again. “so what’s a pretty little thing like you doing in my hell hole.”

_Did He Just?_ Edge cursed himself inwardly he felt himself blushing, knowing that flustering him was part of the power play Blood was trying to pull on him. His lapse in concentration had also given Blood chance to move even closer, leaving Edge wavering between standing his ground and getting away from this creep. But then, there was something inexplicably attractive about this terrifying version of his brother. Edge had been burned in the past from flirting with danger, but he was yet to learn his lesson. 

“Tch. My Universe Isn’t Like There's, Nothing ‘Pretty’ About It.” Edge scoffed, unfolding his arms to place them on his hips. _Bad Move_. Blood took that as another sign to move forward, making Edge step back and feel the press of a tree against his spine. He may have wavered but there was no way he could risk backing down now. “I’m Actually Much More At Home In-In Places Like This.”

“that so?” Blood completed his journey of backing Edge up against a tree, his insane grin widening when Edge realised his escaped options were becoming limited. “i wouldn’t mind taking a _tough_ little thing like you home.” Blood used his mocking tone as a way to distract Edge enough to grab his jaw and bring the other face closer to his own. “but i don’t wanna break ya.”

Edge knew he was being baited, knew that Blood was probably right, but his buttons had been pushed. Like hell was he gonna let this smug psychopath think that he was better than him!

“Try Me” 

Blood’s grin grew impossibly wide before he used his grip on Edge’s chin to clash their teeth together. Blood waited until Edge tried to protest, using his jaw opening as an opportunity to thrust his tongue inside. Blood tasted like his namesake, his magic searingly hot against Edge’s own. The tree behind Edge was leaving scratches on his bare spine and he could feel something hot and heavy pressing into him from Blood’s shorts. Edge was completely caught out, but the worst thing was that he could feel excitement tingling across his bones. He wanted the thrill that Blood was offering more than anything in the world, he knew the guy could really hurt him and that desire was battling with his pure terror.

Blood pulled back and roughly turned Edge around until he was facing the clearing with Blood’s ragged breaths tickling the back of his skull. 

_“R U N”_


	46. Trippap au- first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff for the [asktrippap](https://asktrippap.tumblr.com) blog- with a picture by @redtomatofan you can see [here](http://redtomatofan.tumblr.com/post/174888670642/first-day)

The wind gently flowed through the many colorful wind chimes on Perry’s balcony, softly swaying enough for a soothing melody to fill the air all around him. The afternoon sun was pleasantly warm on his bones, and the tea he was sipping on was replenishing his tired magic with a soft tingling feeling. To anyone else, this would have been a slice of heaven. Which was why Perry felt so bad about not being able to stop tears from falling down his skull.

Perry knew he was being far too hard on himself, that today was a big change in his life and that he shouldn’t beat himself up for being emotional. He had been looking forward to having some time to himself for months if not longer, so it made no sense that he couldn’t at least enjoy it. But Perry just wasn’t used to being in a silent apartment, to having his chores for the day done on time, or being able to sit down without one of his children interrupting him. Being a parent was hard work, a single parent even harder, but raising triplets by himself was what most monsters would call impossible.

Perry sighed and folded in on himself, willing the tears to stop even though it was pointless. It might be hard work but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, and with them gone it was like his life was losing meaning. Granted he was being dramatic, the boys were only due to be at school for a few more hours. What was bothering him though was how this was how it was going to be from now on, that their first day of school was painful because it meant that his boys were old enough to not have to rely on him for everything. Perry tried not to let himself get carried away with that thought. His insecurities about whether he was doing the right thing for his children were threatening to creep in at any moment.

There was one thing Perry was sure of though, he couldn’t have been more proud of each of his boys when he had dropped them off earlier. While they had all been on different levels of enthusiasm when Perry had woken them up that morning, he had to try and not to cry when he saw them all in their new uniforms. Sure some things were too big, and it was obvious that some items were second hand, but to them they were the most amazing things they had ever owned. Since all three boys were such characters, it was no surprise that when Perry brought them into the playground they all had different reactions.

Rory was the first to break away, smoothing the front of his uniform down and taking a calming breath just like Perry had taught him. He then strode confidently through the playground and straight to their teacher, holding out a shaky hand to introduce himself. Jamie hung back a little at first, but when a rowdy group of kids ran past playing tag he gave a nervous glance back to Perry before running off to join them. A few minutes passed before Perry knelt down to face Ellie, who so far had done nothing but cling to his mother’s legs. With a little coaxing Ellie agreed to go and meet their teacher too, with Rory coming back to grab his hand and help his shyer brother with the introduction.

Perry had initially been happy to slowly step back towards the school gates, practically beaming at how well it had gone. He exchanged a few words with parents in similar situations, taking their compliments on his boys as more fuel to his growing sense of pride. The problems occurred when he heard the bell ring and he watched all of his boys be ushered inside without a chance for a final goodbye. Perry was pretty sure his soul would have broken if he didn’t catch a glimpse of the triplets just before the door shut behind them holding each other’s hands.

Remembering that was comforting. Perry wanted the best for them all, but if something happened, then they weren’t alone. They had each other.

The alarm on Perry’s phone started to ring, making him almost drop the cup in his hands. His initial reaction faded into one of joy when he remembered what he’d set the alarm for though. Since it was their first day, Perry was meant to pick them up before the other classes got out. Which of course was something he wouldn’t miss for the world. He got up quickly, leaving the cold cup of tea to deal with later and threw on his coat. The short drive to the school felt like it took a lifetime but Perry didn’t care. He couldn’t wait to see his children and hear about their first day.

Of course, in Perry’s haste to get there he arrived far too early. He waited in his car until he saw a few other parents arrived and then made his way over to the gate. Minutes passed with no signs of anything from the school building and Perry could tell he wasn’t the only parent who was awkwardly glancing around. Luckily he didn’t have to be the one to break the silence, a cheery looking bunny monster caught his eye and decided to strike up a conversation.

“Scary isn’t it?” The bunny asked, her expression soft and welcoming and just what Perry needed to get over his social anxieties for the moment. “I can’t believe my Alice is old enough to go to school, I swear I was only just teaching her how to walk!”

“I know what you mean.” Perry smiled before dropping his voice into a whisper, desperately needing to confess what had been bothering him all day. “I’ve been worried all day, I can’t wait to see my boys”

“Oh, do you have twins?”

“Triplets actually, they’re a handful but-” Perry got cut off by the bell and then the sounds of excited children running into the playground.

“Here they come now!” The bunny monster added before her attention went straight to finding her child in the crowd.

Perry did the same, ignoring the pounding of his soul when he couldn’t see his boys at first. He wondered if he’d gotten the wrong time, or that something had happened and he was a terrible mother for not knowing. But then he spotted three small skeletons in matching uniforms running to him at full speed. Perry dropped to his knees with tears in his eyes, opening his arms for his children to run into as fast as they could.

“Look at this picture I made!” Rory panted when reaching him first, beaming as he stuck a picture of their family in Perry’s face. “It’s for you, mom!”

Jamie was second, calling back over his shoulder to his classmates before he ran forward and tugged on Perry’s arm. “Mom! I made so many friends!”

Ellie had been moving a little slower than his brothers but as soon as he saw Perry’s face he ran at full speed and lept into his mother’s arms.

“I missed you mom,” Ellie said through what Perry could tell was barely held back sobs.

Perry couldn’t help it, the tears he’d been holding back all day started to fall down his skull from the immense relief he felt from the day being a success. His boys all noticed and moved in to hug him properly, murmuring that they loved him and that he didn’t need to cry. Perry didn’t know what to say; he felt so much pride and love for his boys that words didn’t do his feelings justice. But holding them close, letting them wipe his tears, and then kissing them each on the top of their skulls said so much more than he ever could.


	47. Edgeberry- Under the sentry station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this amazing picture of Edge by [Sinisor](http://sinisor.tumblr.com/post/174927093846/fellpapyrus-edge-it-is-the-edge-queens-turn)  
> Tags: public sex, over-stimulation, gags, don’t get caught kink, daddy kink

Blue did his best to focus on keeping his breathing steady as he waved to his brother. Stretch was no doubt on his way to the ruins to chat with his friend and thankfully didn’t seem to notice just how hard it was for Blue to keep himself together. His skull was dripping magic onto his uncovered magic and the heated air in his mouth was making every exhale visible against the chilly Snowdin air. But the most uncomfortable thing was having his bare magic pressed hard against the sentry station since he hadn’t been able to pull up his shorts in time.

But all of this was worth it when he heard soft whimpering coming from the little annex underneath him.

With Stretch out of sight Blue drew back and angled himself so he could position his cock at the entrance of Edge’s pussy. Edge screamed against Blue’s scarf that was currently gagging him as he was stretched open again. But he was so turned on that Blue was able to hilt himself with a singular thrust. Blue exhaled heavily as Edge’s walls fluttered around him, sucking his cock in further and pushing him to lose control. He grinned deviously at the gagged skeleton, stroking his formed legs up and down in an effort to tease him even more. Edge was completely wrecked, his clothing torn and the makeshift gag sodden with tears and drool but that just turned Blue on more. Blue knew he was pushing a lot of limits today, and that Edge’s whole body was screaming for release after being tortured for almost an hour. But Edge hadn’t tapped out, a clear sign that he was enjoying fulfilling one of Blue’s fantasies just as much as he was.

Blue was so impressed with how long he had lasted, but he couldn’t resist drawing out the mind-blowing experience just a little longer. He staggered his legs and started to move inside Edge again, the burn in his legs from the awkward position being nothing in comparison to the ecstasy of m Edge’s pussy. Blue made small circles with his hips, intent on making his cock hit every sensitive spot inside his whimpering boyfriend. Edge looked incredible, his body folded in half and his legs spread wide as Blue split him open. He might have been begging Blue with his eyes, but with every thrust they were rolling in his sockets.

Tears were in Edge’s eyes from being overstimulated, his whole body shaking with every thrust, but Blue would stop just short of making him climax every time. After almost an hour of this Blue was starting to waver through, the holding back to drive Edge crazy making his own magic throb with need. He wanted nothing more than to give up this slow pace and start pounding him into-

“hey blue!” The voice of Red broke through the crisp air and made Blue’s Eyes snap up in a panic.

Luckily his double was still pretty far away, giving Blue chance to pull out and hide his body under the station hoping that his odd behaviour and flushed face wasn’t too much of a giveaway. He couldn’t bear to think about what would happen if either of their brothers found out that they were being lewd in public. But then, it wasn’t like Stretch and Red were saints either…

“yer doing squats or something? i swear ya just as bad as my bro- he never stops workin’ out.” Red teased as he came closer, his eye lights flickering around the area despite his fixed grin. “ seen stretch about?”

“Heh-Yeah! Squats, Gotta Keep Active For The Guard!” Blue said with too much enthusiasm, but he was just glad that Red had come up with something he could play along with. “And He’s Gone To The Ruins, You Should Be Able To Catch Him If You’re Quick!”

Blue winced as he realised he sounded far too eager to get rid of Red, but it wasn’t like he could think clearly right now. His soul was racing from the thrill of it all, making his cock throb with a desperate need for release. He was a fraction of a second away from crumbling and sinking back into his boyfriends dripping pussy, no longer caring who saw him wreak the other skeleton until he couldn’t walk. In fact, if he was being completely honest with himself, the idea of an audience was turning him on even more.

“thanks, sorry fer interrupting. see ya later” Red said with a wink, leaving Blue to wonder if the other skeleton had figured him out.

But that was a problem for another time. Blue didn’t even wait for Red to be completely out of sight before he fell to his knees and sank back into Edge. He pulled the other skeleton close, wanting to hear him as they finally reached their peaks, pulling the makeshift gag out of his mouth in one swift movement.

“Please- Please- Blue _Please_ ” Edge babbled next to Blue’s skull as Blue set a brutal pace. He was trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible but his breathless whines gave away how desperate he really was.

It was almost perfect, but if they were doing this to fulfill fantasies then there was one kink that Blue really wanted to scratch. They didn’t indulge in it often enough, but Blue knew just how much this type of play pushed Edge’s buttons.

“Ask Me Properly Edge-” Blue dropped his voice low, easily slipping into the role that drove his boyfriend wild. He pulled his head back slightly, wanting to see the look in Edge’s eyes when he realised what he was doing. “Be A Good Boy For Me And You Can Cum.”

“Fuck-Oh Fuck-” Edge had to snap his sockets shut as his whole body shivered with perverse pleasure.

Blue thrust harder, wanting to drive Edge to the point where his hang-ups disappeared. With the way Edge gripped at his shirt and keened in pleasure he knew it had worked.

“Please, Daddy- I Want To Cum- I- Please Fill Me Up Daddy!”

“Stars- Edge!” Blue gasped and snapped his hips, hearing that pushing him close to his own orgasm just as fast. “Such A Good Boy- Cum With Me I’m-Oh Gods!”

Edge pulled him forward, biting down on Blue’s shirt to muffle his noises. As soon as Blue felt Edge tightening around him he lost it, liquid magic spurting out of his cock and painting Edge’s insides. There was no chance to come down as Blue heard what sounded like footsteps and pulled out in a panic. He wasn’t done cumming though and ended up making a mess of Edge’s front, adding to the mix of magic and torn clothes. When the coast was clear Blue relaxed and came back down to Edge to admire his handiwork.

“You’ve Made Such A Mess, Such A Naughty Boy.” Blue teased as he trailed his fingers down Edge’s quivering body, far too cum-drunk to want to stop any time soon. He pulled Edge’s body towards him, grinning at Edge’s confused expression as he opened his mouth and let his tongue dangle over his usually hidden fangs. “Why Don’t You Let Daddy Clean You Up?”


	48. Honeyketchup- Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this amazing pic from [Messeduppussy](https://messeduppussy.tumblr.com/post/176021883607/kinktober-day-29-overstimulation-talk-about)
> 
> Tags; Overstimualtion, Orgasm delay, Sex toys, Dirty talk.

Of all the ways Stretch had imagined himself dying from his 1hp handicap, he hadn’t considered dusting from sex as an option.

Until today.

That was melodramatic, of course, but with his head so fuzzy from the pounding Sans was giving him he was honestly worried it could be a possibility. It wasn’t like he had time to prepare himself for this onslaught though. Through sheer bad luck with their shift patterns, he hadn’t seen Sans in about a week meaning that Sans had teleported to his room the moment that they both had time off together. Stretch didn’t have to wonder if the other skeleton missed him at all with the way Sans was on him in seconds, pawing at his dirty hoodie and shorts like his life depended on it. Stretch knew that Sans wanted to make up for lost time and he was more than willing to be swept up in the heat of the moment.

But he hadn’t expected _this._

“ahhh fuckkkkk!” Stretch whined when Sans thrust into his over-sensitive magic again, too far gone to even try to stop the filth tumbling out his open mouth.

Not that Sans minded at all, Stretch was pretty sure the smack of his hips were being fuelled by his noises alone at this point. Sans had Stretch laid out on the bed, one of his legs balanced on his shoulder as he worked on splitting him open. It was one of the filthiest positions they’d ever fucked in and Stretch’s usual self-consciousness was replaced with an increasing need to push past his limits. That coupled with the small vibrating toys Sans had strapped to his femurs at some point was really pushing his limits.

Stretch had no concept of how long they’d been fucking but he’d already cum twice and was well on his way to a third time. Sans hadn’t cum at all yet though, every time he got close he’d slow down to a snail’s pace and use his fingers to keep Stretch riled up. It was way more exercise than either of them were used too but it felt so good that neither of them wanted to stop. Sans had slowed down since his last orgasm but the continued stimulation was making Stretch’s bones tingle all over. His face was a mess of tears and drool and his cock hadn’t stopped leaking magic since his last climax but Stretch didn’t care any more.

He both needed to cum and never wanted this torture to stop.

Sans wasn’t even fucking him that hard, just slow and deep, pressing on all the sensitive spots inside his magic relentlessly. Stretch was balancing just on the edge of cumming again, but Sans had let up his grip on his cock since his last climax leaving it to bob heavily with each thrust. Stretch couldn’t get his mind and limbs to work together to grab it himself and without direct stimulation he was unable to tip of the edge. It was maddening, and Stretch was at his limit of being able to take any more without release.

“sans, please-” he begged.

“heh-holy shit buddy” Sans panted as he spoke, the physical exertion making sweat drip down his skull and add to the mess Stretch was making. “look at you, you look fucking- _destroyed_ \- so goddamn hot-fuck”

“please- sans _please_ \- i need-fuck.”

“you want me to touch you, huh? i don’t think you need it-” Sans teased by giving Stretch one quick jerk of his hand before placing “between my cock and the toys, i bet you can cum without anything else.”

To drive his point home Sans hilted himself all the way inside and flicked the dial on the vibrator up a notch. Stretch keened and bucked against him as he was forced even closer to the edge but without that last push to take him over. He was muttering obscenities as he was torn between moving away and pressing himself into Sans even more, unable to let go of the pillow underneath him as he tried to get his limbs to stop twitching. He was a complete mess but Sans was looking at him with almost sparkling eye lights.

“fuck babe, you’re squeezing me so hard.” He groaned and gripped hold of Stretch’s femurs, spreading him open a little bit more so he could bottom out fully. “c’mon, cum for me, cum from me going as deep as i can, cum from the thought of me filling you- oh fuck-”

“Sans!!”

Sans’s hand shot to Stretch’s cock as he came, prolonging his release and making Stretch scream in relief. Stretch would have sworn his vision whited out for a moment when he came, but Sans brought him back to reality when he removed the leg from his shoulder and pulled Stretch’s towards him by his dishevelled hoodie. 

“shit, oh gods that feels so good-” Sans pulled him close enough for a quick kiss, moaning into it when he started to move inside Stretch again. “i didn’t think you’d actually-shit- you’d actually- oh holy fuck stretch, i love you so much.”

Stretch didn’t have the chance to reply before Sans kissed him again, groaning loudly as he picked up a feverish pace. Sans had reached his own limit with the teasing and was chasing his own release now, but without a proper comedown Stretch wouldn’t be surprised if his boyfriend pushed his number to 4 as well.


	49. Royalmoney- Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uploading a few drabbles from prompt nights with friends! This one had the prompt 'Royality' so i went for storyshift papyrus and kh!swapfell papyrus- sfw with a tiny hint at a mommy kink if you squint ;)

Ever since Money finally got his ass into gear over fixing the machine he’d been hitting the jackpot with his weekly raids of the other universes. His alternates all had something going for them, even the ones that lived in squalor like him. He never came home empty handed, always finding something he could sell to the under-underground market. 

But today, he’d definitely stepped over the line. 

His swag bag wasn’t full of riches and treasures- but an actual fucking skeleton. It was the first time he’d visited this universe and it was like an assault on his senses when he located his counterparts dwelling. He didn’t know exactly what variables were at play but the guy was rich beyond his wildest dreams. Money was so distracted with gathering his newfound riches that he hadn’t noticed his counterpart waking up. The confrontation had caused him to panic, throwing the sack over their head before teleporting back home. 

Money had really landed himself in the shit, and if he didn’t try and reason with the other skeleton then he was in for a world of trouble. One of the reasons that he had panicked and thrown the bag over their head was how big his counterpart was. He could snap him like a twig if he wanted too. Money took a deep breath and tried not to focus on that thought while he sheepishly removed the bag from their head. 

“s-sorry,” Money tried to hide his nervous stutter, he wanted to get on the guy’s good side but not make him think he was weak. “i didn’t mean t’ take yer outta yer home like that- it’s not every day you see that much loot just lying about.” he laughed and brushed a hand over the back of his skull as he tried to keep his cool. “you some kinda evil genius or summit?” 

“Actually I’m Part Of The Royal Family, I Can Assure You There Will Be A Reward For My Return.” The other skeleton replied with a giggle behind their hand, seeming more amused than angry about being captured. “But While You Figure All That Stuff Out, Why Don’t We Get To Know Each Other A Little?”

“get t’ know me?” Money did a double take as the magic in his body rushed to colour his skull a vibrant purple. “yer do know i kidnapped you right?”

“Well Dear, I’m A Little Old For Kidnapping.” There was a glint of mischief in their eyes as they sat down on Money’s couch, not seeming to mind that it was too small for them. “And I Can Always Tell When Someone Needs A Hug, I Know You Don’t Plan To Hurt Me, So What Do You Say?”

Money found himself drawn to the other skeleton but he hesitated. How had he gone from capturing this alluring skeleton to feeling like he wanted to be as close to them as possible?!

“don’t really go around huggin’ people when i don’t even know their names” Money tried to laugh it off but nothing was hiding the way his ribcage was rattling with nervous energy. 

The other skeleton pat his lap again expectantly as the smile grew on his face “It’s Poppy!”


	50. Spicyhoney- 'Spicy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one word prompt- tags: oral sex, nsfw, papcest.

_don’t fuck it up-don’t fuck it up-don’t fuck it up-_

Honey tried to keep his breathing steady and his permanent smirk unwavering as he moved down his double’s body in the darkness of their room. He’d been trying to get into Edge’s bed for months despite their aggressive mix of fighting and flirting with each other. He didn’t know what the fuck he did to finally break his counterpart but he wasn’t complaining. Not when Edge had threw him onto the bed and devoured him with his kiss. Honey wasn’t surprised that Edge was the one to take charge, if anything it make his life easier, but things had stalled when things had progressed past kissing. 

Edge didn’t look as intimidating anymore, in the dim light of the room he actually looked a little nervous. 

Honey tried to put the thoughts over him being Edge’s first out of his mind as he pulled down the others pants, holding back his complaints about them being bone tight. He couldn’t stop his jaw dropping when he saw what Edge’s ruby-red magic had formed though. Edge had formed a puffy and dripping pussy, so sensitive that it was quivering as Honey’s breath ghosted over it. Edge may have coloured in embarrassment when Honey froze, but it was only because he was hit with a sudden desire to drink the other skeleton dry. 

“Don’t Just Stare Asshole!” Edge huffed and pushed Honey’s head down further before his usual smug expression returned. “You’ve Got A Very Important Job To Do” 

Honey let his tongue hang lewdly out of his mouth before leaning down to lick across Edge’s lips. Honey wasn’t sure what he had expected the other skeleton to taste like, but his magic was tart and spicy and making his tongue tingle with every swipe. It was, for lack of a better word, perfect. Honey tried to keep his noises of appreciation as low as possible as he tried to focus on Edge’s hitched breathing. He’d waited so long for this to happen between them and he knew how much trust Edge was placing in him right now. 

Honey had no plans of disappointing him.


	51. Ht Sans- Red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Red, this one is a little angsty but I enjoyed trying to write in this style! Tags are reference to violence and Horrortale in general.

His magic was blue. From the ice cold shade of his eyelight to the soft glow in between his bones he reveled in his mastery of blue magic.

Patience.

Integrity.

Things that he wore like a badge of pride. 

No one could take them away from him.

No one but himself.

He could remember the day where he noticed things were starting to change. It had probably been gradual, somewhere between the last time he ate and the day that their tyrant of a queen caved his skull in. 

He’d seen red the day when marrow poured from his skull and stained him in a way that no amount of scrubbing would get out. 

He hadn’t looked at himself for months, possibly even years, too disgusted to want to see his reflection. He didn’t need to know how much he’d changed, not when his former friends cowered at the sight of him. 

One day he was careless. 

He’d slept more deeply the night before than he had in months. The hunger usually kept him awake but he was becoming too weak to fight the exhaustion as much as he used too. He was so out of it that he'd almost forgotten the hell he currently lived in. He pushed himself off his dingy mattress, somehow missing the hole in his bedroom wall like he forgot about the one in his own head. He caught sight of himself in the mirror he’d been avoiding for so long, gasping in shock at the unrecognisable skeleton grinning maniacally back at him.

Sans was red now. **Blood** red.


	52. MapleBlossom-Film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More one word prompts!! Warnings for coercion, manipulative behaviour, overstimulation, dirty talk, sex tape and begging.

“You Want To What?!” 

Slim let a small smile work onto his face. His sweet double from another universe could be so naive at times it almost made him seem like an innocent virgin. _almost_. Papyrus may flinch whenever he said ‘bad words’ and blushed like it was going out of fashion but Slim knew better than to believe the act. He’d seen first hand many time just how dirty his little Papy could be and it was about time he tried to capture that different side of him. 

“i just want to film you a little,” Slim said while he pulled the other skeleton into his lap, marvelling just how much smaller the sweeter skeleton was compared to him. “it’s nothing scary, i’ll just be holding my phone while we do things.”

“I Don’t Mind!” Papyrus was quick to retort, never wanting to seem like he wasn’t up to a challenge. “But… Why?”

Slim’s smirk only grew wider. Of course his sweet Papyrus wouldn’t understand why, but that only meant Slim had the chance to show him instead. 

“you’ll see.” 

Later, when Papyrus was already split open on his back as Slim drilled into him from above, did Slim finally pick up the phone that he had placed carefully on Papyrus’s nightstand. He waited for the perfect moment, when Papyrus had already came countless times and was a mess of drool and fluids beneath him. He waited until his sweet Papy couldn’t contain his noises and was begging for more on every thrust. Only then did he pull almost all the way out and hit the record button. 

“Slim! Ah- Please!” Papyrus whined as his perfect body writhed on the bed, too far gone to even care that Slim was catching every single detail on film, “Please, Don’t Stop!”

“is that right papy?”Slim growled as he used his free hand to ghost over Papyrus’s naked bones, loving the way every touch was making him shiver with pleasure. “why don’t you look up to the camera and tell me exactly what you want, hmm?”

“I-I-” Papyrus hesitated as tears brimmed in his sockets before he looked right into Slim’s eyes. “I Need You To Fuck Me, Slim- Slim- Please Make Me Cum.”

Slim sank back into Papyrus’s tight pussy with a groan as soon as he placed his phone carefully on the side, still recording. He couldn’t hold back anymore after that, even as he lost himself in Papyrus’s screams he knew that he wouldn’t need the film to remember tonight.


	53. Breath-Sans *angst warning*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a total opposite to the smut, this prompt went angsty as heck
> 
> *character death warning*

Living in snowdin wasn’t without it’s challenges. For one it was usually well below freezing and the ground often froze over and made it impossible to walk. That wasn’t even mentioning the blizzards which came out of nowhere considering they were far underground. But Sans managed. He was a skeleton, so that did eliminate the cold issue on the most part. The ice lent itself well to many prank setups and the snow mounds were pretty decent places to catch a nap if you compressed them just right. 

There were many things he loved about living here too; the big house he shared with his brother and the unrivalled warmth he felt stepping into Grillby’s. But his favourite thing above everything else was seeing the way his breath made small clouds in the cold air. Breathing was something he didn’t really bother with before moving to snowdin, being a skeleton definitely had it’s perks too, but there was something magical about actually being able to see his breath in the air. The little clouds when he exhaled were like a constant reminder that he was here, that he was a living monster despite appearances.

Which was why, as he held the rapidly fading corpse of his brother’s body as it turned into dust, the clouds from his heavy breathing were the only thing he could focus on. 

He was still here,

Still alive,

Papyrus was not.


	54. Swapfellcest (+other skeles)- Sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is nsfw and does technically have multiple pairings- but nothing too graphic/triggering so I'm just gonna say read it and not spoil the drabble this time XD

“So You Hold Them Like This-” Papyrus demonstrated by holding the chopsticks between two of his fingers, lightly moving them by the finger on the top. “- And Then You Pick The Sushi Up- It’s Much Easier To Learn By Trying Though!”

Black stared at Papyrus’s fingers intently as he tried to mimic the gesture, getting instantly frustrated when it didn’t work the first time. 

Blue wasn’t having the same problem, he picked it up almost instantly and picked up a salmon roll with ease. All of the other skeletons around the small table murmured their praise and went to try it themselves. No matter how much Black tried he couldn’t get the hang of it. It wasn’t like anyone minded, they were all too wrapped up in trying to grab their own bites of sushi while they complemented the spread Black had laid out. But he was the host! he was meant to be the one who knew what he was doing so that all of his guests could enjoy themselves. He shouldn’t be falling at the first hurdle for crying out loud!

“m’lord?” 

Black stiffened as he looked down at his brother “You Know You Shouln’t Be Talking Mutt.” 

“i know but-” slim continued in a strained voice, like he was finding it hard to even whispers. “just try sliding your fingers a little higher.”

Black was pissed that his servant, who was currently in the middle of doing something very important for him, would be dare to give *him* advice. He decided to humour him, his eyes starting to sparkle with barely contained excitement when it actually worked. Black flashed Slim a devilish grin, rewarding him by going to pick up the seaweed roll resting just above his naked pussy. 

“Good Boy.”


	55. Cherryberry: Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: mention of violence, collaring, very suggestive content.

Blue knew it was stupid. He was expressly forbidden to use his brother’s machine for anything less than an emergency, especially not on his own. But he hadn’t seen Red in over three weeks and was just dying to know if his boyfriend was ok. He had only visited underfell once and that was in a big group, how was he to know how dangerous it really was? He had gone and got himself knocked out just for being on the sidelines of a fight outside of Grillby’s and now Red was stuck tending to his wounds as Blue nursed his wounded pride. 

“yer a bloody idiot, yer know that right?” Red grumbled as he checked Blue for signs of concussion, sighing with relief when Blue’s eyes were able to follow his finger without fail. “it ain’t safe to take yer back like this either, so yer stuck here until that heals.” 

Blue sniffled and wiped away some of the marrow that had dripped down from the hairline fracture in his skull, “But I’m Safe With You Right?” he asked. 

“not really, not unless everyone can tell that yer-” Red froze and gave Blue the look he had when he was up to no good before he put his hands to the back of his neck “hold on a sec.”

In one swift movement Red had removed his collar and was already bringing it round Blue’s neck. Though he was hesitant Blue let his boyfriend do what he wanted, figuring that it was some sort of power symbol in this universe. That and he really owed Red one for looking after him and he was willing to go along with anything that would put his mind at rest. 

“there, now everyone can see that yer mine.” Red had a self satisfied smirk on his face when he was done but when his panic faded it became clear that there was another reason he couldn’t stop staring. “y’know it kinda looks good, the whole marrow dripping down yer face with my collar on.”

Blue felt his face flush at the unexpected compliment. He didn’t want to waste this opportunity though, not when he hadn’t felt Red inside him for weeks. 

“Yeah?” Blue said, standing up on shaky legs before placing himself back down in Red’s lap. Wanna Show Me How Good?”

“fuck blue,” Red groaned and bumped his hips upwards, grinding their magic together harshly with a single thrust. “don’t think i‘m gonna be able to be gentle seeing you in that, especially when yer been such a bad boy.”


	56. Drabble-Belch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks @boner-cake-admin for your gross prompts XD
> 
> This was meant to be shitposty but became shippy, i guess bonding over gross brothers is my kink or some shit. 
> 
> Tags; Gross bro stuff, suggestive, bad BAD jokes

Edge loved his brother despite his flaws. His _many_ flaws. But there were some things he couldn’t stand no matter how much he tried to look past. The dirty laundry every where was one thing, the bad eating habits and falling asleep everywhere were others. But loud bodily functions were an entire other level. They were skeletons, Edge wasn’t even sure *how* his brother managed to make himself fart or burp but somehow Red made it seem like a sport. He had taken it so far that he thought being able to belch the alphabet was an actual talent. 

And now there were _two_ of them. 

When they had first met their alternates from another universe Edge had been wary but they had won him over eventually. Papyrus was tolerable most of the time when he wasn’t screaming and Sans had seemed harmless. Which he was, unless he and Red were together. Then they became a giggling mess of gross noises as they slowly merged their bodies with the couch. It really was- 

“Disgusting.”

The voice, surprisingly not his own, came from behind where Edge was stood shaking his head at Red and Sans. He was surprised that Papyrus had the confidence to say something so mean, much less that he’d managed to mutter instead of scream it. Edge was definitely seeing Papyrus in a new light, one that was making his soul beat faster. 

“I Know Right?” Edge replied, folding his arms in front of himself to try and convey his equal disgust. “You Wanna Go Somewhere Else So We Don’t Have To Deal With Such Bad Manners?”

Edge wasn’t sure what was coming over him. It was a simple invitation to leave their gross brothers to stew in their own filth but coming out of his mouth it had felt like so much more. 

Luckily Papyrus smiled brightly and grabbed his hand excitedly. 

“I’d Love To Edgey Me!”

They made their way through the lounge quietly, but not quiet enough that both their brother’s didn’t notice. Edge felt his soul sink when his brother’s eyes landed on where he and Papyrus were holding hands.

“hey boss- don’t do anything i wouldn’t do-” Red said as he sat up, elbowing Sans in the ribs before delivering the punchline “y’know like anal.”

Red and Sans fell about laughing at his terrible joke as they left quickly. Edge might have thought his brother was disgusting, but he couldn’t help find that idea _very_ interesting.


	57. Lustcest- Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble based on this [AMAZING SUBMISSION](https://megalotrash.tumblr.com/post/178183736200/sometimes-candy-needs-to-be-reminded-who-he)  
> Tags: full ectobody, hinted other pairings, possessive behaviour, possible dubcon (one small section), cuckolding, overstimualtion, rough sex,  
> degradation, almost confessions.

Candy moaned as Lust pulled another orgasm out of his overstimulated magic. His face was covered in a mixture of tears and both of their magic but he knew his brother wasn’t going to stop any time soon. Not that he was complaining; today was intense but honestly Candy couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to have Lust fuck him as hard as he could.

When they’d returned to their own universe earlier today Lust was on him immediately, pinning him to the nearest available wall while he tore at the skimpy clothing he’d been wearing. Thankfully a few wolf whistles from the passing canine unit was all it took for Lust to let up and teleport them straight onto his bed. Candy was left shaking when his brother momentarily moved off the bed only to return with a few items from their toy collection. Seeing Lust leering over him with the collar and leash set was enough for him to know he was in for an intense night.

About an hour and countless orgasms in Candy realised that tonight wasn’t just about them having fun. Lust was trying to break him.

Candy prided himself on being fully in control of all of his relationships, able to tease and tantalise anyone he wanted with ease. Lust was the exception; the one monster who was able to completely bypass all his usual barriers. It was one of the things that Candy enjoyed most about being with him, despite never saying it out loud. Every time he’d think of his brother it would make his soul flutter in his chest so it wasn’t like he’d be able to get the words out even if it wanted to. Thankfully Candy didn’t have the capacity to dwell on those thoughts more, not when his brother was being so rough with him.

Lust had demanded that he kept his whole body formed for the duration of their session and now every little touch felt like it was going to set him off again. Candy was surprised that Lust was able to last this long, especially when he was supporting most of Candy’s body weight from his folded up position. That coupled with the leash that Lust had wrapped around his hand meant he was fully in control of Candy’s movements and was using that to its full advantage. 

Another few thrusts and Candy was pushed right to the brink of climax again before cruelly being held completely still.

“what’s the matter pap?” Lust whispered next to Candy’s skull, moving one of his hand to tease Candy’s throbbing clit, “don’t tell me you’ve had enough already, slut.”

Candy whined and bucked in his brother’s arms, needing more despite how desperate it made him seem. He wouldn’t ever dream of letting anyone else degrade him like this. But with Lust’s hard cock buried deep inside his dripping pussy, Candy couldn’t think of anything he needed more.

“Please! Please Don’t Stop, It Feels So Good!” he begged, no longer caring about the teasing Lust was sure to give him.

In fact, he couldn’t wait.

“heh. that’s right. my perfect little whore,” Lust growled before rewarding Candy with a few hard thrusts to keep him on the edge before his tone shifted to something more serious. “you do seem extra sensitive today- did our new friends wear you out?”

Panic bubbled it’s way up Candy’s body. As per their agreement Candy had been having a lot of fun with some of their alternates from different universes. Lust had encouraged him to sleep with other partners, but now Candy was worried he’d taken it too far too soon.

“You Said-Guh- You Said You Liked That! Oh Gods, I’m So-”

“hush, i do. don’t misunderstand me pap.” Lust cut him off by holding him close and peppering kisses on his shoulder.

It was all the reassurance Candy needed. It would have been sweet too if the kisses didn’t make his magic tingle with the need to cum.

“i love knowing that they’re screwing you senseless- just thinking about them using your tight cunt is so fucking hot-” Lust continued, resuming the soft circles of his fingers on Candy’s clit until he had to raise his voice to be heard over his brother’s moans. “But just knowing that you’re thinking about how hard i fuck you when you’re with them turns me on even more.”

A deep chuckle was all the warning Candy got before he was pulled off Lust’s cock, thrown on his back, and then roughly fucked into the mattress. With the change of angle Candy could see the fire in his brother’s eyes; a passion so strong it made the air around them crackle with magic. He was able to do more in this position too and wasted no time in trying to meet his brother’s frantic pace, almost screaming when Lust pulled at his collar again.

The mixture of pleasure and pain was too much for Candy to take, “Sans! Oh Fuck, I’m-Ah! Please Cum Inside Me-Please!” he moaned loudly, unable to stop some of his own fantasies from spilling out of his mouth.

He wanted to be as close to Lust as possible, to feel his magic deep inside him. Just thinking about it was making Candy’s inner walls squeeze the cock that was fucking him hard.

“heh. whatever you want, slut.” Lust groaned himself then, his façade starting to slip as his thrusts became jerky. “i fucking love this. i love- fuck.” Lust cut himself off with an intense whine, his eyes telling Candy everything he couldn’t say out loud. “-pap!”

Candy would deny the reason why he felt the urge to throw his arms around his brother’s neck to pull him into a kiss. It hardly mattered when it felt this good. Candy came hard, so much that his whole body was shaking when he felt Lust release inside him. But while that felt as incredible as it had in his imagination, nothing compared to the tingling sensation that wouldn’t leave his body even after both their climaxes had long ended.

It felt like the whole world stood still until they finally parted. Candy was sore all over but he didn’t mind. Lust always took excellent care of him after their sessions and today was no exception. He knew he would be back to normal soon when Lust wrapped him up in their softest blankets while murmuring praises and planting kisses on his skull.

Candy was happy. _More Than Happy._ He just didn’t know how to deal with the feeling of his soul trying to jackhammer out of his ribcage every time his brother’s hazy eyes met his.


	58. Kustard- Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For kustard week on tumblr! I couldn't do the whole week worth of prompts but wanted to do at least one!  
> Tags: not my usual formatting, sharing a bed, dry humping, overstimulation.

It was just napping.

Platonic sleeping together.

They were the same skeleton. They shared the same hobbies. 

And the same need for physical contact. 

So what if it involved spooning?

You could totally spoon someone platonically too.

_right?_

Everyone moved around in their sleep. 

So certain parts were bound to touch.

...Even if those parts had to be stimulated to materialise. 

It was an inevitable accident.

It didn’t mean anything.

Not. A. Thing. 

Sans had to admit it crossed a line when Red started grabbing at his ilium so he could rock into him harder. 

But this was only because they were stressed. Or their bodies had instinctively reacted to the closeness. Or Red’s dry spell was just as long as his. 

It still didn’t mean anything. 

They were the same fucking skeleton. 

Enjoying it would be too weird. 

_but_

How could Sans deny the effect this had on him when his shorts were covered in magic afterward.

Today was no exception. 

His imagination had been running wild the moment he felt Red materialise behind him. 

He was ready and willing even if Red wanted to pretend he’d actually come to sleep at first.

Sans understood. 

Whatever they needed to do to make this less weird. 

But the wait had made him cum the moment he felt Red’s cock against his ass. 

It took him by surprise. 

He hadn’t touched himself for days. It just wasn’t as good any more. He was worked up.

_but this?_

Sans moaned. Loudly. His cock twitched uncontrollably and shot thick magic from its tip. 

The air in the room became thick with a new kind of tension. 

They’d never made any real noise before.

Despite being terrified Sans didn't want to go back. 

Not when all the magic in his body was tingling with excitement. 

Now that barrier was broken Red was more direct; pulling one of Sans’s legs back to rest over his so he could grind against him properly. 

Like he was doing anything he could to get Sans to make noise again. 

“ah. gods- fuck-”

Sans couldn’t blame him.

Red’s breathy groans on the side of his skull were driving him crazy. 

“red- guh- oh shit!”

Each thrust pushed Red’s cock harder and harder against his entrance.

The magic soaked fabric between them wasn’t a very good barrier. 

_fuck_. 

Red might as well be fucking him. 

_fuck!_

Who could blame Sans for moaning like a whore?

“sans. fuck.” 

Red’s voice was lower and hotter than any noises Sans could make.

“so goddamn good. shit.”

They had the same vocabulary though. 

“sure yer want this?”

_yes._

“i-um-i don’t-” _breathe, moron._ “is it-you sure?”

“nice english.” 

Red chuckled. 

He grabbed Sans’s skull with his free hand, Pulling him back roughly until their eyes met. 

“i’m dead fuckin’ sure.”

Sans didn’t ask again. 

There was no need. 

He knew what his face looked like when he was lying.

“red-fuck.”

Another moan. Broken. He was close again already. 

_“please.”_

“yer can have anythin’ yer want talkin’ like that-”

Sans was pretty sure his shorts were ripped clean off. 

It didn’t matter. 

Not when Red was drooling as he eyed his naked form. 

“-oh fuck me.”

Even now Sans couldn’t resist a bad joke. 

“yeah, i think that’s the idea.”

It could have easily broken the moment. 

With anyone else, Sans would be kicked straight out of bed. 

But not with him.


	59. Spicywine- Daddykink (based off undertalefruitsalad's work!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So dudes, I read [This Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155503/chapters/37883843#workskin)  
> and omfg, I have been obsessing over it for days! So I've written my own drabble based of this, a sort of what happens next.   
> Tags: Daddy kink, begging, overstimulation, sex toys, edging.

The first time, it just slipped out of his mouth.

The Second time, he was asked. 

The third, fourth, umpteenth time Edge would cry out for his ‘Daddy’ would be because he was begging for release. 

After a dinner filled with enough tension to cut with a knife Wine had lead Edge up to his bedroom with barely any effort. It was hard for Edge to even think straight after Wine’s fingers had brought him to the point of climax before dinner all while telling him what a good boy he was being. Then Wine had the nerve to pretend that nothing had happened while they enjoyed their meal. If the echoes of Wine’s words weren’t enough to keep Edge wound up the entire time the fact that Wine had Edge's scarf in his lap the whole time certainly did. Edge felt so exposed without it and the teeth marks in his neck constantly drew his attention. Wine could play all the games he wanted to but Edge knew it was for a reason. There was no way that Wine's mind wasn't currently stuck in the gutter as he planned what he wanted to do to Edge. 

Which was why Edge had done exactly as he was told, thinking that it was going to give him the release he’d been craving so badly. He didn’t protest when he was stripped down fully or when his arms were secured to the headboard. Not even when his legs were spread open as one of Wine teased his dripping entrance with one of his toys. Edge was well behaved and deserved what was coming to him, so he'd been happy to lie back and let Wine finally give him what he needed.

Wine had different plans.

Edge had expected to be spoilt with attention, which he was. He didn’t anticipate that Wine would want to tease him for over an hour though. Edge had suffered through Wine fucking him with the dildo in a variety of ways, pushing him closer and closer to climax each time, only to stop as soon as Edge could feel himself starting to cum. Wine hadn’t said why he was doing this, he hadn’t really said anything at all. He just watched Edge intently while hovering over him on the bed, his sadistic smile only growing as time went on. Edge pulled out every trick in the book to try and get what he wanted. He had cursed up a storm under his breath, stared Wine down to try and break his will, he’d even writhed and moaned like a whore to try and seduce his partner.

The only thing he hadn’t done yet, the thing that was painfully obvious, was actually asking to cum. 

It had been on the tip of his tongue since they started but Edge just couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. He knew it would sound far too much like begging, and he never begged for anything. 

Ever. 

Through sheer willpower alone, Edge had repeatedly refused to give Wine what he was looking for. His plan was to outlast the older skeleton even if he knew deep down that Wine was an extremely patient guy. Part of his unwillingness was due to his pride but another, deeper part wanted to see what would happen. He needed to know if Wine could _make_ him brake. After all, he was here consensually and could use his safe word at any point if he really wanted the scene to stop. 

Despite appearances, he really didn’t. 

This plan worked up until the point Wine brought out the wand. Edge had only managed to hold it together while his clit was getting gentle stimulation with Wine’s fingers and knew that there was no way he'd be able to take the wand and keep his sanity. Wine must have noticed the change within him as he chuckled darkly, moving closer so he could give Edge a full view of his ultimate demise. 

“Got Something To Say, Dear Boy?” Wine teased while holding the wand inches away from where Edge needed it most and pushing the on button.

It might have only been on the lowest vibration setting but Edge was already freaking out. His pussy clenched around the dildo Wine had hilted inside him as the familiar buzzing noise reminded him just how good the wand could feel. He could feel his hips unconsciously rising off the bed on instinct, his whole body desperate for the stimulation he knew it would bring him. Edge could feel his control starting to slip for the first time since they reached the bedroom. 

“I-I- Fuck, I Need To Cum-” He whined, his skull turning bright red at the neediness in his voice. 

“I Can Tell.” Wine scoffed and brought his spare hand back down to dildo inside Edge, thrusting it a few times until Edge was a quivering mess, “Look At Your Cunt. It’s Throbbing For Me. It Has No Problem Telling Me Exactly What It Wants.”

Edge knew he was being baited. Hearing Wine talk like that was the only indication he’d been given of the other’s arousal and it was hotter than all hell. Wine wasn’t wrong either, he knew how turned on Edge was and that it was only a matter of time before the teasing got too much for him. He could feel his will breaking with every passing second as his soul cried out for him to give in. Edge wanted Wine to take care of him, to have full control over his body and give him the pleasure he’d been denying himself. 

_He really wanted his Daddy to fuck him until he screamed._

“Wine- I- Fuck-” 

_So close_

Edge could feel tears falling from his sockets as every bone in his body trembled for release. 

“All You Need To Do Is Ask, Papyrus.”

“I-I-” _Fuck!_ “Daddy- Please- Please Oh Fuck- I Need To Cum! Daddy Make Me Cum, PLEA-AH!”

Edge hadn’t finished his sentence when Wine finally brought the wand to his clit and started turning up the vibrations. He continued to screw Edge with the dildo, hitting spots inside him that made stars appear around his vision. The combined assault was too much for Edge to handle, bringing him close within seconds while he could only increase the volume of his moans as a warning. 

He needn't of worried, Wine had moved between his legs for a better angle and knew exactly what Edge needed. 

“Such A Good Boy” Wine growled, no longer stopping to tease Edge any longer. “Cum For Me. Now.”

Edge was never one to follow orders. 

Usually. 

His whole body locking up as he came harder than he had in his life was evidence to the contrary. 

But that wasn’t the end of it. Wine rode him through his climax but never let up. In fact, Edge was pretty sure he heard the dial on the wand was being turned up even higher. 

“Oh, We’re Not Done.” Wine practically purred as his voice dripped with his own arousal. “I Plan To Make You Cum As Many Times As I Brought You Close.” He moved to lean over Edge, the glow in his own pants growing brighter as Edge whimpered underneath him. “And You’re Going To Beg For Every Single One.”


End file.
